


Particeps Criminis Innocens

by KapsLock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Don't want spoilers in the tags!, Drug Dealing, F/F, F/M, Forced Outing of character, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Medical Jargon, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, annie's dad is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapsLock/pseuds/KapsLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent Accomplices. Armin Arlert plans for his Medical School career to be plain sailing, get there, work hard and come out the other side with flying colours. But everything changes when he meets Annie Leonhart. A law student who takes his breath away, but with some shady friends and a thorny personality will their love flourish, or be arrested before it can truly bloom?<br/>Who is truly innocent, and who are the real criminals?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> Here is my first ever piece of fan fiction! By the way the university is based on a UK based university so if there something you don't get, that might be why! Hope you enjoy!

Armin’s stomach turned, but it wasn’t nausea. No. Definitely not. His breathing was slow, controlled and heavy. He was trying to calm his nerves… This was the day. The big day. Moving out of home for the first time. A new life, a new beginning! No grand-parents, no rules! All these feelings bubbled beneath Armin’s young skin wanting to explode out of him… But… There was another feeling. He wasn’t stupid, he was equal parts excited and scared. The fear wasn’t the fear of… Something scary, like clowns, aliens, or giants that eat people (that was a new one, Thanks Eren). It was more the fear of responsibility, he was on his own.

‘Freedom is a double edged sword.’ Armin thought to himself as he stared out at the countryside roll away from him as the train meandered its way round bulging hills and colourful fields of green, yellow and even lavender. The colours making a beautiful patchwork in contrast to the beautiful singular blue of the sky. It reminded him of his grandma’s quilts that always hung from his bed since his parents had passed. Somewhere in his pack, rolled into a perfect little roll at the bottom… A little something from home. His reflection stared back at him, his bright blue eyes unable to be discerned from the sky that he was looking at. His small features provided texture to his reflection all being topped by a mop of golden blonde neck length hair. Eren and Mikasa has always said his hair was like a halo, only attached to his head, not above it. He was their angel without a harp. He always thought he would pretty short to be an angel, any kind of gown would look more like a wedding dress on his short and small stature.

That’s when he remembered how his heart swelled when he opened up that envelope just a few months ago. His grandparents hung at his shoulders, looking over at this brown envelope that contained his future. The letters on this piece of paper would make up the rest of his life… Obviously they’d been good, otherwise he wouldn’t be on a train on his way to medical school. He had cried, his grandparents cried, even some of his friends… He was going to miss them, he already did. It had been a whirlwind since that day and he hardly had time to see any of them and say… ‘I’ll see you later.’ He couldn’t say goodbye, he was going to see them again.

‘Yeah… At Christmas break. They’ll be up for that.’ He smiled nervously to himself… He wanted to make new friends… But not lose the old ones. He sighed, his brain and body was a battlefield of emotions. He hardly slept last night and doubt he would tonight, he was in that wonderful Fresher’s year! All he had to do was pass… He could do that right? No. Don’t think about that. Stay calm.

“You can do this Armin… It’s not that bad… You can do this.” He sighed. That when he saw it, emerging out of the countryside like a tidal wave of glass, concrete and more people than he could probably ever imagine. He’d always lived in the country, only going into cities for long weekends, school or for things they couldn’t find down the village shop. This was going to be like throwing a child into the pool at the deep end and expecting him to swim, but he had his directions and money for a cab. He wouldn’t get lost, he remembered a little from the Open Day and his interview, but his entire week had been full of them so they’d all blended into one. This medical school just jumped out the most to him. Armin was a bit of a scatterbrain like that, he thought outside the box and that where his thoughts stayed most of the time. His mind and daydreams were fantastical and would take him to places so far away from his own reality, to the highest peaks of the Himalayas to the deepest depths of the ocean. He flew with the eagles and swam with dolphins, there was no limits to his imagination, and he knew one day he would see all these things, for real, in the flesh. He would touch the heavens and get as close to hell as humanly possible. The train slowing sprung him back to reality and the view outside the window had changed.

It gave way to a large industrial estate with warehouses, truck depots and stock stores and that when he noticed it, the sheer amount of grey, all in different shades. The grey of the tarmac, the grey of concrete, the grey of the sky even the grey of people and the cars. Where was the green? Where was the blue sky? His heart sank, he knew living in a city would be different but he didn’t know how different, but what did he know? Maybe there were green spaces.

‘I mean these are only the outskirts, there is still a lot of city to go!’ He forced a smile trying to fool his mind into feeling how he wanted to feel. The train continued its grinding journey through the urban jungle, Armin’s eyes glued to the changing picture before him. The disembodied voice of the train manager croaked over the intercom.

“We apologise for this slowing of our journey ladies and gentlemen, there seems to be some congestion as we head into the station, this will hopefully clear soon so that we can alight to a platform. We apologise for any inconvenience this has caused to your journey.” Armin went back to gazing out the window, the view had got slightly better. The grimy industrial estates had given way to true city landscapes, grids of terraced houses, like massive swathes of copy-paste, but with buildings and roads. But there were at least some trees… Well four he could see. Suddenly everything disappeared as the train went into a tunnel and the train was swallowed by darkness. His futile attempts to calm his bubbling nerves had only stoked them more.

‘What if I live with a bunch of…? ’ He stopped himself right there. Everyone has a good side, no matter how small, Mikasa had always said Armin had unique ability to see good in people. He just needed to be able to find these new people’s good. While also putting his all into working at a massively difficult degree at one of the most prestigious med schools in the country... What would the work be like? What would his professors expect him to do? The more he thought about it the more his butterflies were whipped into a tornado in his guts.

The darkness of the tunnel ended suddenly and flooded the train with light. Armin gasped. In front of him a tower of glass stretched towards the clouds, its antennae seeming to cut a line through the grey clouds as they raced by. There were at least six more like it, blazoned with different names and letters of companies and agencies that Armin had never even heard of. He looked down and saw all the people, pushing and shoving past each other. Clones in black suits and coloured ties and the same black leather briefcase, all on the phone, probably organising the takeover of a company halfway across the world, or telling their secretary to organise a meeting to talk about a meeting. Everyone was rushing, nobody noticed one another, not even a nod of hello or good morning, everyone treated each other like an inanimate object in the way of their day. Another tunnel and they all disappeared. That was definitely not a settling sight. 

“We are now approaching the station, where this train will terminate, would all passengers please alight here. Once again callin-.” The automated voice rang over the intercom. Armin stood up and collected his massive pack from the luggage compartment next to the carriage door. He fought to get it onto his back in such an enclosed space, apologising profusely to the other passengers. He held onto the seats either side of him so to not be thrown off his feet as the train came to a stop. The door opened and Armin was rushed out onto the platform. The entire station was underground and went on forever, platform after platform, he was pushed against the platform wall. He looked around and saw he was on platform 22.

‘PLATFORM 22?! How big is this place?’ He stood there stunned for a moment before frantically looking for the stairs. He saw them and dashed, he didn’t know why he was rushing, but he felt like he needed to. He swept himself up the stairs, his legs taking two steps at a time and his pack sounding like a very bad one-man band behind him. The stairs led onto a central thoroughfare that seemed to stretch on for miles each way, but the signs above, like messages from heaven, guided him to freedom, also called ‘Way Out’. Armin walked briskly, following the dark blue signs of salvation towards the outside world. It took him all the way to one end of a near endless thoroughfare and into a swell of people all cramming to get out, small flashes of orange and cream card being gulped up by machines then allowing (or disallowing) access to the fateful holder. Armin reached into his back jean pocket and pulled out his fateful ticket. The barrier swallowed it from his hand in eager anticipation before cranking open in acceptance, he followed through having to squeeze his pack through with him. He felt urged on towards the door, he didn’t even want to stop for his signature hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. He just wanted to get to his flat, unpack and feel a little settled and now a headache was beginning to manifest at the front of his skull.

“Goddammit.” He whispered as he massaged his temples and looked around for a cab. There were several black bubble looking cars with ‘taxi’ shining in orange above like another message screaming ‘pick me, pick me!’.  He rushed over to one of these cabs waving his hand as far as his shoulder would let him.

“Hey! Hey!” He called out loudly. A cab trundled along and stopped beside him, and the driver wound down his window. Staring back at him was a portly man with a very round face and severe lack of hair on the top of his head with his surviving hair forming a half-circle from the side of his head to the back.

“Where you going ‘ickle man?” He asked in a strange accent Armin had never heard. The man’s little pointed blond moustache vibrating with his voice.

“Uhhhh, oh yeah, the University, I have an address…” Armin said as he began to pat his pockets for the little piece of paper with his registration details on.

“Don’t worry about that, come on get in.” The man said gruffly as he pushed a button and the back door opened. Armin didn’t respond, he just slung his pack in and crashed on the back seat shutting the door roughly behind him.

“Rough journey?” The cab driver asked as Armin sat down as the cab began to rumble out of the station.

“Yeah, never had to come so far.” Armin sighed as he settled into the cab seat.

“Ah, country lad then?”

“Yeah.”

“First time in the capital?” The cabbie asked as he drove turned this way and that.

“Yeah… It sure is…” Armin started.

“Big?”

“More like massive…” His voice shaking a little bit.

“Well don’t worry laddie, I got lost plenty during my first few weeks ‘ere.” Armin’s heart sank, if the station was bad enough he didn’t want to imagine the rest of the city.

“But anywhere you see one these bad boys…” the driver patted his dashboard. “Just ask the cabbie and he can get you goin’ in t’ right direction. If we don’t know where it is, you don’t need to know!” He chuckled as Armin forced one out with him.

“So what you readin’?” The cabbie continued quickly.

“Huh?” Armin looked at him puzzled.

“Ah, what you studyin’? You’re far too young to be a prof!” The cabbie chuckled again.

“Ohh!” Armin chuckled. “Uhhh… Medicine, I want be a doctor.” Armin smiled.

“Well get you! Must be a smart one then, much more than me!” The cabbie chuckled again. Armin could imagine him being a Father Christmas impersonator at his village fete during Christmas. His laugh was deep and hearty. He just needed more of a beard.

“Heh, thanks…” He said as he stared out the window. The streets around him were filled with people and all the buildings were several stories at least. The highest he’d seen before that day was three, but even these were nothing compared to those monstrous glass towers he’d seen on the train. Before then they were wonders on the news.

“I’m sure you’ll settle in just fine.” Armin looked back at the cabbie. “You’ll be awright, the people may look like they don’t care, but there are some nice ones out dere, and t’ Uni will ‘ave plenty of nice lads and lasses just in t’ same boat as you.” He smiled at Armin through the rear-view mirror.

“Thanks.” That was a settling thought. Sure his grandparents has said it dozens of times, but, they were just trying to make him feel better, he didn’t even know this cabbie, and he seemed to be offering plenty of advice. 

Most of the rest of the journey was quiet, the cabbie pointing out helpful things on the way to the campus. A museum here, an art gallery there, a sport stadium, even some good bars and clubs. Armin was much of a party person, he always had to focus on his studies, Eren and Mikasa had always been understanding. Even on his 18th birthday.

_He woke up like it was any other day, and treated it as such until he got home. His little kitchen had been transformed. There was a ‘Happy Birthday’ rope hanging from the ceiling and a cake sat on the table with the crude writing of ‘Happy Birthday’ in yellow icing on top. Both of his friends were stood there in smiling at him with his first drink in Mikasa’s hand._

_“I needed to hold it to stop Eren putting anything stronger in.” She chuckled as she handed him the golden liquid. “It’s cider only, I promise.”_

_“I still think we should’ve given him the vodka…” Eren grumbled under her breath before Mikasa hit him in the arm. “OWWWW! No need for violence!” Armin chuckled as he raised the glass to his lips. It was nice enough, sweet and sharp. That one glass had been the only drink he’d ever had to this day. The rest of the evening had been filled with Netflix, chocolate and scary films. Nothing exactly exciting…_

“Almost there by t’ way lad.” He was sprung back to reality by the cabbies strange accent and the world around him had changed. Rather than being surrounded by tall buildings and cramped streets there was sudden open green space, no trees, but grass, a park. He quickly looked out in front of him and there it was, and suddenly he remembered why he wanted to come here.

“Woah…” Armin said astounded. From the end of the long road what can only be described as a gothic cathedral rose from the ground. The carved stone clock tower with the University’s coat of arms was hung a top, flapping elegantly in the wind. The clock itself seemed to shine white as the sun shone on the beautiful pearly surface, the black roman numerals standing stark and proud upon it. The large iron arms indicating the time, twenty past twelve, a little earlier than Armin expected but he would get to explore the grounds a little. The cab circled round a great stone fountain, the late summer sun hitting the droplets and refracting little rainbows all over.

‘An island of beauty and green in an ocean of ugliness and grey.’ Armin quickly thought as he looked again over the field, there were already people there kicking around footballs and lying on the grass taking in the last gasps of summer sun. He could imagine himself as one of them, with a good book and… No Eren and Mikasa… He shook it off, he’ll be okay. He’ll make good friends here. The cab stopped in front of the massive main doors, the carved grey stone arch towering high above the height of any human.

“Impressive innit?” The cabbie smiled, obviously enjoying Armin’s astounded look. Armin shook his head and looked back at the cabbie.

“Sorry, how much?” He said politely as he reached for his wallet.

“Tenner young man, or should I call you doctor?” The cabbie chuckled again. “Want a business card?”

“Uhhh?” Armin looked puzzled at the cabbie.

“So you can call me if you need t’ go anywhere like?” Armin covered his face his hands in embarrassment and just nodded.

“Hey don’t ya worry, I’ve sure ‘ad more embrrassin’ things happen back there.” He said still chuckling, his moustache dancing along, he bent into his central reservation and grabbed a small hard paper card before turning and reaching into the back. Armin took the card as he pulled out a £10 note and dropped it into the cabbies hand.

“If ya need me call that number and ask for Wald. Hope to see you again Dr…?” He said as he extended his chubby hand out to Armin.

“Arlert. Armin Arlert.” He smiled as he grabbed the cabbies hand and shook it.

“Hopefully see you again soon then Dr. Arlert.” Wald said as he smiled. Armin smiled at him one last time as he dragged himself and his pack out of the cab, managing to heave it onto his back as he went.

“Well…” He whispered to himself. “Here we are.”                              


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Bit of a long one, so hang in there! Thanks for the Kudos on chapter 1! :D

Armin dragged himself up the large stone staircase, each step a little laden with destiny, or was it his pack? Either way, he was here. This how the rest of his life began. This is the moment he would think back on in the decades to come as the beginning of his career. He began to look around at the large varnished, dark timber doors that opened out onto a beautiful reception area. The floor seemed to sparkle as light hit the surface, illuminating the university coat of arms that was blazoned onto the marble floor. The ceiling reflected the floor’s beauty with gilded gold fleur-de-lis in the corners giving way to a beautiful painting of the university’s front face with a golden sun rising above it. A small painted scroll ran beneath the painting, with the motto in large gothic writing: ‘Disce. Contendite. Succedunt’.

‘Learn. Strive. Succeed.’ Armin translated. He wasn’t taught Latin, but it was useful to learn for a future in medicine. The rest of the room looked like it could be pulled from an expensive Hollywood hotel, a grand chandelier hung from the painted sun on the ceiling that illuminated the rest of the room. The crystals sparkling like faraway stars, but almost in reach. The same wood of the doors panelled the walls almost making the room look a dark red and paintings of historic, yet prestigious, alumni hung from the walls, each painting more grand than the last.

“Can I help you?” A female voice rang out across the room, breaking Armin’s trance. He turned to the desk to find the source of the voice. A young lady with small-framed glasses covering grey coloured eyes framed by steel straight cheek length blonde looked back at him.

“Can I help you?” She repeated, a bit louder than last time. Armin waddled over to her desk as fast as his pack would let him.

“Sorry! Just…”

“Amazing isn’t it?” She finished for him, smiling.

“Definitely.” Armin said still looking around in awe.

“New student?” She said as Armin looked back at her. He noticed her nametag.

‘Rico’ he thought. ’That’s an odd name…’

“Oh, yeah. Medical. Armin Arlert.” He said nervously. Her fingers tapped rapidly on the keyboard in front of her.

“Accommodation on campus?” She asked smiling.

“Uhh… Yeah. Pennine House I think…” He said unsure, trying to remember what the e-mail had said. Her fingers dashed around the keyboard quickly.

“You would be… Correct. If you give me a second I’ll get your access and student cards.” And like that she was off her chair and gone, her heels making a satisfying click-clack off the marble floor.

“Oh, uh… Thanks!” Armin called after her as she darted into a side door. Armin turned back to the room all around him. He looked at all the eyes staring at him, the eyes of giants and legends of the world. All people who had stood where he was now. Fathers and Grandfathers of their fields.

‘Stand on the shoulders of Giants.’ Armin thought quite poignantly. Rico appeared out of the door she entered just a few moments ago.

“Armin?” She called. “Follow me, I’ll take you to your halls.”

‘Oh thank God, at least I won’t get lost.’ He thought, relieved. He waddled as fast as he could towards her smiling.

“Let me be the first to congratulate you on getting a place here.” She said as Armin approached. “Must have been tense on results day?”

“Yeah definitely, but this was the only place I really wanted.” He said with a smile.

‘Or remembered.’ His mind reminded him.

“Well I am sure you’ll flourish here, and not just academically I’m sure.” She said reassuringly. Armin really wasn’t listening, his mind was away looking through at the beautiful architecture around him, the carved stone window ports, the panelled wooden walls, the gorgeously painted marble floor, all mixed with the reputation of this prestigious University. Rico couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at him, but he wasn’t paying attention.

“So where have you come from today?” She asked, pulling Armin from awe.

“Oh, just from the Cotswolds. Never been to the capital before.” He said a little nervously, not wanting to sound too much like a country bumpkin. Rico seemed to pick up on it immediately.

“Don’t worry, some of our greatest professors were country people.” She turned smiling at him. “Don’t let where you came from define who you can be.”

“Who said that?” Armin asked curiously.

“Me. Just now.” Rico chuckled, as Armin turned bright red.

“Thank you.” Armin managed to squeeze out through his embarrassment.

“You’re welcome. Not too far now.” This entire time they had snaked through the corridor after corridor, deeper and deeper into the campus. Goodness know if he’d ever be able to find his way back, or to anywhere else in the University, luckily there seemed to be signs for anything and everything. Each door was labelled with a golden placard stating the contents inside. Suddenly the ceiling disappeared and the bright blue sky was over him again. He looked around him and the classical look continued, sure they weren’t as impressive as the main building but each shined in its own right. The stonework was magnificent, even if worn by centuries of wind and rain the slightest details were still visible. Rico chuckled again.

“You’ll definitely fit in well here.” She said smiling. Armin was still mesmerized by it all, small paved paths carved the ways to each building door and was surrounded on both sides by massive oak trees.

“Your lectures and tutorials will mostly be in this building here.” Rico said as she passed a large square fronted building, it definitely wasn’t like the others, instead it was a mix of the Greek Pantheon topped with a high marble dome. A white flag flew high above the dome with the Rod of Asclepius blazoned onto it.

‘Always subtle.’ Armin smirked at the flag as he stood before the building. ‘Yeah, I can definitely study in there.’

“Come on Armin, we’re almost to Pennine House.” Armin hurried along behind Rico as she snaked her way towards the university halls. The bag by now was starting to be quite heavy on his little shoulders and he was looking forward to taking it off. A few more minutes passed before Rico stopped and gestured to the building in front of her.

“Pennine House. I’m sure you’ll find it to your tastes.” She said with a wide smile. Armin looked at the building astounded again. It was large square two storey building again with excellent stonework surrounding each window. Each with a beautiful arch with a keystone carved with the English rose into it, each corner had a gargoyle perched overlooking the campus, as if to defend the young students from hellish demons in the night. Rico turned to give him his cards.

“Here you are Mr. Arlert. Your flat is number 133, room 4, should be in the top left corner of house near the common room.” Her voice suddenly turning very official again.

“Oh, thank you Rico.” He said politely as he took the card from her hand.

“If there is anything you need you can find me in reception. Hope you settle in well.” She said nodding before walking briskly back towards the reception, the click-clack of her shoes audible long after she’d disappeared from sight.

Armin dragged himself up the stone steps and through the arched main door. Obviously the person who’d designed the main building had also designed Pennine House, the same dark red wood panelling featured in this main foyer area. Through the arch was a large square courtyard, currently being used by other residents for a barbeque party. Armin dashed round the side to the top left corner of the square, his one-man-band pack drawing a few eyes from the grass. He quickly found the door to his flat, three golden number nailed to the door.

‘Here we are, number 133.’ He thought to himself as he buzzed his access card on the little black box which looked conspicuously out of place on the light stone walls. The box beeped and signalled his accepted entry by a flashing green light. With this he pushed the heavy door open, inside had definitely been renovated for students, the dark wood panelling replaced with light plywood looking panels, but they weren’t able to replace the banister or stairs. The floor was now light wooden floorboards, not the polished marble that he’d seen in the main building. He didn’t know what he was expecting.

‘But it could be a lot worse.’ He thought as he smiled to himself. Suddenly a strange female voice called out from up the stairs.

“CONNIE, THAT YOU?” Armin didn’t know what do. Luckily he didn’t have to wonder if to answer or not. A young woman appeared in the stairwell, her brown hair tucked into a neat neck length pony tail and a pair of large, caring light brown eyes looking down at him. She straightened up, wearing a tattered pair of jeans and white short-sleeve blouse that showed her athletic build. He did feel a tad overdressed in his white shirt, beige cord trousers and brown boots.

“Oh, you ain’t Connie.” She said as she skipped down the last few steps from the landing, her voice had an Australian twang to it, making everything sound like a question.

“I’m, uhhh, Armin. Armin Arlert.” Armin blabbed out and extended his hand nervously. The young woman took it and shook it eagerly. That’s when she noticed how tall she was, at least two inches taller than himself, but Armin had always been short for guy.

“Sasha Blouse, straight outta Perth ‘stralia, if ya couldn’t tell! Nice to make ya acquaintance.” She smiled widely immediately putting Armin at ease. “So which room ya in?”

“Four.” He said quickly smiling.

“Ah, that’ll be the one then.” She pointed to a door on the right. “Now go dump ya pack and I’ll put the kettle on and get ya a cuppa?” She said as she floated towards the kitchen.

“Oh thank you, white with one please.” He said internally relieved.

‘Well if they’re all like Sasha I’m on for a good year!’ He thought to himself as he buzzed into his room. The heavy wooden door gave way to a lovely huge room with a high vaulted ceiling and a massive long window looking out onto the courtyard. A small wooden desk was pushed flush against the window sill, a large wardrobe flanked the desk with a large open fireplace acting as a centrepiece for the entire room. A small single bed sat against wall, feet toward the door against the opposite wall to the window.

‘Woah, loads of space!’ Armin smiled widely as he dumped his pack on the bed and got to organising his possessions around the room. A few minutes passed before there was knock at his door.

“Come in Sasha!” He called, as the door swung open, she looked around the room surprised.

“Bloomin’ ‘eck, you definitely win when it comes to rooms, this is ‘uge!”  She said as her eye circled the room inspecting every corner.

“Thanks.” Armin smiled as he took his cup of tea and raised it to his lips, a hum of approval escaping his lips. “Thank you Sasha, definitely needed.” He said happily.

“Choccy biscuit?” She asked as she seems to produce a pack of chocolate digestives from thin air. “Get ‘em now or I’ll ‘ave ‘em all, so moreish!” Armin nodded in thanks as he took and dipped it into his tea. “So what you ‘ere for?”

Armin gulped his mouthful quickly to answer her. “Medicine.” He said as he put down his cup on the desk. “You?”

“Bakin’ & Culinary Arts. Wanna be a world class baker.” She said as she settled onto the bed. “You’re the third of us at the moment, the other is Connie is out grabbing prinks for tonight.” Sasha said as she took a gulp from her mug.

“Prinks?” Armin looked confused as he began to hang up his clothes.

“Pre-drinks? Like… Drinks you ‘ave before hitting the bar?” She said looking a little shocked at Armin.

“Oh, I’m not much of a drinker…” He said a little sheepishly.

“Oh don’t you mind, we’ll definitely be training ya right up.” She said winking jokingly at him. “And don’t ya worry, I’ll look after ya.” Armin didn’t know how to take this, he just nodded in nervous agreement. “Yeah, me and Connie were thinkin’ of hittin’ the white t-shirt party tonight at the Student’s Union.” Sasha said as she bit into another biscuit.

“White t-shirt party?” Armin panicked as he tried to remember if he had a white t-shirt.

“Yeah, it’s a party where you can meet loads of other people, and if you feel like you wanna keep in touch you can write ya name and number on their t-shirt.” Armin felt like he was already in another world completely.

“Oh right…” He said softly.

“And don’t worry, the Uni volunteers already provides ‘em on the door.” At that moment the door to the flat opened and a male voice called out.

“Oi Sasha, give me a hand here!”

“Oh, that’s Connie, be right back.” Sasha said as she disappeared from Armin’s bed leaving a trail of biscuit crumbs as she did. Armin smiled and continued to unpack, quickly putting his boxers and socks into a drawer in his desk while he was alone. He was still unpacking when another shape appeared in his door.

“Hey mate. Connie Springer.” He said quickly as he extended his hand towards Armin. As he shook it Armin looked at this short and strange young man before him. His head was fully shaved, leaving a dark fuzz on his head. Behind a set of large circular framed glasses were a pair of bright hazel eyes. What puzzled Armin the most was how he was dressed, on his head was small black Trilby hat, coupled with a claret bowtie, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and a dark green waistcoat with a pair of tight… Leather, he really wasn’t 100% sure, trousers and sandals.

“Armin Arlert.” He replying, trying not to sound puzzled and a tad scared by this young man’s attire. He retracted his hand and continued unpacking as Connie spoke to him.

“So you’re a Med student?” His voice tinged with a feeling Armin couldn’t recognise.

“Um, yeah.” Armin said cautiously as he put picture frames of Eren and Mikasa on the mantelpiece above the fireplace.

“Ohhhh, so I bet you think you’re… Pretty smart then?” He said with a smirk.

“Ummmm, I’d like to think so.” Armin said, still not knowing what this Connie character wanted.

“I bet you do. Bet this makes you feel like you can tell others how to live their lives?” Connie said in spite.

“What?! No! I mean… People should follows their doctor’s advice but…” Connie interrupted him.

“But what? Anything else a person thinks of is stupid?” He said, quickly, poking at Armin’s temper.

“If you’d let me finish-“ Connie interrupted him again.

“What so you can tell me my opinion is nought and isn’t valid?” He continued, still pushing Armin’s buttons.

“No, but I think it’s not fair…” He was stopped again.

“That non-medical professionals should have an equal opinion on their healthcare than people like you?” He said snidely.

“You’re reading Philosophy aren’t you?” Armin blurted out suddenly.

“What? How could you tell?” Connie looked at him, unnerved.

“Just could.” He said shortly.

“Whatever.” Connie said dismissively. “You coming tonight? Or are you above the rest of us?” Armin paused and breathed deep to keep his cool.

“Yeah. I am.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Might meet someone less of a dick than you.”

“What did you say?” Connie demanded.

“Oh, nothing, don’t worry.” Armin said giving a false smile. Connie eyes thinned as he turned and walked out. Armin shook his head after he left.

‘Can’t win them all.’ Armin thought as he grimaced.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

By the time Armin finished unpacking the sun was low in the sky and he was definitely hungry. Luckily Sasha knocked on his door as he just draped his grandmother’s quilt over the end of his newly made bed.

“Armin? Thought ya might be a tad hungry so I made ya a bacon sarnie. Fancy it?”

“You’re an angel Sasha, thank you.” Armin returned smiling. She came back a few moments later, sandwich-laden plate in hand.

“Here ya go mate, and hey, look, sorry about Connie, short man, ya know?” Armin smiled as he took the plate from her hand.

“Thanks and don’t worry, no lasting hurt.” Armin said as he began to munch down on the sandwich, his taste buds exploding at the glorious taste. “Awwwwh that’s good. Really good.” Sasha smiled.

“Thanks, anyway we’re gonna be starting prinks in tad, come out when you’re ready.” She said chuckling at Armin’s food filled cheeks. He devoured the sandwich in what felt like seconds before he turned around and followed, dumping the plate in a small kitchenette that was just off Armin’s room. The sink was already starting to fill with plates.

‘Ha, at least Eren and Mikasa were right about one thing.’ He chuckled to himself as he thought about his hints about University.

“Hey Armin, we’re in ‘ere!” He heard Sasha call out, he followed it to her room. It was definitely smaller than Armin’s but she’d made it much more homely, a strand of string hung from one edge of the room to the other with pictures of family and friends hung from it. This made Armin smile.

‘At least I won’t be alone in homesickness.’ He thought to himself as he sat on the end of her bed.  Also opposite a large window with a small wooden desk, which looked out on the top side of Pennine House.

“Here, ‘ave a drink.” Sasha handed him a glass of what looked like innocent orange juice, until he drank it, he struggled to not spit it back out, this caused a barrage of laughter from the other two.

“Oh Armin, you’re really not a drinker are ya?” Sasha laughed as she patted his back, a little harder than needed.

“Get it down you doc!” Connie shouted over Sasha’s reassurance. Somewhere deep in Armin this stoked a fire that Connie had poked a little earlier, a challenge had been issued and he wasn’t going to back down. Armin threw the rest back in one gulp. His throat burning from the strong alcohol mixed in with the orange juice.

“Holy shit Armin!” An air of concern in Sasha’s voice.

“Go for it doc, that’s how it’s done!” Connie said chuckling and raising his glass.

Sasha tuned toward him and he shrugged nonchalantly. She took his glass from him and filled it again.

“Slower this time.” Sasha iterated as she put it back in Armin’s hand but the effects of the first drink had already hit Armin like train.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Hours passed and many more drinks were had before they all stumbled, laughing, from flat 133 toward the Student’s Union, luckily they went together as each needed the other to just walk in a straight line. Sasha began the singing first.

“Ohhhhh! We’re off to see the Wizard!” Armin and Connie laughed before joining.

“Off to see the wonderful wizard of Oz!” They all laughed in unison as they followed the stream of students towards the white t-shirt party. Armin heard the music before he even saw the door, the heavy bass reverberating through the floor. Armin didn’t remember much of the queuing for the party until they got to the door, that and the surprising cold. Armin was relieved for the extra layer of the white t-shirt when he got to the door. When the inebriated Armin turned around his new flatmates were gone in the darkness of the bar. It stank of alcohol and sweat as people danced and drank, grinding all against each other.  

‘Oh well.’ He thought. ‘If I got to the bar they’ll find me eventually.’ And with that Armin stumbled through the darkness towards the mass of people at the bar, his feet sticking to the floor as he did. After what seemed like an eternity of pushing, shoving and a lot of elbows Armin got to the front of this pressing mass.

“What do you want?!” The bartender shouted towards Armin, even then he could hardly hear him over the loud booming dance music.

“Uhhhh… Double vodka and coke!” Armin shouted in reply, his words slurring as he spoke. The bartender nodded at him so Armin guessed he knew what he’d asked for. Armin then looked right up the bar and saw the flood of student’s in their white t-shirts pressed against it. He then turned back to the bar before something caught the corner of his eye. No, someone, her head of neatly tied platinum blonde hair was stunning. She was even shorter than him, his eyes started from the floor, her short stature was propped up an extra few inches by a pair of black heels. Her toned legs were bare up to the thigh where a pair of short denim shorts all topped with a bare white t-shirt, just like his. The bartender came back and broke his trance from this beautiful girl.

“£3.75!” He shouted at Armin, who put up his hand gesturing the bartender to wait.

“Hey! Do you want something to drink?” He aimed at the platinum haired girl next to him. She turned her head to look at him, and Armin could swear his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were the colour of the clear Mediterranean ocean stark against her fringe which fell over half her face. Still, Armin could see her small, dainty features with a small pronounced nose and her beautifully fair complexion. Her body was of a highly athletic build, slightly bulkier than his own, but still shorter, her entire package seemed to give a sweet impression.

“I think you already have a drink.” She said as she stared him down, her voice was as cold as ice, the drunk Armin wasn’t fazed though.

 “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand you don’t, and you look thirsty, so I thought I might help with that!” He said with a smile. The young blonde woman sighed.

“And let me guess, you think you’re the first guy in here to try this?” Armin was still smiling, he didn’t know why.

“Well I’m in the best position to buy you one right at this moment, aren’t I?” He sneered and stuck his tongue out, trying to be as cheeky as possible. Eren said that girls liked cheeky. She breathed heavily as the bartender looked at her, a begging look in his eyes.

“Fine, get a Southern Comfort and coke, make it a double.” The bartender thanked her as she turned back to Armin. “There. Will you leave me alone now?”

“Well we still have to wait for your drink.” Armin joked.

“Yeah, but we could do that in silence.”

“Silence really isn’t me.”

“Well what if I was silent?” She retorted sharply.

“Then I guess I’d have to embarrass you and keep talking while you try and ignore me, either you talk back or people start to think you’re strange.” Her eyes pierced him like icicles, but she conceded.

“Fine. What do you study?”

“I’m a Medic!” Armin said loudly in pride, raising an empty glass aloft. Her eyebrow raised in response. “Oh, peaked your interest, eh?”

“I was wondering how someone so socially inept could’ve got into medical school.” He laughed at her.

“Well you _are_ still talking?”

“Only because you’re making me and after my drink is here you’ll leave me alone, deal?”

“Prrrrromise.” Armin answered as his stuck his tongue out, causing her to sigh. In that moment the bartender came back and shouted to Armin again as he placed the girl’s drink on the bar.

“That’s £7.85!” Armin nodded and handed him a debit card. Armin quickly punched his PIN code into the machine. The bartender handed Armin’s card back quickly, wanting to be rid of him as quickly as possible.

“Thanks for the drink, I’ll be going now…” And that’s when Armin took his crossed fingers from behind his back.

“Hey wait, look…” Armin reached and softly stopped her. “If you’re doing nothing tomorrow night my flatmates are having a party and inviting whoever they meet tonight, wanna come?” Her eyes seem to stab through him again.

“Can I bring someone?” She asked coldly.

‘Oh fuck. She’s got a boyfriend hasn’t she? Shit…’ He settled his mind. “Yeah, sure.”

“Okay.” She swiftly produced a Sharpie from the darkness. “My name’s Annie by the way. Annie Leonhart.” She said, barely audible over the music, as she turned around and offered her shoulder.

“That’s a pretty name.” He said as he managed to scribble his name and number, somewhat legibly, onto her still blank white t-shirt, he couldn’t judge, so was his.

“I’ll… I’ll text you. Bye.” And like that she disappeared into the darkness, him still holding her Sharpie, it swallowing her beautiful platinum blonde. If there was one thing he wasn’t going to forget, it was her. It was Annie Leonhart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! They've met! :D But love as we know is never a simple journey. ;) Stay tuned to see where this goes ;)  
> Also all comments and criticism is VERY welcome, always wanting to improve as a writer! :)  
> Hopefully see you in the next one ;)  
> KapsLock signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

The light burned Armin’s eyes as his eyes flopped open. His entire body ached, his head felt like an erupting volcano on the top of his body. His mouth tasted like… Regret, liquid regret. He managed to rock himself upright, before looking through wary eyes.

‘At least I made it back to my room.’ He thought as he tried to stand up, but his head had other ideas.

‘Oww… Okay then, we’ll stay here a bit longer then.’ He thought as he began to massage his temples. He’d heard of hangovers but experiencing one for the first time, this definitely wasn’t what he imagined.  At least now he knew all the complaining wasn’t totally unfounded. He ran his tongue over his teeth.

“Ewwwwwww… Did I not brush my teeth last night?” He whispered as he looked down at himself, he was still fully dressed with his white t-shirt on top of his white shirt. He hadn’t even got INTO bed, just collapsed onto the duvet. At least that’s what he thought as he inspected his bed, a large Armin shaped dent sunk into it.

‘Okay, let’s try this again.’ Armin thought as attempted to push himself onto his feet. He managed to make it, sure he was shaky and his stomach turned, but he was up now and there was only one thing he wanted to do. He threw his clothes off, bundling them into a pile at the corner of his desk and grabbed a towel from the bottom of his wardrobe. He also threw on the dressing gown that was hung on the back of his door and grabbing his toiletry bag.

‘If I have a shower I’ll feel almost human again.’ He thought as he opened the door to confront a half-naked Sasha sneaking back into her room, she turned and saw Armin. She quickly covered herself as much as she could.

“Oh God I am so sorry, so sorry.” Armin quickly slammed his door shut, a little louder than he had wanted to, the sound bouncing in his head, in turn making the headache a hundred times worse. He waited until he heard Sasha’s door shut before he tried to open his again, this time slowly checking everything before he turned and closed it behind him.

‘Oh God, what was that about?’ Armin thought. ‘Maybe she was just coming from the shower? Yeah… Yeah that’s it.’ Armin concluded not wanting to dwell on the subject too much. He managed to drag himself up the wooden steps and found the door to the bathroom open.

‘Thank God…’ He sighed in relief as he closed the bathroom door behind him. A few minutes later he exited, definitely feeling a lot more refreshed, he’d also managed to get the disgusting furry feeling off his teeth. He would definitely need a new toothbrush, Armin swore he’d never brushed so hard. He had only taken a few steps before he heard feet thumping up the stairs.

“OUT THE WAY ARMIN!” It was Connie, in nothing but a pair of boxers. He half-barged Armin out of the way as he sprinted clumsily towards the bathroom. The door slamming after him, swiftly followed by the sound of retching and splashing.

‘Oh it could definitely helluva lot worse.’ He thought as he lazily thumped his way down the stairs, already there was a little commotion from the flat kitchenette. Sasha turned and saw him coming down the stairs, she now wearing her own bath gown, her cheeks blushed bright red as she turned back to cracking an egg. Armin felt a pang of guilt as he walked past her. He couldn’t help himself.

“Hey, I’m sorry… If I’d thought you’d just got out of the shower I…” He began, his voice trembling with embarrassment.

“Wait, you thought I’d just got outta the shower?” Sasha quickly interrupted turning to him. Armin answered in surprise.

“What? You weren’t?”

“Oh… Yeah, of course I was, absolutely nothing else.” She turned back to her eggs slowly, her blush subsiding. “Hey look, don’t worry ‘bout it. I am just too used to livin’ at home.” She chuckled awkwardly. “Want some eggs? I’ve accidently made too much than I think my stomach can take right now.” Armin’s stomach almost flipped at the thought of food.

“Uhhhh… Sorry Sasha, I think food is a bad idea right now.” He said as he covered his stomach.

“I thought as much. What time did you get back? We lost you as soon as we got in there, I got really worried.” She asked concerned.

“I… Uhhhh…” He struggled to remember. “I went to the bar for a drink thinking I’d see you two there and then I…” A flash of platinum blonde hair flew across his mind and he turned and ran back into his room.

“And what? Armin?!” Sasha called after him as his bedroom door closed. He dashed over to his pile of clothes his hand diving into the pocket of last night’s cords. He pulled his phone out and sighed.

‘Dead as a dodo.’ He slowly walked over to his bed and plugged it in, it vibrating as he did. There was a knock at his door.

“Armin? Y’alright in there?” It was Sasha, he opened the door.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Sasha detected the disappointment in voice and she seemed determined to find the source of it.

“What is it Armin?” She asked, prying a little deeper.

“Oh… I… Uhhh… Gave my number to a girl last night and she said she was going to text me today… But my phone’s dead.” He sighed as Sasha hit his arm and hugged him.

“Go own ya little trooper, good job!”

“Uhhh… Thanks?” He said a little puzzled.

“Was it the blondie at the bar?” Sasha said smiling as she let Armin go.

“Wait, so you did see me?” He said, feeling a little betrayed.

“Hey! Didn’t wanna cramp your style! She coming tonight?” Sasha’s excitement fazing Armin a little.

“Well I did invite her, but she did ask if she could bring a plus one, so it sounds like she’s already off the charts.” He half-smiled.

“Glass half-full Armin! Could be just a friend!” She said as she suddenly remembered her eggs and dashed back to the kitchenette. He closed the door behind her and went about getting dressed. As he did his phone suddenly sparked to life, buzzing like an angry wasp as it announced its return to life. Armin rushed over, still not fully dressed. The logo screen seemed to hanging around for a lot longer than it had ever done before.

“Come on, come on…” He whispered, willing the phone to life. The lock screen eventually sprung up, his thumbs dashing his code into the phone faster than he’d ever done before, he went straight to his messages and there it was. A little red circle with a white number 1 in it.

‘Is it her?’ His phone didn’t recognise the number so it had to be her. He opened the message.

_‘Armin, where is this party tonight and when should we get there? Annie.’_ He couldn’t help but smile, his thumbs dashed out a reply as fast he could.

_‘Hey Annie! Its at 133 pennine house and I don’t know, 10ish I think. Armin’_ He tapped send and went back to getting dressed. Just as he threw his head into a grey t-shirt the main flat door groaned open. Armin went to the window to catch a glimpse of their latest housemate, but he wasn’t quick enough so he dashed to his room door and opened it. Sasha had done the same and her eyes were already wide with surprise.

“Ey up darlin’, couldn’t giz us an ‘and with this?” A deep gruff male voice rang out from the main door. Armin walked toward the voice and his reaction was a mirror of Sasha’s. Whoever he wasn’t a man. He was a giant. He was at least 3 times the size of Armin. His head was full of short blonde hair, his eyes a golden colour of hazel. His face much like his body, was well defined with sharp cheekbones and brow ridge.

“Oh ey, come on you giz an ‘and too!” Armin shook his head and rushed to try and help. “That’s it, HEAVE!” Armin pulled with all he could muster and the massive bag gave way, being pulled through the door him tripping as it did.

“WOOO! YEAH!” The beast of a man called out in celebration, as his hulking bag got in through the door, he went on to laugh and reached a hand out to Sasha, over the collapsed Armin.

“Reiner Braun, nice to meet ya luv.” He said as Sasha took his hand still gawping at his size, he shook it roughly before looking down at Armin and smiling.

“You alright down there mate?” He offered him a hand and Armin took it sheepishly. Reiner pulled him up quickly.

“WOAH!” He then felt his hand shaking vigorously. “Oh, hey… Uh, Armin Arlert.”

“Nice ta meet ya mate.” He said, letting go of Armin’s hand. “Right, room 3?” Sasha managed to point upstairs.

“Upstairs… I’m Sasha Blouse by the way.” He voice was almost trembling.

“Tar very much luv. Unfortunately can’t stay long, got Rugger trials this afternoon. I’ll dump mi stuff and be off. Nice ta meet ya both.” Reiner said as he shouldered his massive pack and thumped his way upstairs, Armin scarpered quietly out of his way still mostly speechless. Both his and Sasha’s eyes were fixed on him until he disappeared upstairs.

“Flamin’ ‘eck…” Sasha said slowly.

“Agreed…” Armin said, his voice trailing off.

“Hey, is, is this flat 133?” A quiet voice said from behind them both. Armin turned and in the doorway stood a petite woman, she was even shorter than Armin, maybe even Connie. The first thing Armin noticed were the large pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Her blonde cascaded from her head and disappeared past her small shoulders. Her heart-shaped face was dotted with dainty little features. Sasha was the first to reply.

“Aye you’re in the right place, come on in…. Let me guess, room five?” She smiled.

“Oh am I the last to arrive?” The petite woman hopped into the short hall, her backpack seeming to dwarf her.

“Aye, don’t worry though, ya haven’t missed much!” Sasha said with a smile. “So what’s your name lofty?”

“I’m Krista Lenz. I’m studying Chemistry at the university.” She said nervously. Sasha offered her hand and Krista took is softly, shaking it gingerly.

“And I’m Sasha Blouse, that there’s Armin Arlert.” Sasha said as nodded her head towards Armin as he gently took Krista’s hand and shook it. “Your room is upstairs on the right.” Sasha smiled.

“Thanks.” Said Krista quietly.

“Oh! Krista!” Sasha blurted out suddenly, Krista turned suddenly, a worried look on her face. “We’re havin’ a flat party tonight with a bunch of people we met last night and some plus one’s, see ya there later?” Sasha said eagerly.

“Oh, uhhh, I don’t know, maybe…” Krista managed to squeeze out.

“Hey, you’ll be alright, I’ll look after ya!” Sasha said, attempting to put here at ease.

“Oh, I’ll see what I’m doing…” Krista said as she backed up the stairs. Sasha dropped the issue.

“Alright Krista, nice to meet ya.” Sasha turned back to Armin and widened her eyes as she sighed.

“Hey,” Armin began, “she’s probably nervous, she’ll come out of her shell, just give her time to settle.” He said smiling. From upstairs they heard Reiner’s booming voice obviously aimed at Krista.

“Well you sure are pretty ain’t you?” Krista’s reply was totally inaudible, but her door shut very quickly afterwards. He then crashed his way down the stairs and out the door, shouting as he did.

“See ya all later!” Armin and Sasha looked at each other again.

“Now I don’t know what to think of ‘im.” Sasha said first.

“Well… I think he’s alright, nice enough, but jeez…” Armin paused.

“Sure is somethin’…” Sasha trailed off.

“Yeah….”  Armin shook his mind away from the nightmare he was having of Reiner picking him up and over his head. “Anyway, I need a nap, sure don’t feel like I’ve slept well at all.” He said as went back towards his room.

“Alright Armin, if you’re not up by 8 I’ll come wake ya up for the PARTAAAAAAY!” she danced a little on the spot as he closed his door, Armin couldn’t help but smile at her. He turned and collapsed onto his bed, straight onto his phone. He reached under him and grabbed it, unlocking it he saw another message.

_‘See you then. Annie.’_ Now that made Armin smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short one! Next one will be longer I promise ;) Also lets get to ze PARTAY!  
> KapsLock, signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning guys, its a LONG chapter :P Have fun! ;)

Armin’s door shook with the force of Sasha’s thumping.

“Wakey wakey Loverboy! 8:30 and las’ chance for grub before the PARTAAAAAAY!” She managed to shout through the door. She sounded ecstatic about tonight’s possibilities.

‘To be honest, I’m a little excited about it too Sasha.’ Armin thought of Annie again as he dragged his head up from the pillow, his hair a tangled mess in front of his heavy eyes. Armin managed to roll himself upright before shouting back to Sasha.

“You cooking?” He said with a smile.

“Oh ya cheeky bastard…” He could already see the look on her face. “You’d be right, but don’t get too used to it!” Armin laughed.

“What is it?”

“Just somethin’ I threw together. Come out an’ have a gander.” Sasha teased through the door. Armin breathed heavily as he dragged himself up onto his feet and went to the door. He could already smell whatever it was, and it was delicious.

“Mmmmmm, smells amazing Sasha.” He said as he opened the door, the smell suddenly becoming much stronger.

“Thank ya Armin, back home we call is mish-mash, this one made with bacon.” She explained as he turned into the kitchen, Sasha was already tossing the mish-mash in a large frying pan. “Well find a bowl and I’ll serve up.” She said, concentration in her eyes, looking for every detail in the meal. Armin looked around quickly, managing to find a one his bowls in the top-right hand cupboard behind Sasha. He also picked up a fork from there too.

“Ready!” He said, slightly too excited than he probably should have been.

“Well don’t sound too eager!” Sasha said chuckling as she used a massive slotted spoon to scoop the meal into Armin’s bowl. “Eat well, you’ll need it for tonight.” Sasha said with a chuckle and wink. Armin could already feel himself blushing.

“Uhhh… Thanks! I’m… Gonna go get ready.” Armin quickly dashed back into his room, he could almost feel Sasha’s smirk in the back of his head. Armin took a bite of the mish-mash, which on the surface he could see potatoes, peas, bacon and some scrambled egg, it tasted just as good as it smelled, if not better. Armin demolished it in a matter of minutes, then his mind was on the next big thing. Tonight, what was he going to wear? He opened his wardrobe and looked.

‘Suit? No, too much… T-shirt and jeans? Nah, too casual… Maybe both? Yeah, that’ll do.’ He nodded as he pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. He managed to throw them on quickly, with a mist of deodorant and a splash of aftershave. Armin had only worn it once before and was surprised himself at how powerful it was. He looked at himself in the mirror, using his hand as a comb to get his hair under control.

‘I might need a second opinion.’ He thought really unsure. He turned and went back out into the kitchen, Sasha was no-where to be found.

“Sasha?” Armin called out. “Where are you?” There was no answer. ‘Must be out getting things for tonight.’ He thought. ‘I could ask Krista?’ He thought. He didn’t have any bad feelings against Connie or Reiner but he definitely needed a woman’s opinion. He turned and began to walk out the kitchen as Connie’s door opened. He was still wearing his glasses and wore a whit, waist-length, tie-up tunic and a pair of dark green harem pants with a pair of flip-flops to complete the look. Connie’s eyes widened at Armin.

“Well who you got coming tonight?” He said as chuckled. “Looking sharp as fuck Armin.”

“Uhhhh, thanks Connie, you alright?” He said, dodging the question, but still grateful for Connie’s roundabout compliment.

“Aye, sorry about this morning.” Said Connie as he rubbed his head.

“Don’t worry, I think you needed the bathroom more than I did, oh the other flatmates have arrived by the way.” Armin said smiling.

“Thought I heard commotion earlier, they alright?” Connie said as he went past Armin to turn the kettle on.

“Reiner’s… Unique and Krista seems lovely.” Answered Armin.

“Unique?” Connie looked at him with a mixture of puzzlement and curiosity.

“You’ll know when you meet him. Trust me I can’t describe him.” He said half-chuckling at the end.

“Okay…” Connie said hesitantly. At that moment the door opened, the rustle of plastic bags following.

“Hey guys! Got supplies for tonight!” Sasha’s voice rang out as she rounded the corner, the door closing behind her. She and Connie met eyes for a second.

“Hey Sasha.” He said firmly as he turned around took his cup of tea and dashed past Armin back towards his room.

“Hey Connie.” She trailed off as he ignored her completely and went back into his room leaving an air of awkwardness that even Armin couldn’t ignore.

“Uhhhh… What was that about? He was fine a minute earlier.” Armin asked confused.

“I don’t know.” Sasha said without flinching, even her happiness of a few moments ago gone.

“Probably still not too good…” Armin offered lightly as an explanation.

“Yeah…” Sasha said, something in her voice. “Looking good Armin.” She said suddenly turning and smiling at him. “I’m sure she won’t be able to keep her eyes off you.”

“Thanks Sasha… You okay?” Armin asked concerned.

“Yeah… Now help me set up for tonight! We’re gonna have a great night, alright?” She replied quickly.

“Yeah.” Armin said nodding with a smile at Sasha.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

“Okay, 9:45, people start arriving in five to ten minutes. I need to go get ready, you be okay Armin?” Sasha said, totally focussed on being a host.

“Yep, I’ll be all good, you go get ready!” He said jokingly as she ran to her room. The moment her door closed the flat door opened and there was a large hearty laugh.

‘Oh God, Reiner.’ Armin thought as he poked his head round the corner to check, and he was right, but he wasn’t alone. Behind him was another huge guy, even taller than Reiner, but not as wide. Reiner looked up at Armin.

“’Ey up Armin, this is Bertolt met ‘im at the Rugger trials, Bertolt meet Armin, ‘ousemate.” He said as he squeezed to the wall to let Bertolt by.

“Nice to meet you Armin.” He said smiling and offering his hand, Armin took it and shook it happily. He didn’t seem at all intimidating like Reiner. Bertolt was really very tall, with short dark hair loose hair, with a long elongated face. His fair complexion was completed with a pair of innocent looking green eyes. This all made look and feel like a big friendly giant, even his smile had a calming effect on Armin.

“Nice to meet you too Bertolt.” Armin returned smiling. He heard the door behind him creek open and Connie’s bold head poke round. Armin spun his head round to chat to him.

“Hey Connie, this is Reiner and Bertolt, Reiner’s our housemate and Bertolt his mate.” This made Connie come out completely and both Reiner and Bertolt looked at him, a confused look on their faces, probably at his attire Armin guessed. Reiner spoke first.

“Nice get up mate.” He said stifling laughs as he extended his hand. Bertolt turned to Reiner, what seemed like scolding him. Connie’s own eyes widened like Armin’s and Sasha’s when they first met Reiner.

“Heh thanks.” Connie said taking the jest on the chin. Armin was impressed, his normally witty Philosophy mouth was kept at bay. Armin managed to chuckle inwardly.

“Anyway,” Reiner’s booming voice rung out. “Me and Bertolt gotta go get ready for this party! WOOOOO!” Reiner finished as he punched the air. Armin dodged out the way as the two giants barrelled past him and up the stairs, every step seeming to creak under their weight. Connie spoke when they’d disappeared.

“Lumbering meathead, nothing but one of ‘lad’ characters.” He cursed Reiner under his breath before another knock on the door. Armin looked at his watch. 9:50, probably not Annie yet.

“Ah there they are.” Connie said as he opened the door. “Jean! Marco! Glad you could come and join us for our little get together.” Connie’s voice had changed in an instant, his usual ‘common’ tone had been replaced by something much more upper class, something he’d expect when addressing the Queen. He retreated quickly to let his two guests in, in a second Armin wasn’t surprised by Connie’s tone. In the doorway stood two impeccably dressed, tall and proud young men. Both were dressed in freshly pressed black suits and starched white shirts underneath with black ties.

‘Well… Fuck.’ Armin thought as he saw them.

“Thank you Connie, so who might this be? A housemate? Or did you hire a butler for us?” The first one said as he turned to Armin.

‘Oh my… God…’ Armin thought. ‘This is really going to suck, how can someone be so pretentious?’ He questioned.

“Oh no, that’s Armin, he’s our flat doctor, or medical student at the moment.” Armin was surprised by Connie’s sudden civility towards him. “Armin this is Jean Kirstein. Jean, Armin Arlert.” He said almost like a butler himself. Armin reached out towards the taller and athletic built man, he looked and saw his perfectly cropped ash brown hair and intense hazel eyes which were set into a quite long face, a bit like a horse. But his eyes were the eyes of a go-getter, someone who didn’t care who was in the way to what he wanted. He was going to get it. Suddenly he remembered as he shook his hand.

“Wait... Kirstein? As in Chancellor of the Exchequer Kirstein?” Armin said, feeling a little intimidated.

“Ah, another man who knows his politics.” He said as he let go of Armin’s hand.

“So I guess you’re studying Politics then?” Armin inquired cautiously.

“I like him Connie, intelligent.” He said smiling and stepping past him. “Are the drinks through here?” Armin nodded and followed Jean round with his eyes, suspicious.

“Armin” Connie continued with the second man. “This is Marco Bott, a friend of Jean’s.” Armin turned back and saw another taller man, only very slightly taller than Jean. Armin could already feel his air of calm and controlled authority as he extended his hand.

“Lovely to meet you Armin, good to meet a future doctor, can imagine you’re very selfless.” Marco said as he took Armin’s hand and shook it with a smile. The man on the end of the arm also had perfectly parted pitch black hair. He saw he had a pair of caring large brown eyes that almost made Armin smile on the spot. Marco’s face was small and rounded, but it was spotted with sweet little freckles. Armin was little surprised by Marco being friends with Jean.

“Oh, thank you, I like to think so.” Armin replied with a chuckle. Marco suddenly pulled him in and said whispering.

“I apologise for Jean, he can be… Difficult sometimes.” Armin waved it off, gesturing that it was alright and not to worry. Marco nodded at him mouthing ‘Thanks’ as he let go of his hand and joined Jean in the kitchen, Connie followed in tow, a little like a lost puppy. At that moment Armin heard a door upstairs unlock and large lumbering steps along the landing.

‘Reiner and Bertolt, now they don’t need any announcement.’ He thought smiling. He looked as they came down the stairs, looking like clones of each other. Both wearing tight white t-shirts that seemed to… Accentuate their muscles, and a dark pair of jeans. If he wasn’t friends with Reiner he would definitely feel intimidated right now.  That’s when Sasha’s door opened, her hair now loose and draped over her shoulders and her face made up like a catwalk model. She was wearing a short vest top and a pair of skinny jeans so to show off her flat stomach, with a diamond belly button stud and a pair of calf high boots. She stepped out confidently and with power.

“Looking… Killer Sasha.” Armin nodded, a little astounded. She looked at him as she casually flicked a bit of hair behind her ear.

“Oh ta Armin, your sheila not here yet?” She asked. He shook his head.

“Nah not yet, but she wasn’t looking to be hear till just after 10.” He said smiling.

“And Krista?” She asked a little concerned.

“No sign yet.” He said as he looked to the ceiling.

“I’ll go convince her, the rest in the kitchen?” She said already headed towards the stairs. Armin nodded for yes.

“Damn Sash, looking pucker.” Reiner boomed as she went between him and Bertolt on the way to the stairs.

“Thanks boys.” She said as she turned her head and winked at the two hulking Rugby players. Armin swore he saw Reiner nearly pass out before he turned to Bertolt and wrapped him into a playful headlock.

“Fuck wan’t she a beaut’!” He said quietly to Bertolt, who only laughed at him as managed to break out. Armin immediately saw some sense regret in Bertolt.

‘What was th...?’ His thought was interrupted by another single, hard knock on the door. Suddenly Armin’s mind went blank as he turned and began to open the door. There she was on the other side, her platinum blonde hair, now hanging loose and was totally swept to her right side, flowing down just past her shoulder. Her ocean blue eyes were still as stunning as last night, but there sure was something different. Armin had to use all of his might to not let his jaw drop. Annie stood tall and proud, wearing a little black dress that barely went past her thighs, her long toned legs on display again. The dress hugged her thin athletic figure and with a deep V-neck cut that showed plenty of her cleavage. It wasn’t excessive, but God was she showing plenty of skin. Armin had another, more primal reaction to this Annie. He composed himself.

“Hey Annie! Great to see you, come on in.” He said smiling. That’s when he noticed the girl behind Annie. “Oh hey, you must be Annie’s friend.” Suddenly Annie spoke.

“That’s my housemate Ymir. Ymir this is Armin, the guy I told you about.” A wave of relief rushed over Armin.

‘She’s single!’ Armin’s mind exclaimed.

“Excuse me?” Annie said suddenly bringing him back to reality.

“Oh sorry…” Armin quickly said as he shuffled out of Annie’s way to let her in. As Ymir stepped into the light he finally got a good look at her and her darker, olive-skin complexion. She was almost the opposite of Annie tonight, apart from in body shape, she too was of athletic build, but she was much taller than Annie. Her long brown hair was held back in a dishevelled ponytail. Her eyes were a very light shade of blue, almost making them grey, she shot a look at him and his entire body shivered from head to toe. Her gaze was equally as intimidating as Annie’s. Her face was accentuated by small, but sharp features which made her glare even more intimidating. She was wearing a pair of large and loose camouflaged combats that hung low with a loose tie-die t-shirt with enough colours it looked like a rainbow. He let her through without question, she was someone not to mess with. She followed Annie into the hallway which had rapidly been filled with people as they swelled from the kitchen. Reiner’s voice boomed out suddenly.

“Hey darlin’, my name’s Reiner, you better remember it, cause you’ll be screaming it later.” Armin turned the corner as he remembered that Annie was the only girl in the room, and he was pretty sure Reiner wasn’t into guys. He didn’t need to imagine Annie’s reaction, it was already in process. Her face covered with her hand and sighing. Annie didn’t even turn to answer him directly.

“I am surprised your member even works with the amount of steroids you must pump into your body.” She turned and looked him dead in the eye and raised her clenched fist, leaving her pinky finger up and wiggling it. “Or is it now this big?” Reiner’s face began to turn red.

“Fucking bitch, you don’t know me!” He hit his chest. “This is ALL natural!” Annie laughed.

“Wow, just… Wow, already beating your chest like a gorilla, I didn’t even need to insult your intelligence.” Reiner began to turn even redder before Bertolt grabbed his shoulder and flicked him around.

“Calm down, she’s not worth it.” His voice was calming and sympathetic, that gentle giant quality already showing itself. Suddenly Connie’s voice could be heard, his words already slurring as he threw himself into the situation.

“You leave her alone you lumbering oaf, she isn’t a piece of meat!” There wasn’t an obvious aim for his insult, but Reiner stood up to the challenge.

“What did you call me you ponce?” Reiner shouted as he broke free from Bertolt’s grip. Armin caught sight of Bertolt’s look of despair.

“Ha, no wonder you can’t understand me, I bet you think you can take any girl you like!” Connie continued his barrage. Armin thought best to quickly get to Annie’s side and get her out of the situation. He quickly ducked into the kitchen, quickly making her a double Southern Comfort and coke and grabbing himself a bottle of cider. He dashed back out into the verbal melee, but now Jean had piled in on Connie’s side.

“You’re nothing but a bumbling meathead aren’t you? I bet your family are the types my family’s taxes pay for! Tell me, when did your Dad last get off his arse and _work_?!” Armin nudged Annie’s shoulder and gestured her to kitchen, lifting her drink. She nodded and followed him, anger in her stride as Reiner weighed in again.

 “I bet your family don’t even know the definition of proper ‘ard work! Bet you’ve never got your hands dirty doing manual labour!” He continued as Bertolt and Jean tried to placate the situation, but to no avail. Annie and Armin managed to escape into the kitchen, Armin apologised when they got there.

“I am so sorry about Reiner… He’s…”

“An idiot who thinks he has a cock the size of his ego?” Annie finished spitefully.

“Not what I was going to say, but yeah, guess you could say that.” Armin said chuckling quietly as the argument continued outside. “Anyway, I never asked last night, what do you study?” He went and leant against the side next to Annie. Her expression changed in an instant, suddenly looking as calm as the ocean on a fine day.

“Law, I want to study specifically in Criminal Law.” Armin smiled.

“Not letting the bad guys get away with it?” Annie looked at him for a few seconds, Armin tried to remain calm on the surface but inside, her stare was making his heart skip.

“You’re a lot more perceptive than last night.” He head turning sideways.

“Well… My senses were quite blunted.” Armin managed to smile, trying to look confident.

“I guess you’re right.” Annie returned as she sipped her drink. “But not your memory so it seems.” Armin looked at her confused. “Southern Comfort.” She raised her glass a little.

“Oh that, well I don’t remember how I got home last night I just woke up this morning remembering a very pretty girl with beautiful hair...” Armin paused, suddenly realised what he said. Annie looked at him in silence. “Sorry, must be the drink talking, I am brand new to this drinking thing and…” Suddenly there was a loud thumping sound and a crash. Armin dashed to the hall door to see a scene of chaos. Jean was on the floor nursing a bleeding nose while Reiner was being held back by Bertolt, screaming hysterically.

“You talk that way about mi Mum again, I fuckin’ kill ya!” Bertolt pulled him back and dragged him into the hall towards the door. In a second Armin’s medical mind was there, he rushed to Jean’s side.

“Get out the way and let me see.” He pushed Connie and Marco out the way and was over Jean inspecting his nose. “Jean, calm down, so I can have a look.” His voice serious and determined.

“Get off me! You’re not a real doctor yet so don’t act like one!” Jean pushed him off and stood up heading towards the hall where Reiner was, but Marco grabbed him and dragged him into the Kitchen before he could get anywhere. He was whispering something into his ear.

“Think about your future, don’t do anything stupid.” Jean nodded and stood himself up, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the dishcloth, wetting it and placing it on his nose, his two companions were in tow. They squeezed past Annie who had been stood in the doorway watching everything unfold, her expression smooth and relaxed, but focussed on him. Armin could see the cogs behind her eyes whirring into action, he wondered what was she thinking, she was an enigma and he was Alan Turing. He wanted to slow the Annie code… Hopefully it wouldn’t require him to build a massive computer that filled a room to do it. Armin suddenly felt something pat him on the shoulder, he turned quickly breaking his stare with Annie. It was Sasha, she gestured for him to follow her. He nodded in agreement, Annie was still looking at him as he rounded the stairs. Sasha stopped him on the first floor landing.

“What the fuck is going on?” She said sternly, twisting on her heels, there was alcohol on her breath, she and Krista must’ve been having a private drink.

“Reiner hit one of Connie’s friends, Jean.” Armin blurted out, Sasha sighed and covered her face with her palm.

“Fuckin’ hell… Why?” Armin shrugged.

“Connie was defending Annie from Reiner’s advances…”

“And Jean waded in?” Sasha interrupted him quickly, Armin only nodded. Sasha look suddenly turned determined and focussed on something as she looked to the floor.

“Okay, Krista is just getting ready, she’s already nervous as it is, don’t say a word of this, got me?” She glared at Armin almost threateningly.

‘If looks could kill…’ Armin thought as he spoke. “Got it.” He said nodding. As he did Krista’s door slid open and there she was, her small height had been propped up on a pair of small white heels, but what surprised Armin was what she was wearing. She was wearing a knee length dress that screamed vintage style, its modest neck-line showing a pair of prominent collarbones. The top-half featured a pale pink floral design, it hugged her figure before the skirt billowed out with a large pink bow fixed at her hip. The skirt was made up of two halves, one continued the floral design. Then a laced white underskirt which made up the rest of the dress to just below her knees. Sasha’s demeanour changed in an instant.

“Wow Krista… That’s so pretty.” She said, almost as stunned as Armin. Krista looked up at them both.

“Really? What do you think Armin?” Her voice obviously laden with worry.

“Yeah Krista, you look great.” He said smiling. Sasha’s happy and tipsy demeanour was back in an instant as she turned and skipped towards the stairs.

“Come on Krista! Let’s get our party on!” Krista followed sheepishly behind with Armin bringing up the rear. The scene downstairs was calmer, but there definitely was palatable tension in the air but is seemed to disappear as soon as everyone looked up to Krista. Looks of anger and frustration smoothed out into admiration and calm.

‘Krista is a special kind of person…’ Armin thought as he descended the stairs slowly. His eyes scanned the room quickly, he noticed three sets of eyes staring straight at Krista. Connie, Reiner… And Ymir, but Krista was only looking back at one person. Ymir. Krista took the last step looking like a princess, her step steps delicate. Ymir had been quietly observing everything up until now, but now she turned and was whispering something into Annie’s ear. Reiner was the first to approach, pushing past a helpless Bertolt.

“Well don’t ya look like a beautiful flower? Wonder if ya got thorns?” Reiner’s voice was already heavily slurred as he spoke, and Bertolt was already approaching, but something stopped him in his past.

“Oh, you must be Reiner? I’m your housemate Krista.” She said with a confidence that Armin hadn’t expected out of her. “I am really sorry but could I please go and get a drink?” Reiner looked at her a little stunned

“Go for it luv, but you come straight back ‘ere, aight?” He said winking while stepping back to let her into the kitchen. Sasha turned a looked at Armin mouthing something.

‘What. The. Fuck?’ Armin was just as confused as her and shrugged. He came down off the stairs and looked at Annie smiling. Sasha whispered in his ear from behind.

“Ya didn’t tell me she was smokin’.” Armin could almost feel her smile. “Go get her trooper.” She encouraged with playful shove in her direction. He walked over calmly, the liquid confidence now having definitely taken its toll.

“Hey, did I miss anything?” He said, directed at Annie.

“Who’s that?” Ymir said suddenly as Annie seemed to ignore his question, her eyes cast over the area in front of her, calculating.

“That’s Krista, studies Chemistry, and is really sweet if a bit shy.” Ymir suddenly looked back at her in the kitchen where Connie, Jean and Marco were all conversing, but Connie was talking to her.

“I remember Helen Keller once wrote that the most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched, they must be felt with the heart, and my heart just skipped a beat.” Krista twisted, a drink in her hand.

“Oh.” She giggled. “Thank you, and you are?” Krista extended her hand.

Connie took it and placed a kiss on it. “I’m Connie.” Everyone watching eye’s widened immediately. Armin couldn’t help himself.

“Fuck… That’s creepy…” Armin whispered. Krista immediately turned red and withdrew her hand quickly and walked away quickly. “Wait, sorry! Come back!” Connie said chasing her into the hall. Reiner had suddenly noticed Krista running from the kitchen.

“Now who’s treating girls like meat?” Reiner chuckled as he stood between Connie and Krista. “Because I bet you ain’t picturin’ long happy life with ‘er, more just what’s up inside her dress.” Krista turned, a look of disgust on her face. But that wasn’t what Armin was watching, Ymir suddenly left Annie’s side and appeared behind Krista, causing her to spin on her heels again almost falling over, if Ymir hadn’t caught her. Krista smiled.

“Hi... Who are you?” Ymir’s voice chimed in reply.

“I’m Ymir, Annie’s housemate.” She nodded in their direction. “I’m studying History, heard you studied Chemistry, that’s really cool…” Krista beamed.

“You really think so?” Ymir nodded, but Armin couldn’t now hear their conversation over Reiner and Connie’s shouting.

“I bet you’re just like your boss man over there, so why don’t you go scurry back to him so he can fight your battles for you?!” Reiner boomed as he said pointing at Jean. But Jean wasn’t looking at the argument, he was staring at Ymir… Not Krista, Armin was certain of that, in fact, Jean had kept a good distance between him and Ymir the entire time. He hadn’t been the only one.

“I can look after myself you ignorant brute!” Connie retorted, his body stiffening and fists clenching. Reiner noticed.

“Ha, go on prove how much of a big man you are to her then! HIT ME!” He suddenly boomed now standing over him. Bertolt suddenly grabbed Reiner’s shoulder.

“Come on Reiner, let’s go to the Rugby club, I heard the rest of the team were partying there.” His voice was calm, but somewhat pleading. Reiner stood strong for a few seconds, daring Connie to do it. After an agonizingly long time Reiner stepped off.

“Yeah… Come on Bertl, let’s go have an actual good time.” He said chuckling at Connie and the flat before turning and heading out the door. Bertolt managed to squeeze out a quiet apology before he left, following him.

“Good riddance.” Declared Connie as he heard the door close, he then walked over towards Ymir and Krista. Armin already noticed Annie stiffen up.

“I need a drink, I’ll be right back.” She said sharply as she walked to the kitchen.

“Oh, okay.” Armin said as he watched her go, he continued to before he saw something strange, Connie wasn’t after Krista. He stopped and whispered something into Ymir’s ear, he couldn’t hear what was said, but Ymir stopped what she was saying.

“Are you okay?” Krista said worryingly. Ymir smiled.

“Yeah, I’m okay, look, I’ll be right back just need to have a chat with Connie.” She turned suddenly and followed Connie upstairs, leaving Krista on her own. Armin didn’t want to leave her on her own. Which almost ended up crushing her between them.

“Oh, sorry!” He said chuckling as Krista fell back onto him. Sasha looked at them smiling.

“Ya know, you two look so damn similar, you could be like related.” They both chuckled and looked at each other.

“You’re not too far wrong Sasha!” Krista exclaimed, the alcohol definitely having taken affect. Armin could only laugh at them both. “You’re my big brother Armin!” She continued, putting on a small cute voice as she threw her arms around him. Armin stood in a little shock at first then hugged her back softly. Armin looked up and looked at Annie, seeing something he hadn’t seen. She looked threatened, Jean was looming over her, and he was smiling and saying something that was peeling away at Annie.

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” Armin said, letting Krista go and striding towards the kitchen.  He didn’t have an obligation to defend her, but as a friend, he wanted to. He then hear something from Jean that made him stop in his tracks.

“I know who you are, Annie Leonhart, or… More so I know your father. CEO of Leonhart Legal Services if I remember? I wonder what he would say if I told him his daughter had an interest with a small blonde backwater medical student and not the man he put forward? Where is he anyway?” Annie was stiff as a board, unable to move, she just looked down, holding her drink tightly. “And what would daddy think of his little girl dressed like this?” He gestured to Annie’s dress. “Don’t you dare think you and your dirty friend can blackmail me. I know everything about your family and I can destroy you in a heartbeat.” He snapped his fingers.

“That’s enough Jean…” Said Marco as he noticed Armin, he gently pulled him away from Annie and she was off like a shot. Almost running for the door.

“Annie wait!” Armin called after her as he followed out the door of the flat.

“AnniE STOP!” He called again once outside. She did and said with her voice trembling.

“What do you want Armin?”

“Let me help you.” He couldn’t believe what he just said, it was already so clichéd. She turned quickly and approached him aggressively.

“Why do you care?” There were tears in her eyes. “You don’t even know me.” Armin’s voice turned cold and clinical.

“You’re studying Law because of your Father, but your passion is elsewhere, a sport maybe.”

“Have you been analysing me? Like I’m some kind of science project?” Her voice rising to shout at him as tears began to stream. Armin sighed.

“No Annie, I… You’re interesting, intriguing even.” She was shouting now.

“Intriguing?! I am a human being Armin! Fucking hell you really are socially inept aren’t you?! Who did you buy out to get here?!” That hit Armin’s nerve.

“And who did you Dad buy out?” He regretted it as he said it. Annie’s voice dropped to a whisper

“How dare you. I should…” She turned and walked away.

“Annie! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Armin called out after her.

“Leave me alone Armin... It was nice knowing you.” And just like the other night she was gone, disappearing into the night.

“What about Ymir?!” He called out feebly into the night. ‘Well done Armin…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooohooooo! Anyone still there? Oh hey! Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D   
> Feel bad for poor little Armin though, ah well, romance never sails smoothly (or at least doesn't make good storytelling ;))   
> KapsLock, signing off!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> Hope the last chapter hasn't broken you too much ;) (Who am I kidding you guys are evil people who feed on suffering XD) Anyway welcome back! :D What does the future hold for our little Armin, read and find out :D

The rest of Fresher’s week had passed since the disastrous house party, and Armin still wasn’t able to sleep well. The first night he’d cried himself the sleep, the rest he had stayed up well past midnight, staring at the ceiling. He had tried to force Annie out of his head, not think about her, but he saw her platinum blonde everywhere, even when it wasn’t her.  He hadn’t seen, spoken or even tried to text her since their argument. He thought it best to wait and see, but if his destroyed sleep pattern wasn’t enough evidence. It wasn’t working. The only other thing he’d been able to be dragged to was the societies fair. He’d looked around but nothing had screamed out to him, nothing could offer the emotional salvation he was looking for. The rest of the flat had their thing, Sasha, the baking society, Connie, the debating society, Reiner had made the rugby A team and Krista had joined the chemistry society.

His heavy eyelids drooped open to look at his screeching alarm clock, this was his first day of proper university and already he had doubts whether he was in the right place. He dragged himself up and out of bed, throwing on anything, his white shirt untucked from a pair of grey cords and brown boots. He looked at himself in the mirror he’d hung on the back of his door. His eyes sunken with grey bags, he looked like shit. He felt like shit. He grabbed his small grey canvas satchel and went to leave the flat before he heard an unfamiliar voice from the kitchen.

“Armin?” He turned a there was Ymir, stood in a long, loose green shirt that could be mistaken for a dress.

“Oh hey… What…?” he began lazily.

“Seeing Krista. You talked to Annie?” Her voice interrupted his question before he could finish. He shook his head. “Try it, everyone has mentioned how you’ve changed.”

“She made herself quite cle...” She interrupted him again.

“Annie doesn’t always think. We’re all guilty of that.” He turned opening the door.

“Thanks Ymir, but maybe its best that we all just move on.” He said as he left.

“Ar...” Ymir began before being cut off by the closing heavy door.

‘Why was Ymir seeing Krista?’ He thought as he walked out of Pennine House and back onto the campus, the early morning sun pierced the low mist of the early autumn morning, the rays making the frosted grass the surrounded the path glisten as if made of glass. Armin remembered his first walk through following Rico, how he had been astounded by the beauty of the campus. The slowly dawning sun casting long shadows of the trees that flanked him as he walked the path, those shadows looking like bars on prison windows. Is this truly what he wanted or was he too trapped by the weight of responsibility and expectation? Annie flashed across his mind like a wave, and again he pushed her out. That’s the last thing he needed to be thinking about.

He followed the snaking path, retracing his steps from over a week ago towards the medical school building. He looked around, there were the other students, all in gaggles of friends or coursemates. They all seemed to be smiling and laughing, probably regaling each other with hilarious incidents and stories of their own Fresher’s weeks. He ignored them, he just wanted to get on with his day and get back to bed and sleep, or at least try. He finally reached the building and slowly walked up the stairs and between the big marble columns he’d seen on the first day. The outside of the building looked old, but the internal design was very minimalistic and modern, glass, metal and treated pale wood was the order of the day. Several corridors shot off this main area, light entering the room from windows in the dome the dome above, backed up with long electrical lights that hung around, even they looked sleek and advanced. It looked like a hospital. Nothing better than getting them started early. Signs of white and orange directed Armin to his first lecture, Anatomy and Physiology in the John Snow lecture hall.

‘The grandfather of modern epidemiology.’ Armin thought quickly as he recalled the man’s history. He quickly looked at the names of the other lectures halls and labs, each was named after famous scientists or physicians. Jenner, Lister, Barnard and Fleming, all famous names. Even some less known names, like the Salk lecture hall, and that was just rooms he passed on the way to his lecture.

‘I really am standing on the shoulders of giants.’ He thought as he finally reached the lecture hall. It wasn’t as large as he expected, but everything was to standard. Large semi-circular room, white walls, projector and a desk at the front, even the little chairs with the desks attached. Armin’s eyes dashed around the room, he’d arrived 15 minutes early so there weren’t many students, and those that were there were already nearly asleep.

“Armin?” A voice he recognised called out to him. He looked up and there was Bertolt, his gentle giant frame struggling to fit into the chair, even the on the aisle. He looked at him surprised as he approached. “Nice to see you again, you alright?”

“Are you a medical student?” Armin dodged the question.

“No, Sport Science, but I also have to learn about anatomy and physiology as well as you.” Bertolt shifted, allowing Armin past.

“So where’s Reiner?” He said as he plopped down into the chair.

“Was hoping you’d know.”

“Well… He sure wasn’t walking with me and I don’t know if he was home.” Bertolt sighed.

“Guess he’ll be sharing my notes then.” Armin chuckled. Bertolt looked at him again. “Are you okay?” Armin paused.

“No… I… Fluffed it with that girl. The night of the party we got into a bad argument and… I can’t seem to stop thinking about her.” Bertolt listened quietly. “I mean sure… I’ve been rejected before but… She didn’t reject me. I feel like… She pushed.”

“Like she pushed you away?” Bertolt questioned carefully.

“Yeah…” He said as he got his notepad out and a pen.

“Well… Have you tried talking to her?”

“I thought it best to… Wait and see if she talked to me.” He said

“Nothing?” Armin shook his head. “Well… Try it, you might be pleasantly surprised.” Bertolt said smiling. Armin just nodded.

“Yeah, maybe… So where did you take Reiner that night?” He said, trying to hurry along the conversation.

“Oh there was a party at the Rugby club… A hazing.” Bertolt’s voice quietened at the mention of hazing. Armin had only ever heard of the myths in American universities, but never heard of them in UK universities.

“A hazing? What happened?” Bertolt shifted uncomfortably.

“The committee were trying to make us all do something... Awful to a prostitute. Disgusting.” Bertolt shook his head.

“You and Reiner…?” Armin probed softly.

“I managed to pull him out of doing it… Literally pull. He didn’t talk to me for days, but we’re good now.” He smiled. The hall had slowly filled with students, and still no sign of Reiner. Armin looked at his watch.

‘8:55, you’re cutting it close Reiner.’ Armin thought as he watched the door. Bertolt suddenly reached for his phone as it buzzed to life in his pocket.

“Ah, Reiner’s not coming. ‘Fresher’s Flu’.” Bertolt chuckled as he returned his phone to his pocket. “She sure was pretty.” He continued suddenly.

“Oh, Annie? Yeah…” Armin looked at him, asking bluntly. “You going to try at her too like Reiner?” Bertolt chuckled.

“Nah, she’s… Not exactly my type, so don’t worry, and don’t worry about Reiner either, he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but after that verbal lashing she gave him, and seeing how you liked her… He’s honourable, let me just put it that way.” A tinge of admiration hung in his voice. Armin smiled as he heard someone call out.

“Right students!” The voice demanded. “Sit down and get ready.  Time to begin.” Everyone still standing darted for the nearest chair and organising themselves as silence descended over the room. “Now I hope you’ve got all your party distractions and need to drink in the past week, as from here on in. You’re working hard, probably the hardest you’ve ever worked for anything in your life.” The students looked at each other in fear. Apart from Armin, and Bertolt saw it. The focus and determination in his eyes, he wasn’t fazed. For a second, he looked like Annie.

The lecturer was tall with short blonde and steely blue eyes, the rest of his features were sharp, and he looked as if you could cut stone on his cheeks. He was wearing a finely cut suit as he stood up proudly behind the desk at the front of the hall.

“I am Dr Erwin Smith, but you all can call me Erwin.” He said nonchalantly as he prepared his lecture. “I hope you’ve all read the pre-reading, we’re starting based on that starting with the Gastro-Enteric system.” He said confidently as the projector flashed to life and began showing his slides.

‘Here we go…’ Armin thought as the lecture started in full-swing.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

“And that’s our three hours up.” Erwin said, ending the lecture at dead-on three hours for when it began. The students were exhausted, even Bertolt, but Armin was still writing furiously, his mind still running hard and fast, linking the anatomy of the gastro-enteric system with what he knew already. He felt someone shake his shoulder shake.

“Hey… It’s over.” Bertolt said with a small chuckle. Armin woke from his focus and looked at his notes, all 6 pages of them. “You were on fire! Answering every question he had. Nice one man!” Armin chuckled.

“Thanks.” He said as he packed away his stuff and began to walk down and out of the hall, following Bertolt.

“Wanna study buddy up with Reiner? He’s gonna need a lot of help… I’m gonna need a lot of help.” He said running his hand through his hair. Armin chuckled.

“Sure, when is good for you?”

“Uhhhh… Thursday evening, library?” Bertolt asked with a smile.

“Sure, sounds good to me.” He said smiling.

“Armin Arlert! Can I talk to you?” Erwin said suddenly, beckoning him over. Armin panicked for a second, his mind already trying to think of what he could’ve done wrong.

‘Did I answer too many questions? What did I do?’ He thought rapidly.

“Don’t worry, just want a small chat.” Erwin said softly. Armin turned to Bertolt.

“I’ll catch up with you later Bertolt.” He went up to Erwin, suppressing his panic of standing before this massive influential man.

“Good job today. Which tutorial group are you in?” Armin scrunched his face up in focus as Erwin casually packed his stuff to leave the lesson, a line of students wanting to ask questions lined up opposite Armin.

“Doctor Zoe’s I think…” He said, unsure.

“Well you’re not anymore, you’re in mine. Academic talent like yours will be wasted in Hange’s unfocussed and frankly bonkers tutorials. I’ll e-mail you your new timetable tonight. Any questions?” Armin stood there blown away.

“Uhhhh… No, it’s okay… Thank you.” He said as he turned around slowly, a little confused by what had just happened… Had he just been headhunted? He went out the door back to the corridor, still a little stunned before Bertolt brought him back to the real world.

“Well what was that about?” He said ruffling Armin’s hair.

“He’s taken me into his tutorial group, away from someone elses.” Armin was still a little bewildered by the entire ordeal.

“Well you definitely made a good first impression.” Bertolt said grabbing his shoulder tenderly. “Good job little man, definitely happy I’ve made a friend in you already.” Armin suddenly smiled honestly for the first time since his argument with Annie.

“Thanks Bertolt, you’re my friend too.” He said smiling.

“Cool man! Anyway I gotta run, Rugby practice for the second half of the day, you?”

“Uhhh, nothing.” Bertolt laughed as he skipped backwards.

“Ha! Easy Monday for you then! Remember what I said about Annie!” he managed to shout just before he disappeared into the crowd of vacating students. Armin snaked his way back towards Pennine House before something stopped him in his tracks, a sign pointing towards the ‘Auditorium’. He don’t know what took him but he thought with the extra half a day he should explore a little.

He followed the signs through the campus before coming to a large circular building, the most modern looking out of the rest he’d seen on campus. He entered through the glass door, the large foyer opened out into many different theatres, each sealed behind a pair of pale wooden doors. Each with a golden plaque reading what each was. Theatre 1 to 3, a dance room each with a set of attached dressing rooms for the actors and actresses. Before long Armin’s exploring led him to a room, much different from the others, a little white door with a window showing nothing but darkness. The wooden plaque on the door stated it simply as a ‘Practice Room’, he slowly opened the creaky door open and after feeling up and down for the switch, turned the lights on. The light gave way to a small room completely filled with piles of instruments, cello’s stacked against the wall, drums, guitars, flutes and… A massive grand piano standing like a centrepiece to the entire room. The dust had formed a thin layer over the magnificent beast of an instrument that took up most of the space in the room.

‘I haven’t played for a while…’ He thought as he slowly sat down and lifted the hatch to give way to a beautiful set of black and ivory keys staring back at him. He weighted his finger down on one, a chime shattering the silence. He dropped his bag as he settled on the stool in front of the instrument, resting both hands on the keys softly. He touched another, a deeper chime shivering its way through the air. He breathed in softly as his fingers suddenly chimed the beginning bars of Beethoven’s Fur Elise. He lost himself in the wondrous sound as it took him back to another time…

_“Almost Armin, you’re almost there!” His mother called out from the kitchen. It was a cold winter’s day with snow just settling, he was trying to learn this new piece of music his teacher had set him. The chimes of the old family piano resonating through the house, filling it with glorious sound of Beethoven. His mother always loved it when he played. She came and stood in the door of their small sitting room, listening to him._

_“You’ve almost got it, I know you can do it.” She reassured Armin as she came and sat down on the stool next to him. Her mother always smelt sweet to him, like vanilla and strawberries. Her shoulder length light ginger hair and bright and witty blue eyes watched his fingers carefully as he played. He hit the wrong note, breaking the cadence of noise._

_“Nuts!” He cursed, “I’ll never be able to do it!” He shouted in frustration. His mother run her soft fingers through his golden curly locks._

_“You can, you’re almost there, I know it!” She said encouragingly. “Here, let me help you.” She took Armin’s hands softly, her fingertips on top of his. She slowly started him off and eventually he naturally picked up speed, his fingers flowing magically from key to key, note after note flying through the cosy house air._

_“That’s it Armin! You’re doing it!” She said softly as he approached the final crescendo. He followed the music as it faded back out into silence again._

_“I… I did it Mummy!” He shouted as she took him in close to him._

_“Well done Armin, my little Beethoven! Why don’t you show Daddy when he gets home?” She said smiling down at him as her fingers run circles in his hair._

The sound of slow clapping awoke him from his memory as he spun around quickly. In the doorway stood a young woman, who already looked like his mother, the same short light ginger hair, but she had brown eyes, not blue, and she seemed a lot shorter than he remembered his mother being. Her clapping continued as the door closed behind her.

“That was very good.” Her voice was smooth like silk even though a heavy Eastern European accent was obvious in her speech. “I am Petra Ral, the universities choirmaster, and I think I’ve just found our replacement pianist.” She said as she sized him up with her eyes.

“Oh, I couldn’t do anything like that, I mean I haven’t played for a few years…” He started. She cut him off with a sharp hand signal.

“You just played a near perfect rendition of Fur Elise at full speed without breaking a sweat, if that is you rusty, I’m sure you could blow people away when fully oiled.” She said curtly, interrupting him. Armin didn’t quite know how to respond to that so stood there awkwardly as she circled him, assessing him still.  Before reaching into her satchel and pulling out sheets of music and thrusting them at him.

“Uhhhh…” He said gingerly taking the sheets.

“First practice is Friday night at 7 in auditorium 3. You better be there pianist.” She said quickly before marching back out of the practice room, leaving Armin alone and confused again.

‘What is going on today?’ He thought as he grabbed his satchel and walked back towards Pennine House.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Armin was working hard rewriting the day’s lecture when a knock came from the door.

“Y’awlright in there Armin? Saw your light on and thought you might want some company… And food?” Sasha's voice called through it. Armin smiled, she always knew the way to tempt him in. He walked over and opened the door for her.

“Sure, come on in.” He said as he turned back and went to his desk, a picture of the entire gastro-enteric system in his laptop. Sasha sat on his bed as he closed his laptop and pushed his office chair next to her sat on the bed. A bowl of Spaghetti Bolognese waiting for him as he did stopped short of the bed, he picked it up and chowed down like a man possessed. He had forgotten how hungry he was, and Sasha’s food had always tasted like made by a Michelin star chef. Or at least to him it did. Sasha spoke awkwardly as he chowed down.

“Sooooo… What happened between you and Annie last week?” Armin froze, a strand of spaghetti hung from his lips, he slowly sucked into his mouth and swallowed. He proceeded slowly.

“We fought...”

“What ‘bout?” She blurted out.

“Uhhhh… She didn’t like that I found her… Intriguing.”

“Well ya couldn’t have picked a worse word could ya?” She chuckled. “Never been with a sheila ‘have ya?” Armin shook his head. “Well… Try something spontaneous, sheilas love that!” She said a little excitedly.

“Like… What?” Armin said cautiously.

“I don’t know, turn up at her house with flowers or somethin’?” She said with a shrug.

“Well… Might be good, if I knew where she lived.” Armin lied.

‘She’d fucking hate that, I don’t really think she’s like you Sasha.’ He thought smiling. He didn’t want to cut her down just like that.

“Well, it’s something to think about little man. Ymir’s here plenty!” She said as she ruffled his hair just like Bertolt earlier that day. She got up and began walking out, hanging on the door looking at him.

“By the way, good job about the pianist thing, didn’t know you played and a good distraction” she said smiling.

“Fanks!” He said as he ate another mouthful of Sasha’s spaghetti bolognese. She chuckled as the door closed behind her. He demolished the food as began reading through the music Petra had given him. He had his own, weird way of reading music. He had to hum it to himself. Unfortunately he didn’t realise he was still doing it as he took his bowl out to wash.

“That’s a pretty melody.” Armin nearly dropped the bowl in surprise to Krista appearing behind him. “Oh, sorry Armin.” He chuckled.

“Don’t worry Krista, you can move like a ghost sometimes.” Krista smiled.

“You feeling any better?” She asked, bringing the emotions rushing back to Armin. He’d done a good job of suppressing it all the pass few hours. He sighed.

“Yeah, a bit better…” He couldn’t lie to Krista though, her sweet innocent eyes looked on him. “Well… No not really… Still feels like…” He stopped himself from swearing. “Salt on a fresh wound.”

“Well… Ymir’s been chatting to me and Annie’s not right either.” Armin raised his eyebrows. “She thinks… You brought light to her, even though she called you weird and totally socially inept.” Armin chuckled. “BUT, this was different, is what she said.”

“How so?” Armin looked at Krista, confusion splashed across his face.

“Well Ymir said it was different because she stopped. That was all she said, and in the past she’s ranted for hours about guys, and that the… Aftermath of this one is way different too…” She faded to silence.

“Go on…” He probed, stepping a little closer to Krista.

“Well… I probably wasn’t meant to tell you this… But, it’s worse, normally a day of silent treatment does it, but she’s still silent after just over a week.” Armin sighed.

“That could be anything Krista, the stuff I heard Jean talking…” Krista interrupted him.

“They both hate his guts…” Armin piped back.

“Anyway Krista… What I was going to say it was some pretty heavy stuff and she’s started Uni like the rest of us, she’s probably under a lot of stress.”

“It’s the first day Armin.”

“Law, like Medicine is high pressure, should’ve heard the lecturer today.” Armin said recalling Erwin’s attempt at a pep-talk.

“I guess…” She said quietly.  “Anyway… Just thought you’d want to know.” She said smiling.

“Thank you Krista… Really.” He returned her smile with a half-smile. That being the best he could muster at the time. He suddenly remembered the morning. And called after Krista. ”Hey, why was Ymir here this morning?” He said questioning her.

“Oh…” Krista looked flustered as she turned to answer him. “Uhm… Slumber party, just… Lots of food and Disney films…” She said chuckling nervously.

“Riiiiight…”Armin’s voice laden with suspicion. Krista quickly turned and darted up the stairs before Armin could continue. After quickly washing up his bowl he himself retreated back into his room, his humming definitely stopped. He sat back down at his laptop and looked at the clock.

’10:30pm, should probably quit for tonight.’ Suddenly a pinging noise popped up from the social media page he had open. Procrastination could take hold sometimes. He opened it up.

‘ _Hey Armin! How you doing? Msg me back when you get this, Mikasa x_ ’ Armin typed back quickly not wanting to miss her.

‘ _Hey Mik! I’m… Not so good. Hows nursing treating you? Worry you I’ll be your boss one day? Haha Armin x_ ’ He forced out a joke to his friend.

 _‘Whats wrong?’_ She’d cut out everything else and pinpointed straight on his problem. She had a habit of doing that, she’d always been defensive of Armin. Her little golden Angel.

 _‘Would you believe me if I told you girl trouble?’_ He typed back, trying to play it off as less than it was.

 _‘Already Armin? That’s gotta be some kind of record! Haha, she’s not pregnant is she?_ ’ Armin chuckled.

 _‘No! Just… A girl I liked, we kinda… Got into an argument last week at a party. Been feeling sour since, but according to her friend (seems to be getting close to a housemate) she’s not handling it to well either, and its important.’_ Hi fingers dancing over the keyboard.

 _‘Just checking :P Do you like her?_ ’ Armin paused… Did he like her?

 _‘I do… I’ve never felt like this about anyone, she’s beautiful and interesting and… Took my breath away.’_ He smiled just remembering her in her entirety.

 _‘And you still haven’t text her? I have one word for, it starts with I, ends with T and has dio in the middle.’_ Armin chuckled.

 _‘I… I can’t, what if she still hates me?’_ He replied back quickly.

 _‘And? You’ll get over it and move on, come on Armin, you’re gonna be a doctor, how are you gonna deal with telling someone their relative is gonna die? You just gonna do this ‘What if they react badly?’ stuff, no, you’re bigger than that.’_ Mikasa had never been one to mince words.

 _‘That’s a bit different and you know that.’_ He sighed.

 _‘Still, you can’t be scared of everything, especially rejection, you’re gonna meet patients who don’t like your first treatment, or refuse it, and its within their right. You take it on the chin and you move on.’_ Armin couldn’t help but agree… He stared at his phone again.

 _‘What should I write?’_ He gingerly typed with one hand as he looked at his phone, praying it would buzz as he held it.

 _‘Invite her to coffee or something, say you wanna apologise?’_ That was the first proper advice he’d got all day, Mikasa knew he was always more confident in the skin. He quickly opened his phone and typed a message to Annie’s number.

 _‘Hey Annie, I wanted to say sorry about last week, I really didn’t mean what I said, coffee at the campus café near the auditorium at 12? I’ll buy. Armin’_ His thumb hovered over the send button.

‘Here we go… Come on Armin…’ He closed his eyes and pushed down tentatively. His phone bleeped as it confirmed sending the message.

 _‘There we go… Sent.’_ He typed to Mikasa.

 _‘Well done, so hows the rest of life?_ _J’_ She replied.

 _‘So-so, been moved into a different tutorial group with a brilliant, but intimidating doctor, and I got recruited by the choirmaster to be their new pianist, even though I didn’t ask. So… Yeah, haha, what about you?’_ He typed, thinking again about his entire day again, and wished not all days were like this. He couldn’t handle this much drama every day.

_‘Daaaaayum Armin! Sounds exciting haha! Just met a few friends and settled in well, nothing compared to that! Still, definitely not what I expected!’_

_‘Tiring me out though! Hope not every day is like this! Haha, hows Eren?’_ He had thought about his friend often, and did miss him and his page had been really quiet since Armin left for Uni.

 _‘Eren is handling the training for the Marines well, definitely having the time of his life, and doesn’t regret a second of his decision... Even if he won’t admit it! Haha, anyway good luck with girl troubles my little golden Angel, here for you when you need me, keep smiling_ _J x’_ Armin smiled and tapped out goodbye to her. It was times like this that he missed her advice. As he closed his laptop his phones buzzed to life. He opened it up think it was Eren already hearing his issues from Mikasa. It wasn’t. It was Annie.

‘ _Sure, see you then. Annie_.’ He breathed a sigh of relief and a weight from his shoulders evaporated immediately.

‘Maybe there is hope still.’ He thought as the widest smile he’d done in days escaped over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooh, the future seems bright for our little golden angels ;) Read the next chapter and find out what happens for sure! :D  
> KapsLock, signing off!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter six for y'all! Read on and enjoy ;)

Armin watched the clock, fidgeting as he sat in another lecture, listening to a boring older lecturer ramble on about health being an all-encompassing thing about a person’s life. Armin had tried to pay attention throughout but since he woke up this morning he’d been excited and nervous about the idea of coffee with Annie.

“So from this diagram you can see that a patient’s health doesn’t just include their physical health but also upon their feeling of wellness and also upon social health…” The old crone spluttered slowly. Armin looked at his notepad, which was near to completely bare, not even a full page of notes, but looking around the hall neither had many of his peers who all seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep. His mind was still trying to think of ways to apologise to Annie but everything he thought of came out… Weird.

‘Fudge it, I’ll wing it.’ He thought, frustrated with trying to think of something planned to say. He sighed as the old lecturer finally brought it to a close, looking like he was going to fall asleep himself. Armin bundled his notepad into his satchel and skipped quickly down and out of the lecture hall, continuing his momentum down and out of the medical school building and began briskly making his way to the café he’d seen near the auditorium on his adventure there yesterday. He was surprisingly able to remember the way there, he rushed in and burst in the door, surprising all the customers into looking up at him from their branded laptops and phones. He apologised quietly with his cheeks glowing red in embarrassment. He quietly grabbed a small table near the door.

The café was small and quaint, with little tables and small wooden chairs, there was large counter area that took up all of one wall with a glass cabinet adorned with cakes, tarts, brownies and all kinds of sweet treats. The aroma of freshly ground coffee hung heavily in the air, Armin had never been a big fan of the taste of coffee but loved the smell. He seemed to be the odd one out of the lot of them, they seemed to all be cardboard cut-outs of Connie, in fashion, hair and possibly even speaking, each sounding more and more stuck up than the last. He didn’t care though as he sat and stared at the door, waiting for Annie.

He wasn’t waiting long before she caught his eye, marching up the path with long purposeful strides. She was in full business wear, black heels, knee high pencil skirt, white shirt and a black jacket and pair of small, thin-rimmed glasses on her face. Her hair was tied into a tight bun at the back of her head as well. Armin immediately felt underdressed and a little intimidated by law-styled Annie, but still her figure was stunning. Her pencil skirt drawing attention to her beautiful hips and toned legs, the click-clack of her heels announcing each of her steps, she seemed to float through the door, just in time for Armin to drag his jaw from off the floor. He put his hand up and waved, softly trying to get her attention, she strode over to him and dumped her bag under the chair opposite him.

“Hey Annie.” She glared at him in silence. “What do you want?” He said smiling at her still.

“Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino… Please.” She said as she sat down. Armin nodded and went up ordering her drink along with his standard, a hot chocolate. He quickly paid and returned to their table. They sat there silently sipping their drinks for a few minutes, Armin unable to gather up the courage to speak, still trying to formulate some kind of apology. He couldn’t help but blurt it out eventually, a little louder than he’d intended.

“I’m sorry! I… Really didn’t mean what I said about your Dad…” Annie cut him short, looking at him over her glasses.

“You think I don’t realise that, and you really think that’s what this is all about?” One of her eyebrows raised as she glared at him. Armin looked at her confused.

“I… Oh… Look… I’m not good with people, I think you’ve realised that already… I don’t really know how I got here doing medicine, seems like a miracle… So I got around it by compacting people into boxes…” Annie interrupted him again.

“What did you think I was going to order?” Armin looked at her, confused still. “Well?”

“I…” He sighed. “Americano... It's strong, like you.” He looked up at her, their gaze fixing for a moment, the enigma machine twisting again, but she then looked away suddenly.

“Well… You’re right. So it surprised you when I ordered this?” She gestured at her drink. Armin nodded. “I intentionally wanted to try and surprise you, to show you something.”

“What’s that?” He said looking at her puzzled.

“We can’t all be judged by our covers, people aren’t pieces of paper with only 2 sides. They’re more like onions, with layers.” She said looking at her hands, speaking slowly and purposefully. Armin looked at her puzzled.

“Did you just quote Shrek?” He said cheekily.

“I think you’re missing the point…” Annie tried to continue.

“You’re a Shrek fan aren’t you?” He interrupted, Annie glared at him, but humoured him anyway.

“They’re… Okay films.” She said carefully.

“You love them don’t you?” Armin said, stifling his obvious laughter.

“Shut up.” Annie glared again.

“Get outta my swamp!” He declared in his best Shrek impersonation he said as began to laugh.

“Seriously?” She said blushing in embarrassment. “I guess you really are useless.” She started to get up. Armin stopped laughing and reached out begging for her to stay.

“Sorry, sorry… But you actually do know a lot about people.” He smiled, she settled down again, watching him carefully.

“I watch, I’m a lawyer, I need to know when people are lying, even in court.” Armin smiled. “What did you order?” She looked at him again.

“A hot chocolate.” Armin sipped at it slowly.

“So you obviously have the guts to order that in a coffee shop, meaning you’re either ignorant, or hot chocolate means a lot to you, mix that with the fact you’re holding it with both hands suggests compassion, therefore the latter. You’re not the only one who reads people.” She said analytically as she scrunched her face up in response to sipping at her frappuccino.

“That’s impressive.” Annie looked at him again, a little surprised. He smiled at her. “Do you want me to get you an Americano?” Annie chuckled, it was the first time he’d ever heard her laugh, and it seemed strangely pure and sweet, there were many more layers to her than Armin knew.

“Sure.” She nodded. Armin bought her another, returning with an Americano and a small jug of milk. As he sat down he asked.

“So… Joined any societies?” She was slowly stirring the milk into her coffee as she answered.

“Yea, I joined the jiu-jitsu society, I already have a black belt so I want to keep that up.”

“Wow…” Armin was surprised. “That’s really cool… Or is this another trick?” He said with a half-smile. Annie glared at him.

“Sorry…” He raised his hands in defence. “Don’t kill me.” He chuckled, causing her eyes to thin, now he was on thin ice. “Anyway… I’ve been made the choir’s pianist.” Annie raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, my Mum began teaching me and before long I needed a piano teacher.”

“I guess she makes you a lot of hot chocolate?” Armin nodded with a smile.

“She used to bring them to me as I practiced or doing homework and it was always such a nice break.” He said smiling. “Do you have a favourite composer?” He said, bouncing back to their previous topic.

“My father always seemed to play Mozart when he worked at home, so I guess I have gained an appreciation for his music, but I prefer more modern things to be honest, at least the last twenty years. Yourself?” Armin smiled.

“Beethoven, arguably one of the best pianists who ever lived, I have learnt a lot of his work, particularly Fur Elise and the Moonlight Sonata, but always had difficulty with the 3rd movement.” Annie stared at him the entire time, her expressions changed, not cold and calculating, but warm and inviting.

“You have a deep passion for classical music then?” Armin nodded.

“My second favourite thing after Medicine, but I can appreciate the modern stuff, ‘radio music’ my Grandmother calls it, but I like acoustic stuff more, one guy in particular, Ed Sheeran I think.” He said smiling.  Annie chuckled again.

“A favourite of mine too, but I dip here and there, a bit of everything really, some punk rock here, some pop music there, some electro and house, depends how I feel to be honest.” She said, smiling at Armin for the first time, a beautifully soft and slight smile. She suddenly looked at her watch. “Oh, I have to go, second half of the mock trial reconvenes in a few minutes.” She quickly grabbed her stuff and stood up.

“Oh, okay… So uhhh… Text you?” Armin said a little flushed by her sudden disappearance. Annie nodded.

“Sure, thanks for the coffee.” And like that she was gone again, her heels getting slowly quieter and quieter as she went back to her mock trial.

‘So that’s why she’s all dressed up like that…’ Armin though as he leaned back, still holding his nearly empty hot chocolate with both hands. He closed his eyes and nodded. ‘That went well… Really well…’ A shape suddenly sat down opposite him, a familiar voice preventing him from falling asleep.

“Things went well then?” Armin opened his eyes to see Connie with his trademark specs looking back at him. “She looked sexy as all hell in the whole lawyer get up, can see why you’re into her now.” He chuckled.

“What? No, she’s also really interesting and intelligent…” Connie interrupted.

“And beautiful like an angel?” He smiled at Armin again, he sighed.

“I guess you’re right about that too.” Connie chuckled again.

“Oh I know you better than you think Armin Arlert.” Somehow Armin really didn’t believe that, but he would let him believe it, better than trying to start another argument with him.

“Anyway aren’t you meant to be in a lecture?” Armin said, recalling Connie’s annoyance at his ‘lunchtime’ lecture as it would disrupt his screwed sleep pattern.

“Yeah, but I feel like I can learn better on my own terms, can just go with the flow better that way.” His voice laid back and calm.

‘More like you couldn’t be arsed to drag your ass out of bed before 11 this morning.’ Armin thought to himself a little disappointed in his flatmate.

“Anyway no rest for the wicked, I need to go to my first lecture on the principles of surgery.” Armin said looking at his watch for some kind of excuse. He quickly gathered his satchel and left for the door. “See you back at 133 Connie.” He said as he waved lazily at him.

“See ya later mate.”

‘I am definitely not your ‘mate’.’ Armin thought as he snaked his way back to the Medical sciences building.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Armin had just got into the flat when he saw the ruckus already unfolding, Sasha was quietly watching from her door as Armin entered, it didn’t take her explaining to know what was going on. Reiner’s voice boomed out.

“And what makes ya think a girl like Krista will wanna date a guy like you more than me?” Pointing at himself as he did.

“Because she’d obviously be far too intelligent for an idiotic brute like yourself! And you’d probably treat her like shit and sleep with anyone else who came a-knocking.” He said shouting, trying to outdo Reiner’s mammoth voice.

“But at least I’d give her the time of ‘er life in t’ sack before then! And who are ya kiddin’, you tried it on wit’ every girl who batt’d an eyelid at you at t’ party, Ymir even took ya upstairs!” Reiner said pointing towards the stairs, that’s when Armin noticed Krista stood there, head in hands, close to sobbing at what she was hearing. He stood next to Sasha and paid attention, not wanting to get dragged into the argument. The other two hadn’t noticed Krista small shape in the stairwell. Armin looked at Sasha, an expression of worry painted across her face. Armin looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her it would be okay.

‘What should we do?’ She mouthed at him. Armin shrugged in response, this was unfamiliar territory to him.

“Only to try and stop you getting at them with your enormous ape-like hands! And we did nothing upstairs, I needed to talk to her about… Stuff.” His voice trailed off a little, but he continued. “And as Annie said, with amount steroids you’ve been pumping I’m surprised you can even get it up!” Connie said pointing at Reiner’s crotch area.

“Wow, how original, havin’ to use another person’s insult, ‘mazing member of the debate society you’re gonna be!” Reiner said laughing at the small man.

“Tell that to the guy who’s gonna drop out and fail like a deadbeat wannabe!” Connie retorted. “Then who will be laughing when you can’t even get a job worth a penny!”

“Whatever, I bet I’ll still be better off than you ever will be!” Reiner said as he stabbed his fingers into the air towards Connie. That’s when a third voice rang out from upstairs.

“RIGHT! YOU PAIR OF FUCKING ASSHOLES!” Ymir crashed her way down the stairs almost dragging Krista down with her. Her eyes now streaming. “YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REAL REASON SHE WON’T DATE EITHER OF YOU, APART FROM YOU BOTH BEING ABSOLUTE MORONS?!” Ymir shouted at the top of her lungs, rage in her eyes. Both the guys stood there stunned, staring at the pair of girls. The entire room was staring at them, and that’s when she turned and kissed Krista, straight on the lips. It wasn’t a small kiss either, it was long, passionate and with definitive intention, and Krista kissed back. Her hands softly cupping Ymir’s face.

The room was silent. Reiner was the first to shatter that awkward silence.

“Fuck sakes… She’s a dyke, that’s hot but… Fuck.” Reiner turned and ran his hands through his hair, his despair obvious. Armin didn’t know what to say. Connie didn’t say anything, he just turned quickly and went into his room, slamming his door behind him. That seemed to snap Krista out of the trance of the kiss. She pushed Ymir off her. Her face was flushed, and eyes panicked. She screamed at her.

“ _How dare you_?! They weren’t meant know!” Ymir’s face was downcast and she couldn’t raise her head to look at Krista, shame hanging over her. “You… Just… _Get out_!” Krista pointed violently to the door. Ymir’s voice was weak and quiet.

“Krista I… I…” She cut her off, her voice was furious and ferocious.

“GET OUT!” Tears were streaming down Krista’s bright red cheeks now. Ymir gave up, pushing past Armin and Sasha, sobs starting to materialise as she did. Krista spun and sprinted up the stairs, her door slamming enough to shake the entire flat. Sasha started to dash after her, Armin grabbing her arm, stopping her, and shook his head.

“Not yet, give it time.” Sasha looked as if she could hit him before sighing and accepting he was right and escaping back into her room. Reiner lumbered his great mass up the stairs, obviously still a little angry at this new revelation, his door closing a few moments later.

‘Well… Fuck.’ Armin thought as he sighed cupping his face with both hands.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Armin was re-reading his notes throughout the day as well as trying to piece together something from the lecture he’d effectively missed this morning as his mind was elsewhere. That’s when his phone buzzed, he looked at the message. It was from Annie.

 _‘What the hell happened there this afternoon? Ymir came back angry as all hell and she won’t tell me what’s going on? Annie’_ Armin’s gut sank. Should she tell her everything? He tapped back a quick reply.

 _‘Uhhhhh, yeah, major argument in the house, Ymir got dragged into it. Armin’_ he tapped send and didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

 _‘Don’t try and bullshit me Armin. Ymir wouldn’t be that fazed by a small argument. What happened? Annie’_ Armin squirmed in his seat.

 _‘She… Outed Krista in front of the flat as Connie and Reiner were arguing over who would be better for her. Armin’_ There was a definite pause in the texting allowing him to try and read a few more slides about social wellbeing’s importance to health.

 _‘Okay. Talked to Ymir about it, she’ll sort it. Thank you Armin.’_ He smiled before quickly punching back a reply.

_‘No worries. It was nice to meet you for coffee today. How was the mock trial?’_

_‘Thanks. Went okay, managed to swing the 'judge' to my argument and get a guilty verdict.’_ Armin chuckled.

 _‘Well done! Couldn’t imagine anyone that would voluntarily say no to you, especially if they value their life. Haha.’_ He could think of more than one reason why they wouldn’t say no remembering her outfit today and her striding up and down a courtroom.

 _‘Thanks, but I can’t threaten the judge, a bit counter-intuitive when I can lose my job, but would make it a lot easier. That’d mean you’d get people like Reiner being lawyers, scary thought.’_ Armin chuckled, she’d just made a joke, he clocked.

 _‘Haha, very true. Anyway, coffee again tomorrow? Same time, same place? '_ He thought he might as well ask as he remembered Mikasa’s advice from last night.

 _‘Sure. See you then.’_ She texted quite finally.

 _‘Cool, looking forward to it.’_ He shot back, being completely honest. His heart was beating at least ten times a second. His mind celebrating as he smiled.

‘The future does seem bright after all...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, bet you weren't expecting that! Like a little bit of a surprise for you! :)  
> KapsLock, signing off!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Really hope you're enjoying it :) Make sure to comme... Wait a minute, this isn't YouTube XD Anyway, read on and enjoy! :)

A week had passed since Annie and Armin’s first ‘coffee date’, at least that’s what Connie had told the rest of the flat, Armin didn’t mind… Much. Since then it had been a near daily thing, save the weekend which they’d both already had assignments to write. Armin, Bertolt and Reiner’s first study group had been a bit of a struggle, mainly due to Reiner’s loud mouth and apparent lack of focus, but Bertolt had done his best to try and keep him in check and Armin felt he’d helped as much as he could. They managed to all agree in making the ‘study’ group a weekly thing too, every Thursday evening. Armin’s first practice with the choir had proven… Difficult with Petra’s excellent ear and stern discipline, but she seemed impressed with Armin, or at least didn’t chew his ear off as much as the rest of them. He didn’t mind though, he was always wanting to improve his skills as a pianist. The flat was divided since Krista’s forced outing with Sasha, Armin and Krista on one side and Reiner and Connie being on their own with no apparent plans of forgiving Krista. This has made the entire week in the flat quiet, tense and awkward, and had been the topic of most Annie and Armin’s ‘coffee dates’ that week.

“Still no budging from either of those idiots?” Annie started, looking a lot more casual since it was the ‘activities’ Wednesday where most societies met or practiced. So she was wearing a tight white t-shirt, thin grey hoodie and dark denim jeans and a pair of Ugg boots on her feet, her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her fringe still swept just above her right eye. Armin shook his head with a sigh.

“I think they’re just seeing who can be more stubborn. Reiner spends most nights at Bertolt’s and Connie at Jean and Marco’s. It’s putting a bit of stress on Sasha, she’s not liking them drifting away, particularly Connie.” Annie cogs began to whir, Armin loved her focussed face, puzzling her way to a solution.

“I don’t think there is a big solution to Reiner, we both realise he’s just a homophobe.” Armin nodded. “But Connie… I think there is something between Connie and Sasha.” Armin remembered the morning after their first night out.

“Ah… You… May be right there.” Annie shot a look at him immediately.

“You’ve seen something.” Armin nodded again. “No details?” Annie said raising an eyebrow. Armin shook his head.

“Not my place to say.” Annie snorted.

“Then something has happened between them, means Sasha might have a little… Power over Connie, you should try to convince her to sit him down and give him a talking to.” Annie said coldly sipping at her coffee.

“You don’t like Connie do you?” Armin said smiling, at least that’s something they agreed on. Annie shook her head.

“His mind games and the fact he’s friends with Jean… Yeah. I don’t like him. Neither do you though?” She said smiling at Armin. Armin’s heart still skipped a beat at her smile, it was thin, but always so pure and genuine, he managed to nod.

“See right through me.” He smiled back raising his hands in surrender. Their eyes locked again, he’d began to notice the little details in them, the ridges of bright blue and valleys of darker blue. Her pupils always seemed small compared to the rest of her eyes, but it gave her that concentrated look that Armin so loved. After several moments of silence Armin spoke first.

“So… What should Sasha say?” He asked carefully, Annie blinked.

“Oh, umm… Well Connie’s only sour because of the rejection and the possibility of being ‘friendzoned’. Acting like a childish ass as usual.” She snorted again. Armin quickly looked around remembering this as one of Connie’s favourite haunts. “Something wrong?”

“Ah, this is one of Connie’s favourite places.” Annie looked at him stone-faced.

“And?” Armin wasn’t surprised but Annie’s response, if a little inconsiderate.

“ _And_ , you don’t have to live with him.” Armin said smiling, she nodded.

“True… How long has he been watching us?” Annie said coldly. “Speak of the devil.”

“Hey Armin.” Connie said nodding at him. Armin blushed, surprised and feeling a little compromised by his presence. “Don’t worry I’m not staying long.” Annie’s eyes thinned at him. Armin’s nose picked up something immediately, a very pungent and sickly smell. He had no idea what it was and presumed he hadn’t showered for a couple of days. Armin had seen little of him out of his room since last week.

“What do you want?” She asked curtly, her cheeks faintly blushed too.

“Woah, calm your tits iron bitch, I’m here to ask about Ymir.” Annie shuffled uncomfortably.

“What do you want to know? And why do you care anyway?”

“Well… Where is she? Haven’t seen her in days and… We need to talk about stuff.” He trailed off.

“What stuff smart ass?” Annie, folded her arms and leant back glaring at him.

“None of your business, _bitch_.” This time Connie shuffled uncomfortably. Annie’s eyes thinned at him.

“Haven’t seen her since she went to work last night, probably spending today sleeping off her late night.” Connie nodded.

“Okay… Any idea when she’ll be awake?” Annie shrugged.

“I don’t know her life, I’m sure if it’s important she’ll get in touch.” She said, sipping her coffee flippantly. Connie’s face flared in anger, but he breathed deeply, calming himself.

“Fine.” He said turning and going deeper into the café pulling his phone out as he did. Annie’s eyes following him as she gulps down the last of her coffee before gathering her stuff and heading out. Armin quickly gulped down the rest of his hot chocolate before joining her. He couldn’t help himself to ask.

“I didn’t know Ymir wor…?” He began before Annie shot a look of _shut up_ at him. He changed the subject quickly. “So you off to jiu-jitsu now?” He asked as he nodded at her gym bag. Annie nodded.

“Yeah, sparring practice.” Armin couldn’t help himself.

“Well, imagine Connie’s face on your opponents, you’ll beat them to a pulp.” Annie’s shoulders seem to relax immediately as she chuckled.

“Thanks Armin, just the motivation I needed.” She said as she smiled at him.

‘Now that’s a beautiful sight.’ He thought as he looked at her beaming smile.

“Anyway, this is my stop, see you tomorrow Armin.” She said suddenly as she turned off towards the gymnasium.

“See you then Annie.” He said as he continued towards the auditoriums, Armin liked to practise today when it seemed quietest in the practise room.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Armin got back to 133 just as the autumn sun was setting, painting the sky a full spectrum of purples, oranges and reds, it was absolutely beautiful, like a painting. Almost made him wish he could paint. Sasha was cooking as he rounded the kitchen to his room. Armin paused in the doorway.

“Hey Sasha, good day?” She turned and looked at him, stress written across her face.

“Aye, but can’t make these freaking crème brûlée’s just right, custard always seems to be either too sloppy or like scrambled eggs.”

“How many have you made today?” Armin asked a little concerned.

“’bout 20.”

“20?!” Armin looked at her shocked. “Please tell me you kept some, I love crème brûlée… Or custard in general.” Sasha looked at him again, from watching the grill intently.

“The one’s I’ve kept are in the fridge.” Armin began to walk over but Sasha stopped him. “After dinner, I need to try another recipe for a chicken coq au vin on you.” Armin looked at Sasha a little puzzled.

“Wait, when did we agree this?”

“When I began cooking you dinner nearly 3 times a week.” Sasha chuckled.

“Okay then, but only if I can practice my practical skills on you?” Armin said returning her chuckle.

“Hey! There is a bit of a difference between eating food lovingly prepared by me and being stabbed by a syringe and having blood taken.” Sasha protested. Armin put his hands up in defence.

“Hey, who said anything about taking blood? I have cadavers for practicing stuff like that, but as for bandaging and casts and stuff, might need a little help with the logistics.” He said winking at her. Sasha went back to looking at her crème brûlée’s, her face focussed.

“Alright then ya cheeky bastard. Deal. Now get on, I need to be focussed ‘ere.” She said shooting a jokey look at him as she did. He chuckled at her before retreating into his room, he had some work to do and this is a great time to catch up. Or so he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Armin turned on his heels quickly to answer it, so not to disturb Sasha from her crème brûlées. He rushed to the door and was quite surprised by who it was. It was Jean. He hadn’t seen him since the night of the party but he definitely remembered him, but he looked… Different. He was still dressed impeccably in a navy blue suit and white shirt and red tie, but this skin was paler and his eyes… More vacant. His voice was slow and tired.

“G-g-good afternoon Armin. Is Krista in?” Armin answered surprised.

“Uhhhh… Hey Jean. Give me a second.” He turned and shouted to Sasha. “Hey Sasha, you seen Krista today?” Her voice called back.

“Uhhhh… Nah, don’t think I’ve seen her all day!” She called back. Jean pushed by Armin suddenly.

“Hey! Jean!” Armin called after him, but he lumbered forward and up the stairs as Armin gave chase, he grabbed at his shoulder but Jean shrugged him off.

“Leave me alone!” He shouted, still advancing up the stairs. Sasha had come to the kitchen doorway, but Armin gestured for her to wait. He continued to follow him, his shoulders were slumped and his hands were… Shaking… Shivering even. Jean crashed into Krista’s door, almost sending himself backwards.

‘Fucking hell Jean.’ Armin thought as he began punching the door shouting.

“Open the _damn_ door Krista!” He slammed again. “I know you’re _both_ in there!” Armin approached him again, trying to reason with him.

“Jean, Krista’s not in there and neither is Ymir.” He said assertively, trying to calm Jean down and be brave, fighting the fear running rampant throughout his body. Jean seemed more like a wild beast than a man.

‘This may be the only situation I might want to ask for Reiner’s help.’ He thought looking at the door to Jean’s left, he hoped he was in as fear took hold and his breath became more and more erratic. Jean wheeled on him suddenly.

“What do you know about Ymir?” His stance was tall and aggressive, he looked as if he might lunge at Armin at any second. Armin’s own body tensed, he could feel the adrenaline hit his bloodstream as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

“Well… One, you said ‘both’ and seeing as Ymir is nigh on the only person who’s been in Krista’s room, and she’s been over a lot, I could deduce you’re looking for her and not Krista.” Armin said, slowly wheeling towards Reiner’s door, his body still primed and ready for Jean’s lunge.

“W-w-well done Mr. Holmes, managed to work that out without your little Watson I s-s-see.” The shivering seeming to affect Jean’s voice more and more, still the malice was apparent. Jean watched him, turning slowly to follow him as he managed to get to Reiner’s door.

‘I pray to any God there may be that you’re in Reiner.’ He thought as he prepared one hand to smack the door as hard as he could and the other towards Jean’s nose, just in case. Jean seemed to placate his aggression as his shoulders slumped again as his exhaustion took hold. Sweat flowed profusely from his forehead, so much so it still shone in the low light.

“W-w-well… If you see Ymir, tell her I n-n-need to see her as soon as next pos-s-sibly available.” He managed to turn around and stumble back towards the stairs. “Same for Krista, g-g-get her to make Ymir c-c-call me.” He seemed to be fighting to stay upright, Armin didn’t think he’d ever seen someone so exhausted. He wanted to see if he could help but… After his aggressive flare-up he thought it better if he got Jean out of the flat. He followed at a safe distance and watched him stumble back out of the flat, the door closing behind him. Armin breathed a huge sigh of relief as he sat down on the second to bottom step. He couldn’t remember the last time he was that scared. Sasha approached him, obviously concerned.

“You a’right?” She said as she sat down on the step with him.

“Well… That was terrifying.” Sasha looked at him surprised. “He seemed more like a rabid animal, I swear he was gonna lunge for me.” Armin began to slow his breathing as Sasha put an arm around his shoulder.

“’Ey you’re a’right my little blonde trooper.” She turned to the door where Jean had just left. “So what did he want?” Armin shrugged as the adrenaline left his system.

“Something to do with Ymir.” Armin said, still trying to calm himself. “And I didn’t feel like prying.”

“I can see why, proper puzzle that sheila. Would have never thought her… Or Krista were gay to be honest.” She said as she started back to the kitchen.

“Not that it’s changed my opinion of them. Krista’s still lovely and Ymir’s… Still a mystery. But they seem good for each other.” Sasha nodded in response to Armin before he remembered what he and Annie were discussing earlier. “Hey Sasha, think I’ve got a solution for the Connie side of the flat divide at least.” Sasha’s head poked out from the kitchen.

“Aye?” Armin’s heart sank, he didn’t enjoy doing this, but it might help.

“But… You may have to use the fact that you two were… Intimate to do it.” Sasha wheeled on him.

“You what?!” Armin put his hands out in defence. “How the hell did you know that?” She shouted.

“Come on Sasha, I knew you hadn’t just got out of the shower, but it was a lot less awkward than the truth and I’m not saying do it again.” Sasha seemed to deflate.

“Aye, you’re right… An’ he’s ignored me ever since.” Sasha turned from him.

“I know… And I’m sorry… But maybe he does respect you more than you think, and maybe you can talk some sense into him.” Armin asked cautiously.

“I can’t get him to pull his ‘ead out his ass…” Her voice was only tinged with anger.

“Look, be forceful if you have to, but this will help. I know it will.” Sasha sighed.

“I’ll try… I’m not promisin’ anything, but I’ll try… What about Reiner?”

“Well… He’s made his attitudes pretty clear.” Armin said shortly.

“Aye, homophobic asshole.” Armin hesitated before he spoke, just remembering the confrontation upstairs.

“I may not agree with him but… He can be pretty nice other times.” He said slowly as he got up slowly and walked towards his room, before he heard the door open again. It was Krista, or at least he thought it was, hidden behind a massive bouquet of flowers.

“Krista?” Armin called out, as he approached the bale of beautiful flowers slowly. “You… Uhhh… Need a hand?”

“Nope… I’m… Okay!” She said as she managed to squeeze in the door and through the hall. “Aren’t they beautiful?” Armin nodded with a smile.

“Ymir’s really sorry I take it?” Krista blushed.

“Yeah… We’re… Gonna see how it goes.” She said smiling and looking down blushing, Armin couldn’t help but smile for her.

“I’m happy for you, and don’t worry about everyone here, they’ll get used to it.” He said patting her shoulder softly. “Do you have a vase for them?” Krista suddenly looked surprised.

“No… But I do have a big 4 litre conical flask I… Borrowed from the lab.” Armin chuckled as Sasha called out from the kitchen.

“ _Yes_! These are _perfect_!” She exclaimed as she pulled out her final set of crème brûlées and brought them out to show the other two. The tops looked lovely and perfect brown as the sugar caramelised under the grills. Both Armin and Krista stared at the gorgeous desserts, salivating immediately.

“Oh they look so delicious…” Krista said her hand slowly extending towards the tray. Sasha swiped them away as she did.

“Ah ah ah. Later, dinner is on me tonight, having to practice another recipe.” Krista let out a pining sound after the crème brûlées. They all laughed and, for a just a moment, everything in the flat seemed okay. Krista went upstairs with her flowers as Sasha began putting her crème brûlées in the fridge, Armin managed to escape into his room to catch up on some study.

Armin was deeply immersed in study when the door went again, he could already tell it wasn’t Reiner. Definitely wasn’t loud enough. He sneaked up to his door and peered round it, just catching Connie’s door close. His eyes shot to Sasha’s door, which opened only a few moments later. She quickly knocked on his door, barging in as soon as the door opened a crack.

‘Wow… Taking no prisoners are you Sasha?’ He thought as the door closed behind them. He was really thankful not to share a wall with that room right now, it was going to get ugly. Really ugly. He was about to close his door when someone knocked at the main flat door. Armin was the first there, with Krista appearing on the stairs. He opened to see Marco, dressed exactly like Jean was earlier, only with a different tie. Armin looked at him surprised.

“Hey Armin. Is Connie in?” He answered cautiously.

“Uhhh… He’s… Tied up right now… What’s up?” He asked, still confused with another surprise visit.

“Well… What is he doing..?” And as if on cue Sasha’s shouting voice emanated from Connie’s door. “Ahhh…” Marco trailed off.

“Are you sure I can’t help Marco?” Armin repeated, more sincere now.

“Well… Maybe you can. Was Jean here earlier?” Armin quickly turned and looked at Krista.

‘She better not hear this.’ He thought as he nodded to Marco. “Yeah, he was, let me step outside for a minute.” He said quietly as he closed the door behind him, stepping into the dark night, the courtyard only illuminated by the light escaping from windows and small lights hung around the inside of the square building. Marco’s dark silhouette stood much taller than him in the darkness, not as tall as Bertolt, but still, much taller than Armin.

“Well?” Marco asked again.

“Yeah, he was here… But he definitely wasn’t himself…” Armin trailed off.

“He wasn’t?” Marco turned and whispered something inaudible. “What did he want?” Marco said, apparent panic in his voice.

“He was here looking for Ymir, and he sure wasn’t polite about it, he barged past me and was slamming on Krista’s door, convinced she was here, despite me telling him she definitely wasn’t.” Marco covered his face with hand, sighing.

“Did he say anything else?” His questioning had got quite desperate.

“No, with how he was acting I thought it best not to pry… He was like a beast Marco. What the hell is going on?” Marco spun and looked at him.

“He’s fine. Just not feeling himself…” Armin looked at him confused.

“Marco… Don’t try feigning illness to a med student, that’s not any illness like I’ve seen or read about.” Marco’s voice suddenly dropped to a much more intimidating tone.

“You’re not a doctor yet Armin. Remember that.” Armin stepped back, shocked by Marco’s sudden change in attitude. “I respect you for what you’re doing, but don’t ask too many questions, it will get you in trouble.” He continued as he strode toward him, standing much too close for comfort. Armin said quietly.

“Okay… Marco.” He felt truly intimidated by this new Marco, his imposing stature standing over him, leaving Armin feeling helpless… Powerless. He wished for Eren… Mikasa… Annie. Anyone.

“One more question. Where did he go?” Armin shrugged.

“I… Don’t know, I only watched him leave the flat.” He said, totally sapped of energy, unable to find his courage like he did earlier that day.

“Are you sure?” Marco asked, still staring down at Armin. Suddenly a loud booming voice shouted from near the entrance to Pennine House.

“Oi! What ya doin’?” It was Reiner and he was running towards them, in a moment Marco was no longer over him, now a more… Comfortable distance from Armin. Reiner came straight to Armin’s side.

“Ya awlright mate?” He said concerned, before looking directly at Marco. Armin was also looking at him. The look on Marco’s face was enough to convince him.

“Yeah, I’m okay…” Marco interrupted him with a smile, his voice now light and airy.

“Sorry, I was just asking about a few details about cadaver use in medical training for the debating society.” He said, the lie rolling off his tongue like silk.

“That ain’t what it looked like to me.” Reiner said stepping towards Marco, who retreated raising his hands.

“Hey, calm down there Reiner. I don’t think I’ll need to ask Armin anymore questions, I’ve got a pretty good idea of what’s going on, don’t I Armin?” He said as he looked around Reiner’s hulking frame at him again. His eyes piercing straight into his soul. Armin nodded.

“Yeah… We’re all good.” Reiner turned and looked at Armin, who smiled at him.

“Awlright… Come on Armin, let’s get inside. Cold out here.” Reiner said as he strode toward 133, Armin followed behind him. Just before he closed the flat door he turned to see Marco’s tall shape disappearing out the main entrance to Pennine. “What was that ‘bout?” Reiner said as they walked down the hallway.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Armin reassured him with a smile. Reiner just nodded and grunted as he crashed upstairs to his room.

‘He might be a bit of an idiot sometimes… But he’s honourable.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Goodness, what is going on? DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Keep reading to find out more ;)   
> KapsLock, signing off!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! :) Heres the next chapter for ya faces! Enjoy! :)  
> Also should warn ya, its a long one, get ready ;)

Armin sighed as Reiner interrupted his explanation of the hepatic system… Again.

“Reiner… Do you ever pay attention?” He asked, only half joking. These study sessions were definitely ‘interesting’ with Reiner’s presence, but maybe not as productive as Armin had envisioned. He’d already had to hire a separate tutorial room, with the help of Dr. Erwin, because of how loud Reiner was. He chuckled.

“Normally but it’s gotta involve Rugby, girls or booze then yeah, ya got my attention.” He said as he leant back in his chair causing it to groan under his mass. “What did that sleaze Marco want with ya last night anyway?” Armin had to prevent a physical shiver down his spine as he recalled Marco’s threats.

“He wanted to talk to me about the use of cadavers in training medical students and I helped answer his questions the best I could.” Armin had never been good at lying but he felt that this was something that needed to be lied about. Especially if he valued his life as it was now.

“Sure didn’t look like that, stood far too close.” Bertolt had been quiet up to this point but chimed in now.

“Maybe its best if we drop it Reiner, focus up, you still need to pass the exams to stay here you know?” Bertolt said smiling at him.

“A’right, a’right, go ahead little man.” Armin looked at Bertolt with a thankful look in his eyes, Bertolt just smiled at him. The library had several small tutorial rooms like this off the main hall. The library must have been renovated recently as it looked like something Armin could only dream of in a sci-fi movie. The entire place looked modern with flat screen computers, weird, supposedly ergonomic pale green desks, but to Armin they all looked like badly drawn Rorschach photos. Even the bookshelves looked sleek and modern, with metal and light pine being the order of the day, however the books on them, were not. Some of the oldest books dated as far back as 500 years ago. Large leather bound tomes of ancient knowledge sat directly to the shiny new modern textbooks that referenced them. Armin preferred the prior, nothing like a large book that you could almost smell the history on the pages. The room they were in was small with another strange shaped table, looking something like an hourglass, with the wall facing the library being entirely made of glass with blinds to add some privacy. On another wall was an interactive whiteboard, currently showing a large diagram of the liver with all the blood vessels and exocrine canals highlighted. It wasn’t long until Reiner interrupted Armin again, this time as he was halfway through discussing the importance of liver function.

“You managed to shag that blonde bird yet?” Armin wheeled at him again, Bertolt chided him too.

“Reiner?!” They both said, surprised at his bluntness, Reiner sat there arms raised in defence.

“What? It’s a valid question.” Armin looked at him again.

“Not about the liver! Why would I tell you anyway? That’s personal stuff.” He said, still a little shocked by his first question.

“That’s a no then.” He retorted quickly. Bertolt tried to stop him.

“Reiner, I think it’s bes…” Reiner boomed over him, obviously ignoring what he was trying to say.

“Well you’ll wanna get in there quick. Pretty bird like that, not long till someone comes along wanting her to themselves.” He said, smiling a little devilishly. “Not me though, don’t worry, that tough ass bitch is all yours in my eyes.” Armin couldn’t help but feel concerned despite not trusting Reiner’s advice with women, he’d seen how he was, and it wasn’t effective. Bertolt piped up again, this time looking at Armin.

“He is right, have you had any… Confirmation of feelings or some kinda commitment?” Armin’s heart sank. Apart from the near daily ‘coffee dates’ there really hadn’t been anything… Extra. He sat down, a little deflated from the realisation.

“No… Not really…” Reiner tutted at him before starting.

“Well ya even asked ‘er on a date?” Armin shook his head. “Well there ya go then! Ask ‘er.” Armin scoured his mind for ideas.

“Well… What do we do? Never done this dating thing before…” He said quietly. Bertolt smiled at him.

“Well… What does she like?” Armin began to regale the details he’d learnt about her, her interest in jiu-jitsu, her music tastes being a bit all over the place, but having a particular slide towards singular, powerful singers. Adele, Whitney Houston and such like. The fact she didn’t like art galleries and despised modern art with a passion, however she did have an interest in history, particularly Ancient Greece and Rome. Armin was listing all this off, Bertolt listening intently and Reiner looking surprised at him.

“Ya know a lot about her don’t ya?” He said suddenly, breaking him from his little trance. He only nodded before just blurting out something.

“Maybe a movie? I mean…” Bertolt cut him short.

“Hell no. You actually wanna do something social and so you can talk and get to know each other a little better.” He said pondering.

“Unless ya manage t’ find an empty screen and…” Bertolt shot a look at Reiner which stopped him in his tracks. Bertolt continued.

“Dinner would be too cliché, and she doesn’t seem like the typical type to me…” He and Armin were thinking deeply about this, but Armin was coming up with zero, they’d only ever been for coffee, and his whole inexperience definitely wasn’t helping. Bertolt’s face suddenly lit up as he snapped his fingers, he pointed at Reiner.

“Isn’t there an open mic and karaoke night at the Four Leaf tomorrow night?” Reiner suddenly snapped back from looking at a spider in the corner of the room.

“Oh… Uh… Yeah, I think that’s right, don’t ya remember Jonty’s…” Bertolt looked away again and started chatting to Armin again, ignoring most of Reiner’s reminiscing.

“Good idea?” Armin couldn’t help but smile.

“How are you single Bertolt?” Bertolt just chuckled.

“Haven’t found the right person yet… Anyway let’s get back to the liver shall we?” They both turned back to Reiner just as he was finishing his story.

“And he was still wet when we pulled him from the sunbed! Last time he does that. Funny story right Armin?” he other two just looked at each other before chuckling.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

“Cor that smells delicious!” Reiner boomed as he entered 133. Armin swore he’d be deaf by the end of the year if he stayed close to Reiner. “Sasha cookin’ again?” He said as he rounded the corner to kitchen, but his face told another story as he peered in. “Oh it’s you.” Armin followed around him and was surprised to see Ymir stood there in her trademark baggy t-shirt and combats, while Krista slaved over a hot pan of… Something in another floral knee length dress. Reiner continued.

“Come on ladies, giz us a kiss for the bank.” He said tapping his temple, Krista blushed red while Ymir nonchalantly flipped him off.

“Fuck off ya pig.” Reiner backed off putting his hands up and retreating upstairs, chuckling as he did. Armin sighed.

“Sorry about that ladies.” He apologised to them as he quickly opened his door and threw his satchel onto his bed before going back to the kitchen opening. Krista answered first.

“Don’t worry Armin he’s just...” She trailed off as Ymir finished for her.

“A homophobic pig?” Krista smiled again as Ymir hugged her waist from behind. “Who we should ignore.” Krista seemed to nuzzle into her as Ymir kissed the top of her head. Armin smiled, love was a beautiful thing once you had it.

“Uhhhh… Sorry to disturb ladies, but could I chat to you for a sec Ymir?” She turned, not letting go of Krista.

“Sure Armin, wassup?” Armin chose his words carefully.

“Uhhh… You wouldn’t know if Annie’s busy tomorrow night would you?” Ymir looked at him puzzled.

“Why so? You gonna ask her on a date?” She joked with a chuckle. Armin shifted a little uncomfortably, Ymir suddenly realised the gravity of the situation. “Oh shit, I am so sorry Armin.” She apologised, her olive skin cheeks blushing brightly. Even Krista had turned with her eyes wide in surprise, before a smile escaped across her face.

“You go for it Armin!” She said encouragingly. Armin was about to continue before he heard Connie’s door open, he turned and saw him striding towards the kitchen. He stood next to Armin in the doorway, standing tall and official, Ymir’s eyes thinned at him. The voice he’d first used with Jean and Marco returned with a passion.

“Krista and Ymir… I wanted to apologise for my ridiculous and frankly… Despicable behaviour towards you both over the past week. I didn’t take to being rejected well and I hope you can forgive me for my transgressions.” Armin had to cough to stifle his chuckling at his use of ‘transgressions’. Krista’s face was stoic along with Ymir’s as they judged him. Connie’s face was one of fear as they looked at each other, until Krista nodded at Ymir.

“It’s alright ya idiot. Also don’t use the word transgressions again, we ain’t in church.” Ymir shook her head as Connie sighed and left towards the door and out the flat. “Anyway Armin… I don’t think she’s got anything planned for tomorrow night, but… Be careful… She can be a little bit of handful after a few drinks…” Armin nodded as he noted that in his mind. Krista seemed to continue for her.

“So where you taking her?” She said smiling at him. Armin smiled back as he leant against the side of the opening.

“This place called the Four Leaf Clover in the city, supposedly got a karaoke and open mic night tomorrow night.” Ymir nodded and put a thumbs up at him.

“Good choice, anyway, go and ask her then.” She said as she leant her chin on the top of Krista’s head again. He dashed into his room and grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Annie. It had been the first time he’d ever called her, but he felt this needed it. It rang for what felt like forever before clicking and Annie’s voice chimed.

 _“Hey Armin, has something happened?”_ Armin knew this was a weird idea.

“Oh hey, uhhh, no, I just wanted to ask if you’re free tomorrow night?” Armin fought to maintain himself when asking that, the butterflies in his stomach nearly whipped up a storm in his stomach as her silence continued.

 _“Uhhhh… Yeah I haven’t got anything planned, why so?”_ Armin breathed heavily, composing himself, just in case of the worst.

“Well… I heard off Bertolt that there’s a karaoke and open mic night tomorrow night at a pub called the Four Leaf Clover… Thought you might wanna go?” Her response was quicker this time.

 _“Sure, I’m in Uni late though…”_ She said trailing off.

“No problems, I have to go do the choir stuff anyway… So… Meet at mine at 7:30 to head to the pub close to 8?” He said quickly, his pulse racing.

 _“Sure. See you then.”_ She said, a tinge of happiness in her voice.

“See ya, bye!” Armin put the phone down quickly before skipping around his room in excitement. His first… Proper date, even though he didn’t call it a date, so it wasn’t. He didn’t mind. Whatever it was, he was happy to share it with Annie Leonhart.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

The next day seemed to fly by to Armin, 2 full lectures and choir practice done and he still felt like he could run a marathon… Or at least give it a good go. This energy was nearly uncontainable as he sprang through the door to 133, his energy evident to Sasha in the kitchen.

“Still excited about t’night then?” Sasha said as he seemed dashed past into his room.

“Yep, just gonna throw myself through the shower now.” He quickly answered as he grabbed his bath robe and towel before dashing upstairs.

“What time she gonna be here?” Sasha quickly called after him.

“7:30!” He shouted down the stairs as he dashed into the bathroom. Luckily it was empty so no arguments with Connie about how long he spends in the bathroom were needed. The shower itself wasn’t a high quality shower, but it did the trick.

Armin emerged minutes later in his bath robe and slowly stepped downstairs before looking up and seeing Annie leant against the doorframe to the kitchen. Luckily she wasn’t facing him at the time. She was wearing a figure hugging, cold-shoulder, silver-grey peplum top with a pair of tight jeans and a pair of black heeled ankle boots. A small black clutch bag hung from her shoulder and her platinum blonde hair hung in a neat half ponytail. He wouldn’t know all this but after helping Mikasa shop and get ready plenty of times he’d learnt through osmosis. Armin immediately blushed remembering his state of undress, he tried sneak down the stairs but Annie seemed to hear him anyway, spinning on her heels on him.

“Oh…” Annie blushed a deep claret when she saw him.

“Uhhh… Hey… I got drink in the fridge, help yourself!” He said quickly running to his room in embarrassment. Quickly looking at himself in the mirror he saw his own cheeks were flushed the colour of a tomato. He quickly dressed without thinking, grabbing a navy blue long-sleeve polo shirt, dark jeans and dark grey blazer, he didn’t have time to brush the mess his hair was in. He immediately left his room to see Annie despite this. She was still stood in the doorway to the kitchen, but now she was holding one of Armin’s bottles of apple cider, sipping it softly.

“Hey… Sorry about that, I guess I let the time run away with me.” He said looking at the clock in the kitchen to see it had only just turned 7:30.

“Actually… I was early… Sorry.” She apologised, watching Sasha’s cooking intently. Armin chuckled.

“No worries… Amazing isn’t it?” She looked at him again.

“Yeah, wish anyone I knew cooked like that, Sasha told me you’re the test subject of all these experiments… Got ill yet?” Armin was reaching over to grab his own bottle of cider when Sasha answered.

“If he has he’s been real quiet about it.” She said chuckling and nodding towards Annie. “He said anything to yaself?” Annie smiled and said jokingly.

“He said your chicken coq au vin was more like a cock in a van.” Armin almost snorted cider out of his nose as Sasha and Annie began to laugh at him.

“Hey! I did not!” He said definitely, before dropping to a whisper as he rubbed his nose. “And the cider really burnt my nose…” Annie couldn’t help but smile at him despite his ridiculous goofball-ness as she sipped her cider.

“So where is he taking ya tonight?” Sasha asked as she stirred her pot of deliciousness. Annie turned to her, saying softly.

“To a small pub that’s hosting a karaoke and open mic night.” Sasha raised an eyebrow.

“Ah? Do ya sing then?” Annie smiled softly and shook her head.

“No, not really. Unless you call the tone deaf siren screams I do in the shower in the morning singing.” She said laughing again. This was definitely a side to Annie he’d never seen, but the thought of Annie in the shower… He stopped that thought before embarrassing himself any further. He quickly remembered he needed to call the cab.

“Ah, I’ll be right back, just gonna call the cab.” He said reaching into his inside pocket pulling out his phone and wallet. He punched the number on the card and wasn’t waiting long before a young woman answered.

 _“Good evening Capital Cabs, how can I help?”_ She asked quickly.

“Hey, can I get a cab please, specifically Wald?” Armin asked equally as quick.

 _“Sure, putting you through now.”_ And she was gone before he could even thank her. Suddenly the voice changed to a familiar deep voice with a strange accent.

 _“Hey up, who’s dis?”_ Armin smiled to hear Wald again.

“Hey Wald, you busy? Need a cab for about 8 please?” He asked politely.

 _“Oh ‘ey up Dr. Arlert!”_ He said with a hearty chuckle. _“Sure be at the main entrance at 8!”_ Armin smiled.

“Thanks, see you there!” He said putting the phone down and going back out. By this time Ymir and Krista had joined them all downstairs.

“Yeah it was weird, both the apology and how he did it.” Krista was saying as he came and stood next to Annie, who looked at him with a little smile and a wink as Krista regaled the story of Connie’s apology to her. Sasha was silent through all of this, focussed on herbs and spices to add to her large pot of… Food, but Armin could tell she was fully listening, just not replying. Armin thought he really should learn something about food, he could barely rustle up eggs on toast, especially when compared with what Sasha was cooking.

“Well that sounds great, and as Ymir’s told you, ignore Reiner, he’s just a pig.” Annie said beaming at both Krista and Ymir. Armin took a large gulp of cider as he began to notice the time. He reached for Annie’s waist, without thinking, before stopping and quickly leaning on the door with his elbow. All he wanted to do was put his hand around her waist and hold her closer to him… But maybe that was a step too far. He quietly said to her, nodding towards the clock.

“Oh hey, cab’s at 8 at the main entrance.” Annie nodded as she looked at her bottle, nearly empty.

“Well you better hurry up then.” She said quietly, nodding at his bottle, still half-full.

‘Challenge Accepted.’ He thought to himself as he raised the bottle to his lips and gulped the rest down, Annie watching with raised eyebrows and a chuckle as he placed the bottle on the side carefully.

“Not anymore.” He said triumphantly with a wink. Annie chuckled before finishing hers.

“Should we be going then?” She said with a cheeky half-smile. Armin nodded, half puzzled and… Excited by this new Annie. He turned to the others who were still discussing Connie’s weird apology, well… More mocking him for it.

“Anyway everybody, we’d best be going, see you all later.” He said waving and heading for the flat door. Everyone said their goodbyes to the pair of them as they left 133 and headed for the main entrance. A small white shawl had appeared around Annie’s shoulders to keep off the cold. They’d just exited Pennine House when Annie started first.

“Good job convincing Sasha to chat to Connie. Ymir thinks it was fake, but… Still an apology.” She said glancing at him. “Which is more than I expected.” She smiled as she finished her sentence.

“Oh thanks, wasn’t too difficult, she didn’t really deny the intimacy thing… And I think they still are, or do when they think people won’t notice.” Armin said quietening his voice towards the end, just on case others might have been listening.

“No need to be quiet Armin, no-one on campus at this time, and if they are they’re at the SU by now.” Annie observed quickly. Armin nodded.

“True, can never be too careful though. Anyway, never seen you like you were back there…” Annie interrupted him.

“What do you mean by that?” She said questioningly as they rounded another corner.

“Uhhhh… You were a lot more vocal than I’ve seen you in those situations before.” Annie smiled.

“Still very observant… I guess I was happy with the company.” She said as they rounded the last corner that took them round to the massive front of the main university building that Armin had been dropped outside on his first day. In the darkness the frontage looked less impressive and more… Terrifying, like something out of an old black and white horror movie with vampires or monsters all played by Charles Dance. He turned to see the headlights of Wald’s little black bubble cab parked next to the fountain, off by this time of night, but lights still illuminated it, throwing ghoulish shadows throughout the grounds. Armin raised his hand and waved at the cab, the lights flashing in response.

“That our cab?” Annie asked impressed. Armin nodded. “Good job getting it here that quick on a Friday night.”

“Thanks, I met the driver on my first day here, gave me a card and we had a good old little chat.” Annie looked at him puzzled. “What?”

“Never had you picked for the type for small talk.” She said smiling. “You are a walking box of surprises.” Armin smiled.

“And so are you.” He said confidently, Annie looked away from him smiling as she did.

“Ya didn’ tell me ya were bringin’ a lady frien’ wit’ ya!” Wald’s voice called out from a rolled down window. “I’d’ve brought the nicer cab!” His hearty laugh penetrating the night and almost shaking the ground.

“Seems nice enough…” Annie softly whispered into Armin’s ear. Armin nodded before shouting back.

“Oh thanks Wald, but this will do us for tonight, just headed to the pub.” He said as he opened the door for Annie instinctively, before going around and getting in the other side.

“Oh aye? Which pub ya two headed to t’night?” He asked, his brown eyes looking at them in the rear-view.

“The Four Leaf Clover near Prince St.” Annie said suddenly before Armin could say a word.

“Of course miss, on our way!” Wald said happily as he began to speed down the long path away from the university entrance. Armin looked at her surprised.

“You know the place?” Annie nodded.

“Yeah, it’s a short walk from my apartment.” Annie said casually as she flicked out a small mirror from her clutch bag.

“Ya free to turn t’ light on back there if ya need it.” Wald managed to shout from the driver’s seat as he sped this way and that through the city streets. Armin reached up and turned the light on for Annie, who looked to be adjusting some eyeshadow with a pencil as they drove. Her hand was calm and completely still as they snaked towards the bar.

“’Ey Armin, come ‘ere.” Wald said quietly as he gestured for him to come to the front seat. He did so and Wald’s voice dropped to a whisper that Armin needed to get really close to hear. “Cor… She’s a _stunner_! Good job ya little doctor.” He said with a chuckle. Armin just smiled and looked at her, still adjusting her make-up in the mirror.

“Yeah… She sure is isn’t she?” That moment she glanced his way, returning his smile, before going back to her eyeshadow, a pale pink which complemented her bright blue eyes, in his opinion anyway.

“So what ya study young lady?” Wald suddenly called out loudly. Annie didn’t even flinch to answer him.

“Law, wanting to specialise in Criminal Law.”  Wald nodded, impressed.

“A doctor and a lawyer, ya ain’t gonna be short a bob or two are ya?” Wald chuckled as silence dominated the cab. Even he detected the sudden change in atmosphere.  Annie spoke first.

“I try not to think about the money… I much prefer the job satisfaction of punishing people who have broken the law.” Her voice was calm, but she was no longer looking at her small mirror, rather she looked to be boring a hole into the back of the cabbies head with her eyes. Armin continued.

“Yeah, I mean… I will hopefully save lives one day so, yeah.” Armin chuckled as he scratched his head, trying to defuse some the tension. Annie’s shoulders seem relax as she went back to her mirror. Armin thought best if he sit back now, and actually chat with the girl who he was with on this date-that’s-not-a-date.

“So what did you think of the rest of flat?” Annie snapped her mirror shut suddenly and put it back in her clutch bag.

“Well… I’d heard plenty from Ymir about Krista, and she’s exactly how she described her, sweet innocent, and very beautiful. I was surprised you didn’t fall to her goddess like charms.” She said looking at him.

“Not my type… And… I had someone else to think about…” He said looking at her with a smile, the liquid courage had definitely taken effect on Armin, his confidence had rocketed. Annie looked away blushing before continuing.

“As for Sasha… You’re very lucky to get a girl like that in the flat. Not only does she cook, but she’s got a massive mothering quality. She always makes sure you’re all okay, Connie maybe more than the rest, but she cares for you all.” She said before turning back to him. “She even gave me the chat.” Armin looked at her a little confused.

“Uhhhhh…?” Annie sighed.

“Break his heart, I’ll break your neck, etcetera.” Armin blushed, embarrassment dominating his face.

“I am _so_ sorry!” He said quickly, Annie just chuckled.

“No, no, don’t worry, it was rather sweet really.” She said before she turned and seemed to whisper something inaudible.

“Huh? You say something?” Armin asked about her whispering. Annie turned back with a smile.

“Oh nothing, don’t worry.” Wald’s voice suddenly boomed from the front of the cab.

“Almost there now young’uns.” Armin was the first to react, switching back to the front seat closest to Wald.

“How much?” He said reaching into his inside pocket.

“£15 young man.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “And don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” He said chuckling as he took Armin’s money. He stopped suddenly, throwing Armin forward, his face squishing against the Plexiglas screen between the back and the driver. In a heartbeat Annie was up and out the door closest to the pavement. Armin followed her quickly, thanking Wald as he left the cab. He managed to catch-up to her striding pace towards the small pub. It had a large wooden deck extending far in front, topped with a large wooden veranda that covered a few small tables from the weather. The Four Leaf Clover itself was definitely old, still featuring the black and white paint job over both its storeys, showing where the beams holding the building up were. Inside the age was apparent still, a heavy wooden door gave way to low ceilings and large wood beams, also painted black as the whitewashed walls continued throughout. Annie’s heels made a satisfying noise off the hard flagstones underneath making her easy to follow through the small pub. It wasn’t too busy, but there was definitely enough people to make the karaoke entertaining. The bar was almost a complete circle that followed all the way around the building, a large dark wooden monstrosity that separated customer and unlimited access to drink. On the right hand side, in a small alcove, barely enough to stand in, a small stage and karaoke machine were set up with a spotlight trained on centre of it. Armin and Annie made a beeline for the bar, she was the first to reach it.

“What do you want Armin?” She said as he stood next to her.

“Oh no, I’ll get the first round, let me be a gentleman, what are you drinking?” She snorted and shook her head at him.

“I am getting a lot of déjà vu from this.” Armin chuckled.

“So a double Southern Comfort and coke?” Annie smiled at him.

“Go on then, I’m not gonna try convince you, I’ll get the next round though.” She said turning and going to find a seat with a soft pat of his shoulder. Annie couldn’t help but watch her as she did, she was beautiful… And so damn interesting. There was a lot more he wanted to find out about Annie Leonhart even if it nearly killed him.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

They were definitely tipsy by the point the karaoke got into full swing. Most of the victims had been from a stag party that was sat up next to the ‘stage’. They’d enjoyed laughing at them butchering most of the songs, the one dressed in drag singing Britney Spear’s Toxic was Definitely … A sight to behold, the only other people had been an Irish folksinger who sure wasn’t bad, but Armin wasn’t sure if he’d actually turned his radio on in the last 40 years.

“My round?” Annie asked as she finished what was her fourth double Southern Comfort and coke. Armin gulped down the rest of his cider before nodding.

“Sure, go ahead.” He sat patiently looking at the other patrons around him. The stag party, eyes fixed on her as she walked by, a few harmless cat calls, but none of them were a threat to Annie. A pair of older men sat in the opposite corner who seemed to be quietly enjoying their Guinness as they tried to enjoy some terrible live music. There was a gaggle of other young ladies behind them, none who had the courage to get up and sing, but had been plied with drinks from the stag party all night, Armin had already heard the word club mentioned several times already. Apart from that the rest just seemed to be trying to enjoy the live music, but even the stag party seemed to be flagging and the karaoke machine seemed to have lost its funny factor, suddenly Armin’s eyes widened in surprise as Annie took to the stage. Armin itched his eyes in disbelief as she introduced herself nervously.

“Hey… My name’s Annie and I’m gonna sing for you tonight.” Armin’s eyes were glued to her, in the light of the spotlight she seemed to shine like an angel. The stag party let out a series of woops and cheers. She ignored them and nodded at the bar as the music began to play…

‘Oh my goodness…’ Armin thought as the first few bars Emeli Sandé’s Read All About It began to reverberate throughout the building, causing silence to descend over the building as she softly took the microphone in hand.

 _“You’ve got the words to change a nation but you’re biting your tongue…”_ Armin was shocked, she said she couldn’t sing earlier but… This was beautiful. Her voice melodic, deep, powerful and completely controlled. He was entranced as she sang the chorus.

 _“Come on, come on, I wanna sing… I wanna shout… I wanna scream till the words dry out… So put it in all of the papers, I’m not afraid, they can read all about, read all about it. Ohhhhh…”_ Armin wasn’t the only one, the entire pub was silent, gawping at this petite platinum blonde woman’s voice… She dominated the room, her entire body was a performance, her eyes were closed as she seemed to let the music take hold and fill her up from the floor.

 _“At night we’re waking up the neighbours while we sing away the blues…”_ Her voice seemed perfectly punchy for the song too, each word being backed up by a powerful piano note. Armin’s fingers instinctively danced on the table, trying his best to play an imaginary piano as her back up. Maybe he had been missing out on a lot of beauty from modern music… As the music seemed to approach the end, Annie’s own spin came into it. She held her notes, adding vibrato and more power to her voice. As the music stopped she faded off with it. Softly breathing to regain her composure. The silence gave way to clapping and a standing ovation from nearly everyone, apart from the gaggle of girls behind Armin who chided her as a ‘show-off’. She quietly nodded her thanks before grabbing a pair of drinks off the bar and reaching for her purse before smiling at the bartender who waved her off. She rushed over to Armin, beaming smile on her face. Armin was still speechless as she sat down.

“I got these drinks free, isn’t that awesome?” She said excitedly. Armin managed to stutter out the words eventually.

“I-I had no idea you could sing…” Annie looked at him, a little rosy cheeked now due to the alcohol.

“Oh that? I just got annoyed by how quiet it was in here…” Armin sat wide-eyed at her.

“Annie that was _amazing_!” He said chuckling at the end. Annie blushed.

“Thank you…” She looked at him, locking his gaze, silence descended over both of them for what seemed like the longest time as they gazed softly into each other’s eyes. Each seemed to be guessing what the other was thinking. Armin was astounded by how beautiful she was, and not just outside… The more he got to know the true Annie, the deeper he was falling for her. He was beginning to see that the thorny exterior was just a front for someone amazing, a beautiful, intelligent and witty singer, who is also made a fantastic lawyer, willing to do whatever was needed for the greater good. He did wonder what she thought of him… Suddenly Annie spun around to the gaggle of girls behind her, obviously hearing something she didn’t agree with.

“Excuse me?” She asked accusingly to the girls behind her. “What did you say?” The girls all seemed to stare at her in silence before one spoke up.

“I said if you really wanted to be such a show off why don’t you go on X Factor instead of a deadbeat bar that nearly no-one goes too?” Armin thought Annie would just ignore it, but instead she took the bait in her drunken state.

“Oh, jealous are we? I don’t see you getting up there.” Annie said snidely, beginning to turn back towards Armin.

“Why would I be jealous of a skinny ass bitch like you?” Annie smiled as she just glanced over her shoulder.

“Because I’m here with a guy and doctor at that. Who are you here with, hmmmm?” Annie said smiling and winking at Armin as she downed her drink. Armin’s heart was racing as she continued. “And now we’re leaving together, have fun with your girlfriends, lonely bitch.” She said as she got up. Armin didn’t need to be told what to do, he stood up and turned to lead the way as Annie forced her arm to link with his. But she held it there even by the time they got outside, it took him a second to realise she was leaning on him, and walking a little precariously.

“You okay Annie?” He said stopping and looking at her. She nodded at him, but she was obviously quiet drunk, Armin wasn’t exactly sober either, but instead of having five free-poured ‘double’ Southern Comfort and cokes compared with his five pints of cider. He was a lot more stable than her.

“I’m fine.” She said slowly, her words slurring only a little. Armin thought quickly, remembering she lived nearby.

“Where is your apartment from here? Might be better if I take you home.” He said concerned.

“I’d like that…” She said, softly biting her lip, as he let her link her arm around his again. He listened to her as she guided him towards her apartment complex. She suddenly shivered against Armin. He looked at her again and asked concerned.

“Hey, where is your shawl?” She struggled to look in her little clutch bag and shrugged.

“I don’t know probably left in the pub… But it’s alright, only a cheap Primark thing.” Armin sighed as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“I’m not worried about that, I’m worried about you hypothermia.” He said as she grabbed his jacket and pulled it around herself, her hands hung out of the bottom of the jacket.

“You really are so sweet…” She trailed off as she grabbed Armin’s hand and began to walk a little brisker. Pulling him closer and closer to her apartment.

Armin was astounded when they finally found it. It was a huge modern apartment complex that towered high above any other building around it. He wondered how Annie could afford this place, but he felt it better not to ask at this present time. He pushed through the glass door and headed towards the nearest lift.

“Which room is yours?” Annie’s eyes were fixed on him, a look he’d never seen before, it made his insides squirm… And not in a bad way. She suddenly let go of his hand, her eyes fixed on him, and beckoned him with her index finger extending from the bottom of his jacket. She turned and strutted in front of him like a model, enticing him as she span on her toes, while still looking at him over her shoulder, a cheeky smile decorating her face. He lured him to one of the large elevators off the main lobby. She seemed to present herself opposite him as he entered, leaning against the wall and her hands holding on to a gold plated bar that went around the other three edges of the lift.

“Top floor.” She said slowly and purposefully. He turned and quickly hit the button, his breath getting faster, along with his heartbeat. This was definitely not what he had planned for the end of the night… She slowly walked towards him, placing her hands on his chest and stroking softly.

“Sweet… And strong too…” She seemed to purr as she looked up at him. Armin didn’t have any idea what to do. He softly put his hands on her hips as she looked up at him, softly stroking her hips up and down, feeling her curves. Their eyes locked again as she began to close her eyes while moving her mouth closer to his. His heart was close to exploding but he managed to remain in control a few moments longer as his eyes closed too, he softly opened his mouth own mouth, their lips brushed and Armin’s heart skipped a beat as their lips finally met. They moved in perfect unison with each other, their tongues dancing softly around each other. Armin’s entire body felt like electricity was coursing through it, he fought to not jump in the air, scream, laugh, cry… He softly brought one hand up to Annie’s face, softly cupping her check as he lost himself in their kiss. Her mouth was deceptively sweet with all the Coca-Cola she’d drunk, her lips added a tint of strawberry flavour, probably some lip gloss that Armin hadn’t noticed. He never wanted this moment to end when suddenly a disembodied female voice chimed out.

“Top floor, doors opening.” Annie was the first to withdraw, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallways of redwood doors to the end of the hall, only letting go to pull her keys from her clutch bag, fumbling with them to open the door. Armin was astonished by the apartment. Completely new and clean with all the latest mod cons. A flat screen television, fully decked out kitchen and huge window and balcony that overlooked the city, the lights from it impersonating a night’s sky that it blocked with its own light pollution. Before he could even look around the flat more, Annie’s lips crashed onto his again. She’d already left his jacket on the floor in a heap and wrapped her arms around his neck. This time the kiss was… Messy and uncontrolled. She was pulling him towards the large leather sofa when she first broke their lips from each other. She spun him around and pushed him down onto the sofa roughly. Straddling him she whispered in his ear.

“I should probably add sexy to the list too…” Her words dripped with lust, as she softly bit the top of his ear. He squirmed, now a lot less comfortably. He didn’t want this first time to be like this…

“Annie…” He managed to squeeze out. “You’re drunk and…” She cut him off.

“And… I want you…” She said seductively, her lips kissing their way down his neck, causing him to shiver again.

“But you’re drunk… You should go to bed.” She stepped off him suddenly.

“Only if you come with me…” She said striding like she did downstairs again. Armin stood up.

“No Annie… I don’t want our… First-time to be a drink-addled fall about…” He managed to fight, despite one part of his body definitely not agreeing with him on that point. Annie spun to face him quickly.

“Am… I… Not beautiful enough for you?” Armin stood there in shock.

“No Annie! You’re absolutely stunningly beautiful. The most beautiful person I’ve ever see…” Her lips crashed into his again, catching him off guard. She grabbed his collar with one hand and began to pull him towards the bedroom again. This time he pulled away.

“ _No_ Annie!” He shouted. “Stop. I want you, but not like this.” He couldn’t hold back the words as they coursed from his mouth like a river. “You are the most beautiful, intelligent, sexy and most talented woman I have ever met… And I don’t want to just do… _That_ in a drunken haze. I want to make love to you, so we’re both sober enough to remember it and actually enjoy it…” Armin was almost panting when he was done. Annie softly let go of his collar and stumbled towards her room alone… A stoic look painted across her face. Armin collapsed on the sofa, facing the large cityscape view in the window. His entire body was a contradiction. One part wanting to go in there, rip her clothes off and… Yeah. The other knowing he’d done the right thing, and the rest was just exhausted. He undressed instinctively and curled under a small blanket using a cushion to rest his head on. He stared at the ceiling trying to compute everything that had happened in his head.

‘What now?’ He thought finally before sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos and comments if you enjoyed  
> KapsLock, signing off!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! :D Sorry for the slow update, recently started my first proper job just out of Uni and also my favourite hobby (ballroom and latin dancing) is starting to get back up again. So updates will slow down, but I'll do my best to keep on top of them! :D   
> Now enjoy this chapter for ya faces :D

Armin was awoken by the dawning sun shining onto his heavy eyelids, his punishment for last night’s consumptions had manifested in a painful, aching abdomen. Sasha had warned him about this.

‘When Sasha said gut rot, I didn’t think she meant literally.’ Armin thought as he sat up, the effects of sleeping on a sofa causing every bone in his neck to crack as he straightened upright. It was both painful and relieving in the same instance. He groaned as he hugged his stomach and looked at the beautiful view in front of him. The early autumn sun was casting long sunbeams between the city spires, apartment blocks and towers that made up a somewhat beautiful urban jungle skyline. A mist had descended during the night, but even this high up he was above it all. They must have been 30 storey’s up at least.

‘This is what heaven must look like…’ Armin thought as he imagined just being able to jump and bounce off the mist, as if it was a soft feather mattress. He turned and looked at Annie’s home again. The dawning sun gave everything a bright yellow hue, the light shining off the shiny metal cupboards and polished black granite worktops of an open-plan kitchen. In fact the only place there seemed to be walls was to separate the apartment with the hotel and the bedrooms, shown by two pine doors on Armin’s right. He’d slept on one of two large cream leather corner sofa’s that were set down a small set of long stairs. Armin sighed softly as he put his jeans back on, nothing else, just enough to cover his dignity. He sat down again watching the sunrise as the memories of last night came flooding back, Annie’s singing, giving her his jacket, the beautiful kiss in the lift, and…

‘Oh fuck…’ Armin thought as he remembered the argument they had just before she stumbled into her room. He covered his face in his hands. His mind exploded into a battlefield of emotions, was he right to do what he did? Or just a naïve stupid idiot? Would Annie even remember? She was pretty wasted… He remembered that first kiss… The softness of her lips, the taste of her tongue, his hands on her hips… He got hot and heavy just thinking about it. He stopped himself before the thoughts went elsewhere, this was definitely not the place for… That. He sighed again, hopefully she didn’t remember the argument. Armin suddenly heard a groan as a door behind him opened, it was Annie, freshly awoken Annie, her hair was a bird’s nest, her eyes looked like a panda’s and black lines of mascara streaked down her cheeks, she’d been crying… She’d obviously not seen a mirror yet this morning. Armin’s gut wrenched with guilt, making his cider driven hangover worse. This was all topped off with a short, thin, peach coloured silk bathrobe, which didn’t leave much to the imagination. Armin’s eyes widened as he began to regret his choice last night immediately. He turned back quickly and kept looking out the window, hoping she hadn’t noticed him looking. She called out.

“Oh my God Armin!” Armin turned to glance over his shoulder at her, now covering herself with her hands.

“Sorry… I…” He started.

“What are you doing here?!” She exclaimed. He answered without turning.

“Well… You invited me last night…” She hesitated.

“Did I…? Did you come on to me?” Armin sighed in relief, she didn’t remember anything.

“No! You were drunk and I walked you home to make sure you got back safe.” He said softly. Annie hesitated again.

“How can I believe you?” Armin chuckled as he extended his arms, gesturing this the sofa.

“Well… I slept on here.” Annie groaned again before whispering something inaudible, but Armin was sure he heard the word ‘stupid’.

“So what do you remember?” Armin asked cautiously, turning to lean on the edge of the sofa to look at her properly. She still hadn’t changed.

“Well… I remember standing up to sing, but it’s all a blur after that until this morning…” She looked at Armin again. “We didn’t… Do anything did we?” Her voice was uneasy. Armin’s head and heart shot in two directions. What she he do? He closed his eyes and sighed.

“No… Nothing at all.” He said smiling through the pangs of guilt in his stomach. Annie’s face was hard to read, her expression like a professional poker player, and he still had no idea about her tell. She nodded, walking towards the kitchen.

“Coff… Hot chocolate?” She corrected herself, starting the kettle.

“Yeah please.” He said standing and walking towards her, he couldn’t help but find her beautiful even now… He couldn’t help but look at her beautiful hourglass figure, her toned strong legs on display from the thighs down…

‘No Armin… You made the right decision.’ He thought, fighting his body’s urges. She turned, softly handing him a steaming mug of hot chocolate, he suddenly realised she was blushing.

“Are you okay?” He asked a little concerned. Her eyes seemed glued to his chest. “Do you want me to get dressed?” Annie shook her head. Armin felt a small swell of his ego suddenly grow. She was checking him out… He never thought he had a good body, but he’d always tried to look good, which was difficult with his fast metabolism meaning it was near impossible for him to build any muscle, but Eren’s pre-Marines-training (which he’d been dragged into) had helped over the past summer before university.

“Uhhhhh…” Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Oh, that must be Ymir.” She said quietly as she strode past Armin toward the door. She’d just turned the handle when it burst open. A woman taller than both Annie and Armin was suddenly spinning round the large open space between the kitchen and the bedrooms. Her shaggy, chin-length, light brown hair, her voice was catty and high-pitched as she called out, attempting to be melodic.

“Heeeeeelllllllllooooooo Annnnnnnnnnie!” Annie’s eyebrows raised in desperate surprise as this strange young woman stopped spinning to focus dead-on her by the door. “Well someone definitely had a goodnight last night darling? Also love the nightgown, very sexy!” She looked like something straight of Devil Wears Prada with large, designer, wide-framed sunglasses, a large furry scarf and patterned trench coat that gave way to a pair of tall red heels. “And I bought us _cofffffeeeeeee_!” She called out again as she waved a pair of branded takeaway cups in the air. Annie was still stone still, her eyes wide. The door closed as she nearly shouted out in surprise.

“Hitch?! What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” Armin stood completely still, trying not to attract the attention of this… Strange woman. Her voice seemed to feign offense.

“Annie?! You almost sound disappointed to see me! No way to treat your best friend ever!” She managed to shuffle her way over to Annie, throwing one arm around her and kissing her on the cheek. Annie’s face was something Armin had never seen, pure terror. This Hitch woman pulled out one of the takeaway mugs of coffee and handed it to her, despite her having one on the breakfast bar.

“Vanilla Latte, your favourite.” Armin cringed, for Annie’s ‘best friend’ she sure… Wasn’t a best friend. She suddenly turned around and seemed to be startled by Armin’s presence. “Oh my goodness! How long have you been standing there?” Armin started.

“I… Uhhhh…” Hitch looked him up and down, seeming to inspect every bit she could see. She turned suddenly.

“Oh Annie you sly dog you!” She chuckled mockingly, flapping her hand onto Annie’s shoulder. “Didn’t think you had it in you!” Armin shouted.

“Hey! _Nothing happened_!” He said slowly, annunciating each syllable. They both looked at him surprised. Hitch chuckled again.

“You may say that but I know what happened, and I don’t think you could find someone better Annie, bit too short for me, but obviously keeps fit somehow.” She gestured to his bare chest, Armin looked at Annie who was blushing again, along with him. He marched over to his clothes and put his shirt back on. Hitch called out.

“Oh no, you don’t need to put our clothes back on, I like having some eye candy to look at.” Armin clenched his fists. He didn’t like, no, he hated this person. He roughly finished dressing and stood up. Armin heard Annie’s bare feet patter on the floor towards him. Her eyes were pleading with him as she whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Armin gave a sad half-smile as he put his boots on. Hitch cooed at them.

“Awwwwwwh, almost looks like you two are in love.” She chuckled. “But that’s not like you is…?” She shot a look at Hitch which silenced her. Armin walked slowly around Hitch to the door, Annie hanging just behind him. Armin opened it slowly, looking over his shoulder at her, she just looked down at the floor. He whispered.

“Proper coffee later?” Annie looked up at him, half-smiled and nodded. He was still looking at her when he closed the door. In a heartbeat he remembered her lips on his… He stood there for another few seconds, his eyes closed, before finally marching down the hall towards the lift.

The mist had cleared by the time he’d reached the lobby giving way to a cold, but sunny early autumn morning. He had no idea how to get back to campus from… Wherever he was, he guessed that someone must have been looking down on him that day as Ymir’s familiar voice suddenly called out.

“Armin?” He turned to see her wearing a tie dye long and baggy t-shirt and baggy green combats. He waved at her lazily.

“Hey Ymir.” She stopped in front of him and looked at the building he was standing outside of.

“So… Uhhhh… Have fun last night?” Armin chuckled, shaking his head.

“Nothing happened… Well…” Ymir stopped him.

“Breakfast? You look like shit.” Armin chuckled again, Ymir was always honest.

“Thanks, you’re buying though.” Ymir nodded, walking past him.

“No worries, little corner café up here which does bacon butties that are almost on par with Sasha’s.” Armin fell in behind her as she led the way. A short walk later and they were sat in a small, cramped café with the glorified garden furniture that riveted to the floor. Armin normally wouldn’t come into a place like this, but he didn’t care right now. He was hungry and a greasy bacon sandwich was the perfect medicine. Ymir started as they caught a booth on one side of the wall, dark hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.

“So what happened?” She looked at him lazily.

“We… Kissed.” Ymir snorted.

“Really? Is that…?” Armin interrupted.

“I had to stop it going further, and in the process I said some… Things. Luckily Annie didn’t remember anything this morning.” Ymir looked at him through her messy fringe.

“Oh… What did you say?” Ymir said seriously.

“I told her I didn’t want our first time to be a drunken fall about. The first kiss was beautiful though… She was sweet, sincere… But after that she seemed to change.” Armin sighed.

“Well… You’re a much better guy than I thought…” Armin smiled.

“Thank you, doesn’t make me feel any better right now though.” Ymir sighed as Armin continued his story. “But then… This morning something else happened.” Armin continued. “Someone came to the flat…” Ymir looked up at him and asked quickly, interrupting him.

“Who?” Ymir’s face was fierce, her expression defensive.

“I… Uhhh… Someone called Hitch.” Ymir’s expression immediately softened and her shoulders relaxed, she sighed.

“Hitch Dreyse?” Armin nodded.

“I guess yeah, you know that bitch?” Armin’s tone surprised Ymir, her eyebrows raising. “Who is she anyway?” Ymir hesitated.

“She’s… Annie’s Father’s PA. Pretty much appears whenever her father wants to… Check-up on her.” She said putting air quotes around ‘check-up’. Armin’s heart sank as he remembered the conversation Annie and Jean we’re having at the 133 party a few weeks back. Armin looked at Ymir, quickly asking.

“Has she ever mentioned…?” Ymir cut him off.

“Another man put forward by her father? Yes she has.” Armin’s guts twisted like a ships knot. He suddenly wasn’t feeling very hungry at all. He swore.

“Fuck…” Ymir sharply continued.

“So Hitch will probably tell her father about you and present Annie with two options.” She raised a fist, slowly raising one finger. “One, promise never to see you again, or” she raised a second finger. “Two, get disowned by her family who are funding her university lifestyle.” She dropped her hand and looked straight into Armin’s eyes. “So I’m gonna be frank with you. You have very little chance here. I really am sorry, she seemed the happiest I’d seen in a long time. I might even say she loved you, even if she didn’t know it.” Armin could almost feel his heart break, the pain in his gut had taken hold of almost his entire chest and felt like someone was crushing. Wanting to squeeze the tears out of him. Ymir said one more thing as the food arrived. “You’ll be lucky if she contacts you again.” She said as she chowed down into her bacon sandwich. Armin could barely look at his food, he already felt like his body would violently reject any food.

“H-how… Do I get back?” He said softly, barely holding himself together. Ymir looked at him sighing.

“Look Armin I…” He cut her off.

“How. Do. I. Get. Back?” Ymir stared at him.

“Catch the number 4 bus, opposite side and just up the road a bit.” He pushed himself up, his entire body felt numb. He stumbled over the road, not even looking, and towards the bus stop. As he stood there he wondered what was different this time. Why did losing her hurt more this time? Was it last night? Was it the fact he couldn’t get the feel of her lips on his out of his mind? No… He was still thinking when he crashed into a seat on the bus. His eyes had glazed over as he watched the city outside. People walking, going about their daily business, businessmen on phones, he remembered the train journey to the city. All those suited men and women, the hapless faces, he looked outside the window at the hustle and bustle. One thing was missing. Happiness. Everything looked grey, felt grey, there was no laughter, no smile… No flash of platinum blonde hair. He’d found what was different.

‘I can’t control this.’ Armin’s brain suddenly revealed. This hurt so much for that reason. He wasn’t in the driver’s seat, he couldn’t do anything about it. She was going to be gone and there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes, forcing back the tears that were going to roll, but not here, not now. After a few minutes a mechanical male voice called out.

“Next stop University, press the bell to alight for this destination.” Armin followed the voice instructions pressing the little red button which signalled he bus to stop. He stood up and stumbled his way off the bus, being thrown forward as it came to a stop. He walked sluggishly towards Pennine House, each step feeling more and more dragged out. He eventually made it, dragging himself to his bed and collapsing on it. It only took seconds for the tears to take hold, his body slowly curling into the foetal position with every sob, he held his knees, hard.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he was woken up by a knock at the door. Armin’s eyes were dry from the flood of tears he’d cried, he could feel how wet his duvet was on one side of his face. He peeled himself off as he sat up and called out.

“Come in.” He said exhausted. Krista appeared in the door, her small frame dwarfed by his heavy door. He smiled at her as she spoke.

“Hey… Ymir told me about today.” She said softly as she came and sat down on the end of his bed. Armin just nodded, unable to say a word. Krista didn’t say anything, she just threw her arms around his shoulders.

“It’ll be okay… One day, not tomorrow, maybe not the day after that, maybe not next week or even next month. But I’m here for you, and so is Sasha, Reiner and Ymir, in her own way.” She whispered into his ear softly. Armin couldn’t answer, he just held her tighter as another barrage of tears stung at Armin’s eyes. Armin sobbed.

“The worst part? I don’t even get a choice in the matter… I feel like I want to fight for this… We have something… Something good.” Krista stroked the back of head softly.

“I know, I know…” Krista whispered softly. Suddenly his pocket vibrated loudly, both he and Krista looked down as he reached and pulled out his phone, wiping his eyes to read the message. His face lit up in an instant.

“And… I might have just been given that chance.” He quickly showed his phone to Krista, she reading the message out loud.

“Coffee?” Krista smiled at him. ”Armin… Don’t get your hopes too much.” She said cautiously, but Armin was already pacing, his mind shooting of what to say. She he just admit what he said last night? Should he… Tell her the truth? Or should he just try and argue that she belongs more with him?

‘Bugger it, it’s always done me well to wing it…’ He thought finally as he briskly began to walk out of his room Krista called after him

“Armin?!” But he was already gone, straight out the front door into the mild early autumn dusk, the sky darkening rapidly, but not before showing a beautiful hue of purple and violet blazoned across the sky. He was walking briskly towards the campus café where they always met. He burst into a run as soon as he left the square confines of Pennine House, buggering the paths, he was cutting corners and running over the grass verges, leaping over bushes and hedges. He burst through the café doors, exactly like the first time they’d met, and exactly like then, everyone looked up from their self-involved lives and shook their heads, tutting at him. Armin’s eyes immediately went to his and Annie’s usual table, and there she was, her sky blue eyes looking at him from beneath her beautiful hair. She was so beautiful… He walked over slowly, purposefully, he needed to be confident, calm and cool. He sat down opposite her slowly, she was looking at him, her eyes seemed to be glistening with tears. He started first.

“Annie I…” Suddenly the blazer he wore last night appeared on the table.

“This is yours.” She cut him off curtly. He picked it up slowly and put it in his lap.

“Uhhh… Thank you… But look…” She looked away from him as she continued.

“Look nothing… We can’t see each other anymore… I… I’m sorry.” Armin’s heart sank, but he wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

“Annie, I know about your Dad…”

“No Armin. You don’t. He’s… Powerful. He can make my life hell, and not just mine.” She looked at him, her eyes having the same pleading look of this morning. He stuttered.

“I… I can help… I have money.” Annie shook her head and looked away.

“You really think this is just about the money? It’s more. He can give me a future. A career. He wants me to run the company when he retires.”

“And what about what you want?” A single tear rolled down Annie’s cheek.

“The future of my father’s company is more important.” Armin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I have to carry on his legacy… My own desires… Don’t matter.” Armin grabbed Annie’s hand suddenly.

“No! You can do anything _you_ desire and love whoever _you_ want to love.” Annie seemed to be fighting back tears as she looked up at him.

“I wish it was that simple… But it’s not Armin.”

“Why not?” He said shortly.

“You’d never understand… We just can’t see each other anymore. I’m sorry.” She stood up suddenly, racing for the door, Armin chased her, calling, his blazer dropping to the floor.

“Annie, wait!” She stopped just outside the café and turned to look at him.

“Stop!” Tears were rolling freely now. “We just… Can’t be seen together. Please stop…” She turned walking a few steps before glancing back. “I am sorry…” And she disappeared into the night as the first drops of rain began to fall disguising his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Fuck... I said enjoy but damn... Sorry about the feels guys! D:   
> Remember to leave Kudos and comments if you're enjoying it!  
> KapsLock, signing off!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Armin had been a husk of a person since that night at the café about two weeks ago. He still went. Everyday. Hoping beyond all hope for her to come rushing back to him. Each night when he could finally sleep he would dream of Annie. Sometimes real events, sometimes not, sometimes the most surreal dreams he could ever remember, but they would always end the same, her disappearing or leaving just as dawn pierced through his window, forcing him to open his eyes each morning. He found solace in the auditorium’s piano, he would spend every moment he could playing anything he could, but the final movement of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata still escaped his grasp, and in classwork, he needed to stay ahead. Despite this he had trouble focussing in class, Bertolt had noticed his more… Vacant attention in lectures. The entire flat knew what had happened. Ymir told them. Armin didn’t want to speak a word about it. He hardly wanted to talk at all, not even to Eren or Mikasa. Everyone in 133 was silently worried about him, but nobody knew what to say to help. He was snapped from his trance state by Dr Erwin Smith’s voice.

“Armin! If you’re done daydreaming can you put us out of our misery and answer the question?” His penetrating blue eyes staring at him from underneath a pair of strong furrowed eyebrows, the rest of the tutorial group was looking at him, gloom and pain streaked across their faces. Armin shook his head.

“You don’t know? Or did you not hear the question?” Erwin said raising an eyebrow at him. Armin lazily shrugged his shoulder, he could barely stay awake. Erwin sighed.

“Well the cause of the raised white blood cells that _none_ of you are thinking about is arguably one of the most common. Dysfunction of white blood cell production, possibly leukaemia or…’ Armin knew the answer but he didn’t want to answer. He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes again, mentally escaping where he was now. The rest of the case study tutorial seemed to struggle by as the other students had obviously not been keeping up with their reading, Erwin’s frustrations grew more and more apparent, he looked like he’d given up all hope by the time the hour closed. He grumbled at the class.

“Seeing as none of you seem to have done the reading I set last time I’ll extend the assignment. Have it in my office by Wednesday.” Armin had already done it, it was sat in his notepad in his satchel. Erwin was already handing out next week’s case study.

“Here is next week’s case study. Read it this time, and have your assignment ready. It better not happen again.” He seemed to growl as he strode around the classroom. “Class dismissed.” Armin grabbed his satchel, but Erwin stood in front of him. “What’s going on Arlert?” He sighed. Armin looked through him, not wanting to meet his eyes. “Well? Not going to tell me?” Armin could already feel the tears begin to swell up in his eyes.

“I... Don’t want to talk about it.” His voice trembled slightly as the tears rolled uncontrollably, but without the sobbing. Erwin seemed to be analysing him with his stare.

“You need to. If you don’t it will destroy you.” He said coldly. Erwin didn’t seem to have good bedside manner, no wonder he opted for education. Armin looked at him and clenched his jaw… He knew he was right… But he didn’t want to cry in front of Erwin. He continued. “Don’t worry about crying in front of me. I have had to give some terrible news to some wonderful people.”

“I… Girl…” Erwin sighed.

“Girl problems… I’ve been through three marriages, in my opinion women would only distract you from achieving your best.” Armin sobbed softly, still fighting back the tears.

“But… I thought she loved me… Beautiful and intelligent. Only stopped because of her parents.” He could hardly form complete sentences.

“They don’t like you?” He said coldly. Armin shrugged. “You didn’t meet them?”  Armin shook his head sending tears flying through the air.

“I couldn’t even stop it… Her parents want her…” Erwin looked very confused.

“Wait… Her parents want her to… See someone else.” Erwin stared at him, still with furrowed eyebrows, he continued quickly. “So wait... Who is she? A medical…” Armin stopped him short. He was in control of his emotions again. He was numb, his voice was icy.

“Annie Leonhart. Law.” Erwin’s expression soften, he looked genuinely worried for him.

“Leonhar…” Armin cut him off again. His expression vacant.

“Of Leonhart Legal Services.” Erwin began to stroke his chin softly.

“Old-fashioned… But I guess daughters can still be used as weapons.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Look… What will be, will be… And give it time… It will get better.” Armin breathed slowly and purposefully. He nodded slowly, before reaching into his satchel and pulling out his assignment. He dropped it into his hand before stepping by him and marching out of the class.

“Armin…” His voice trailed off as the door closed behind him. He was already making his way towards the auditorium. He knew he could find solidarity there.

It didn’t take him long to be on the auditorium stage, the piano was the only instrument there behind the curtain. Luckily he’d already turned the lights on, the spotlights gave just enough light to play by. He sat down the piano’s stool, staring at the keys, he didn’t even know what to play… He gingerly placed his fingers onto them, he softly pushed down on one, the sound reverberating behind the curtain. Suddenly his fingers began to dance, Beethoven again, this time his 5th symphony, the first movement. The long deep sweeping first notes leading into some beautiful bagatelle style notes. He lost himself in the music as he his fingers seem to float over the keys, the cadence of the music surrounding him and making him feel invincible, it took him away from it all, it took him home.

_“Good… Good… Keep going.” His mother shouted from the kitchen as her as his father prepared the dinner. The smell of a Sunday roast emanated from within. It inspiring his music._

_“When are your friends coming over?” His father managed to call out above the music. He was tall and thin, and short blonde hair topped a face of sharp features and he shared his pale and piercing blue eyes. His smile was thin, but genuine._

_“Soon.” He continued jokingly. ”They said 5:15 and it has only turned 5 Dad.” He had gained confidence as he’d grown, giving more of a chance to jest with his father, like now. His father’s smile grew wider._

_“You know how much I like to be organised Armin, if they’re not here on time…” He trailed off as he turned away, whisking a bowel of batter for the Yorkshire puddings._

_“No wait Dad…” He stopped playing and began to walk towards him as he began to laugh._

_“Got ya!” His laugh grew louder as Armin followed him through into the kitchen. The smell growing stronger and making his stomach ache with hunger. His mother was slaving in front a large AGA stove, steaming vegetables, simmering gravy and plenty more. She turned and called out._

_“Oooooh, where did the music go my little minstrel?” He smiled and nodded towards his father._

_“Maybe Dad shouldn’t have distracted me.” His father’s expression softened as he curled his bottom lip._

_“Innocent over here.” He managed to squeeze through his laughs._

_“Is the batter ready?” His mother asked his father, her light ginger hair tied into a tight bun. He winked at Armin as he dipped a finger into the batter._

_“Almost ready darling…” He suddenly turned and planted a line of batter straight from her forehead to her nose, causing her to squeal in surprise. She then scrunched up her face as she sneaked a hand towards the bag of flour…_

_“Oh… Dear…” Armin said half- jokingly, preparing for the coming storm… She filled her hand with flour and launched it at her father, mostly missing and covering Armin. She covered her mouth in shock._

_“Oh my God Armin I’m…” She was interrupted by him dipping his fingers in the better and flinging it at her. She laughed heartily as she picked up more flour. “Okay then, boys vs girls!”_

_“You’re on!” Armin shouted as he and his father took cover behind the island in the middle of the kitchen grabbing any food they could and flinging it across at his mother, who was giving her all and flinging all manner of foodstuffs back, cabbages, potatoes, carrots, they were all flying through the sky as the entire family laughed._

Armin’s fingers settled suddenly as he heard a door open behind the curtain. Armin panicked, no-one had seen him enter and he wasn’t totally sure if he was allowed to play. It had looked prepared for something and he walked straight onto the stage despite this to selfishly play and reminisce. He managed to quietly escape out the back before anyone saw him. His assumptions were right when he reached the lobby, seeing a large group of people, dressed to be something out of the Phantom of the Opera with orchestral instruments passed him in the corridor. He’d totally forgotten it was that strange holiday called Halloween, but he didn’t picture himself going trick or treating that night.

He managed to slowly make his way back to Pennine House, he could already see some others around the courtyard had put up decorations, orange pumpkin themed lights or fake spider webs made of stringy wool. Some people were already heading to the student union bar in their fancy dress. The guys seemed to be trying to look scary and Armin had already lost count of the ‘slutty’ cats, bats or other type of creatures he’d already seen. He quietly entered 133, trying not alerting Sasha who was already in the kitchen, and cooking something which smelt delicious. Without her Armin would have probably nearly starved to death this week, she’d cooked for him, every night, sometimes something from her practicing, sometimes she just rustled something together, making sure he at least ate once a day.

As soon as his door closed his emotions bubbled back as tears stung at his eyes. He collapsed onto his bed, physically and emotionally exhausted. It didn’t take long for the tears to begin to roll, wetting his cheeks and his duvet. His shoulders shook with his sobs, he tried to stay as quiet as possible, he didn’t want to make the rest of the flat to feel bad because of his ‘grief’. He didn’t want them to resent him. All these worries flying around his mind didn’t help him, but he couldn’t stop them. Soon, he knew, they would dominate his mind but before then he would try to lose himself in studying, or fall asleep, those were the only things that would stop them from taking over his mind. To this end he wiped his eyes and cheeks on his sleeve and staggered over to his desk, flopping into his chair and opening his laptop along with his notepad. He lost himself in his work and it seemed like a flash before Sasha knocked at the door. He quickly walked over to the door, opening it, a steaming bowl of something filled his nostrils.

“Mmmmm… Smells delicious. Thank you Sasha.” He smiled limply at her and began to close the door before Sasha stopped the door with a firm hand.

“Talk to me. You’ve been quiet for the past two weeks, and I’m worried about ya… I know break-ups suck, but look at it. Ya weren’t together. At most ya had one date…” Armin cut her off coldly.

“You’re not helping Sasha. Real…” There was suddenly panicked knocking at the door, Sasha twisted quickly, jogging to answer it angrily.

“Probably some twats thinking its real funny to take the piss on Halloween night.” Armin followed her, dropping his food on the kitchen side as did. She opened the door and Ymir burst in… With Annie in tow. But they weren’t their usual calm and controlled personalities. Both were sweating, breathing heavily and very obviously panicked as if they’d seen a real life ghost. But they had just heaved massive hiking style rucksacks into the flat though, so it didn’t surprise Armin if they were tired… This wasn’t good though. There was something wrong. Very wrong. Sasha started first, anger obvious in her voice.

“Woah, what the _hell_ is wrong with the two of ya?!” She shouted as they barged past her and Armin and into the centre of the house. Ymir growled through gritted teeth at her.

“Shut up!” She aggressively raised a finger to her lips, her eyes a fire with panicked anger. “Close the door. _Now_.” Sasha complied, not wanting to mess with her. Despite this Armin’s eyes were fixed on Annie. She shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze, doing something she’d never done before… She was biting her nails. Sasha then burst in front of his gaze, disrupting his stare, she whispered in Armin’s ear.

“Don’t. Say. Anything.” Armin clenched his fists and jaw. This was not the emotion he expected to be feeling. Anger. He wanted to shout and scream. He nodded curtly at Sasha. “Thank you.” She wheeled quickly on the pair of them. “Start explaining. Now. Otherwise I’ll get campus security.” Sasha looked fierce, hands on hips, standing tall. Ymir put her hands up in surrender.

“Please. Don’t. Look we need a place to… Lay low a while. Please….?” She was pleading, Annie looked up at her, and her eyes were red from tears. Armin didn’t feel sorry for her. He wanted to make him feel _everything_ he had, every ounce of pain and sorrow.

“Tell. Me. _Now_!” Sasha reiterated.

“We…” She began before a small figure appeared in the stairs.

“Ymir?” Krista’s small voice called out. In a moment she was down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her, her head nuzzling into her chest. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, she squeezed through a small whisper.

“I’m… Sorry Krista.” Sasha had softened her stance, but not her voice.

“Start talking.” Her voice cut through the air like a knife. Ymir let go of Krista and turned to face her.

“The police… They’re at our flat… They’re searching it and put out a warrant for our arrest.” They all stared at her in silence. Surprisingly Krista was the first to ask the question they all wanted to ask, her feeble voice trembling, shattering the awkward silence.

“W-w-why Ymir…?” Ymir’s chest rose and sank softly as the silence returned. She finally stammered out an answer.

“Because… I’m a drug dealer.” Sasha’s body stiffened, and so did Armin’s, his fists clenching tighter, stinging his palms. Krista’s voice trembled as she continued her inquisition.

“Why…?” Her voice was weak and soft.

“I… Need money… I don’t get enough loans to live where I do and survive, I have no other way to get money. No jobs would take me... Unlike Annie who…” Annie glared at her, silencing her. Sasha glared at them both, continuing Ymir’s questioning.

“What did ya sling?” She asked, probing.

“I… Anything and everything. Cocaine, MDMA, crystal meth… Whatever the suppliers gave me.” Her voice was vacant, Sasha continued to the pry deeper.

“ _Suppliers_?!” Sasha shouted angrily. “Do they know where you are?! Are we in danger?! Or this all some really fucked up trick or treat?!” Sasha’s fists clenched as she began to panic. Ymir did her best to placate her. Armin’s brain had a sudden thought, he bizarrely hoped that neither Reiner nor Connie were in to see this. He knew they’re inputs would have only ended worse than it was already going to.

‘They must be at some Halloween party tonight.’ He thought, praying that they hadn’t ended up at the same one. They still weren’t on exactly speaking terms.

“No, you’re safe, I never met them at an address or anywhere specific, and I have nothing else. No drugs. No stash, the police have it by now and no, not a joke.” Ymir’s voice was desperate she closed her hands together and pleaded to Sasha and Armin. “And I promise, I’ve stopped selling. Now. No more. I promise.” Her voice was racing, trying to calm Sasha, she didn’t relent.

“That’s the least ya could do… Who did ya sell to? Anyone here?” Ymir shook her head.

“I… Am strictly professional. No buyer names.” Sasha exploded.

“Professionalism?! Bullshit! You’re a _fucking criminal_. Who did ya sell to?!” Ymir shook her head again. Armin’s anger bubbled over as he burst out.

“And why shouldn’t we call the police now and get you both arrested?” Anger tinged every word, dripping it with spite.

“Because by letting us in you’re now all accomplices.” Annie suddenly started. “You’ve harboured fugitives, but if you let us lay low for a couple of weeks…”

“A couple of _weeks_?!” Sasha shouted. “So you’re _blackmailing_ all of us?!” Annie continued to stare her down, she nodded.

“It’s the only choice we have.” She said, her icy breath could almost be seen physically piercing Sasha. “Do this and we’ll be gone.” Krista was physically shaking now. She gathered up the courage to speak, her eyes glued to Ymir.

“We need to do it… We have no choice… Ymir can stay with me.” Sasha looked at her, her voice was full of concern for the young woman.

“Are ya sure…?” Krista nodded curtly. Sasha sighed. “You’re right… Well… That’s one sorted. Now…” She then glared back at Annie. “I guess ya can stay with me.” She growled as Krista and Ymir began to go up the stairs. She suddenly called out loudly. “Oh and I hope it goes without saying, you’re both on ya own. I don’t cook, clean or anything for either of ya. Understood?” Annie just nodded while Krista’s voice called out.

“Ymir understands Sasha…” This was swiftly followed by the closing of a door. Then, for the first time, Annie looked directly at Armin. Her eyes stabbing straight into his soul. But her face wasn’t one of intimidation… She looked desperate. Her lips quivered softly as she mouthed something.

‘I’m sorry…’ Armin’s fists were still clenched. He turned quickly and slammed his door behind him. He whispered to himself.

“It’ll take more than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dayuuuuum... Angry Armin is scary Armin.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!   
> KapsLock, singing off!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Really sorry with the lateness of this chapter! Work was really busy and stressful this week, really hope you enjoy! :D I will do my best to keep up with weekly updates!  
> Now, read on and enjoy! :D

Armin had hardly slept, being kept up by his own tempest of thoughts, and the calamitous argument between Krista and Ymir didn’t help either. They had quietened down, quite suddenly, in the small hours of the morning. Now he was being awoken by the screech of the alarm on his phone. He was quite thankful that he didn’t have something Thursday mornings, on the other hand he already had plenty to study for… He rolled out of bed laboriously, his entire body was heavy with exhaustion. His wishes of a non-dramatic life at university definitely hadn’t come true… He sighed as he threw on anything he could find, ending up in a loose white t-shirt and grey jogging bottoms. He lazily collapsed into the chair in front of his desk and opened his laptop, a slide from his ‘Introduction to Surgery’ module staring back at him, he scrambled to find the notes he started last night. He found them quickly and continued, managing to easily continue his line of thought from last night. It wasn’t long before he was disturbed by more noise, emanating from the bathroom this time, it was a voice. A singing voice. Annie’s voice. He didn’t know what she was singing, he didn’t care. He clenched his fists tightly as the memories came flooding back of the night he first heard that voice. Then he had thought her voice beautiful, now it was just something to derail his train of thought.

‘She’s probably doing it on purpose.’ He thought as he marched across his room, grabbing the longest object he could find, a fold-out broom his grandmother had bought him for Uni. He’d never used it till now. He flicked it to its full length and, while standing on his bed, he stabbed his ceiling towards the bathroom, hard. He was trying to encourage Annie to shut up her singing. It was the last thing he needed to be listening to right now. It seemed to work as she shut up rather quickly. 

‘Finally.’ He thought as he sat back down at his desk, keeping his broom handy, just in case. But she was silent for the rest of the morning, but as he looked at the time Armin realised he needed to use the bathroom too. Gathering his bathroom stuff he left his room towards the bathroom. Armin immediately wished he’d left it another minute as he saw Annie climbing down the stairs in here silk nightgown she was wearing the morning after their… ‘Date’. Her hair was tied up in what Armin could only describe as a towel turban. He could remember all the women in his life doing it at some point, and it was still a mystery to him just how they did it. He took a deep breath before stepping out and marching toward the stairs. Annie clocked his movements immediately, shooting only a glance at him before looking immediately back at the floor. Armin made a point to only glance back, his face stoic and firm, before looking straight ahead, trying to ignore her.

She seemed to almost shrink as he strode towards the stairs, she pressed herself against the wall, her eyes downcast, not daring to look at him. He could feel the nettle-like aura emanating from him. He adjusted around her, not saying a word as he did, not even looking at her. Armin could feel her eyes looking up at him as he began to march up the stairs, each step purposeful and slow. He shot a glance over his shoulder to see her silhouette in the corner of his eye as he rounded the landing. Her womanly figure, her legs, the way her nightgown draped off her body… Armin pushed his eyes away and like that she was off like a shot, knocking on Sasha’s door. He released a sigh of relief as he got into the bathroom.

‘Too close Armin. She’s made her intentions very obvious over the past two weeks.’ He thought as he leant his head against the door. He pushed her out of his mind again, he didn’t have time for this. He needed to be at a lecture, his least favourite, ‘Principles of Health and Care’. He found the care side interesting, but the health stuff was… All softy stuff, there was no facts, numbers or anything to really grab a hold of. That and the lecturer was anything but inspirational, the old hag looked like she’d lost all hope in her own module, and she taught like it. He almost thought about not going, but then he thought of the alternative. Spending all day cooped up with Annie just across the hall. He needed to get out. He showered quickly, dashing back to his room before anyone could see him. He quickly threw on a t-shirt and jeans and had a final look at his notes before bundling his lecture stuff together and rushing out to his lecture. He already had his day planned out in his head, lecture, meet the ‘study group’ with Reiner and Bertolt, then go to the auditorium to practice for as long as humanly possible. The longer he was out of 133 right now the better.

As he walked to his lecture he watched everyone around him. Anyone could be a… ‘Business partner’ of Ymir’s and be following him, wanting to find out where they lived, where Ymir was. He was definitely anxious already, but just like everything else right now he pushed it as far into the back of his mind. He couldn’t be feeling anxious and therefore showing his emotion for anyone shady to take advantage of.

He finally reached the Jonas Salk lecture hall, definitely the smallest out of them, looking to only seat about fifty tired and uninterested medical students. They seemed to be the only students who took this module, or the lecturer had to give this lecture multiple times a week, something not even Armin could imagine the witch doing. He collapsed into his seat and took out his notepad, he at least wanted to try and look interested…

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Someone trying to push past him awoke Armin at the end of the lecture. He had slept through most of it. He rotated begrudgingly to allow his fellow medical students past. He packed up slowly and was almost one of the last out, even when people still had questions for the lecturer, some were still trying to question the old crone as he left.

‘Good luck to them.’ He thought as he began to make his way to the University library for his ‘study group’. Reiner was the last thing he wanted to put up with right now.

‘You never know, he might actually be in a work mood with being hungover from whatever party he was at last night...’ He almost kidded himself as he walked in the bottom floor of the library, having to buzz himself in as there was no-one manning the desk. He was relieved to see he was the first one to their tutorial room. It gave him some time to read over the material himself and refresh his memory. He sighed when he saw the subject they were going over, he’d almost forgotten, the female reproductive system. He immediately thought of the several jests Reiner could think of. This mixed with Armin’s spiky mood was not going to end well. Reiner obviously hadn’t forgot as he barged into the tutorial room.

“Woooo! Le’s talk ‘bout vag’!” Armin sighed and covered his eyes. Bertolt slapped the back of his head immediately. “Ow!” Obviously any party he’d been at last night hadn’t plied him with enough drink to calm his raging ego. Bertolt hadn’t

“Shut up ya idiot.” He immediately saw Armin, reading him quickly. “Let’s give Armin a break.” He said softly patting Armin’s shoulder. Reiner clocked his attitude as well and sat down quietly. Armin looked at Bertolt, giving him a smile of appreciation. The focus didn’t last for long though, each of Reiner’s jokes, fake questions, consistent sniping at Armin’s virginity or reminiscing about his mighty actions last night interrupted his train of thought. Armin battled through it though, managing to maintain his composure and concentration as best he could, and he was sure when Reiner wasn’t joking, he was actually listening. Until he asked a very personal question.

“Seeing as you and Annie aren’t a thing, can I ‘ave a go?” Armin froze as Reiner chuckled. His gut turned and began to do somersaults as his brain imagined Reiner and Annie. His grip on the interactive whiteboard pen tightened. Bertolt was silent, Armin looked over his shoulder. His face was mortified. Bertolt spoke first.

“ _Reiner_! You can’t…” Armin cut in sharply.

“Sure.” The atmosphere in the room changed in an instant, Reiner stopped laughing in a heartbeat and Bertolt looked at Armin, truly perturbed. “Go for it.” Reiner’s voice was confused and trembled slightly.

“O-okay Armin.” His normal jokey demeanour disappeared in an instant. His face was like that of a guilty puppy. Even Bertolt studied Armin carefully. Armin sighed and continued his diagram.

“So as we can see here, the main muscles attributed to the female vagina are called the pelvic floor muscles…”

The rest of the ‘study group’ passed by without a hitch. Even Reiner seemed… Muted, and he seemed to show his true intelligence actually answering some of the questions. The walk back to Pennine House was also strangely muted, the mid-autumn darkness that had dropped over the campus was only broken by illumination from a line of old-fashioned electrical streetlights, the space between them seeming to be voids of darkness between wells of light, gifting them with vision of the small area surrounding them. Reiner spoke suddenly while they were plunged into one of these dark voids.

“I’m… Sorry Armin.” Armin almost jumped out of his skin. Luckily he was in the darkness so Reiner didn’t see it, he responded confused.

“What?” His reply was quiet.

“I… Don’ really wan’ Annie… Jus’ sayin’ it t’ get a reaction outta ya… Ya obviously still raw bought t’ ‘hole thing.” He seemed like he meant it, Armin couldn’t help but smile. He really wasn’t a bad guy… Just a tad old-fashioned in his opinions sometimes. Armin replied softly.

“It’s okay Reiner, I thought it was.” He said as all of a sudden they were illuminated, Reiner was looking at the ground, only glancing at Armin with the corner of his eyes. He seemed genuinely upset at his actions, half his face was concealed by his coat, zipped right to the top. He nodded while in the light and made a sound of acknowledgement. The next second they were plunged into darkness again as the light of the previous streetlight shone over their shoulders casting long shadows. He spoke suddenly as they slowly walked deeper into the night, the darkness engulfing them.

“Well, I’m gonna go practice, I’ll be back later.” Reiner looked at his phone quickly, puzzled by this.

“Armin, it’s already eight o’clock, what are ya plannin’ t’ get done at this ‘our?” He called out into the night as Armin snaked his way towards the auditorium buildings.

“All practice is good practice Reiner.” He called back, disappearing down a different path away from Reiner. He managed to see his silhouette shrug in the darkness.

“More of Sasha’s dinner for me t’night then.” He chuckled. “’Ave fun.” He said finally, turning back towards Pennine House, extending an arm in farewell. Armin returned the gesture in kind. It didn’t take him long to find the auditorium hall, still bright and illuminated at this time of night. He knew the piano wouldn’t be in use, the past two weeks had shown that, and he knew where it would be... He made a beeline for the practice room. In what felt like a few strides he was there, the white walls shining bright against the stark light and in the middle of the room was his symbol of solidarity. The grand piano he had spent hours and hours in front of, and just like then, he placed himself in front of it, exposing the musical keys. He knew what he needed to practice, it was a choir piece called Startear. A translated piece, but Petra seemed to love it all the same and think it brought depth to their choir for competitions.

He placed his hands on the keys softly, and began to play the first opening bars. He tried to imagine the voices of the choir behind him, which he was meant to accompany, but something began to crawl into his manifested image. It was Annie’s voice ringing out above all the others. Soon the rest of the choir had faded and it was just her. He pushed back against the image, his finger slipped as he did, breaking the melody. He stopped immediately, sighing, the image in his mind shattered as he opened his eyes. He curled one side of his mouth confused before recomposing himself and posturing to try again. He laid his fingers on the starting keys, they started to dance, the melody forming the air around him as he did. Again he imagined the voices of the choir behind him, their voices forming a beautiful melody in conjunction with the music reverberating from his piano. Despite his original efforts his mind didn’t last long before the thought came back. First it began with her just being there, then the other members of the choir began to disappear, eventually it was just her, looking at him. He pushed back again, and again his finger slipped, breaking the harmonious melody. He swore this time.

“Fuck sakes.” Armin sighed as another voice shattered his focus. Petra had snuck in like the first time they met.

“What is wrong pianist?” The accent in her voice made it seem more threatening than comforting, but Armin knew she didn’t mean it that way.

“Sorry Madam Ral, I just need some more practice.” She tutted at him.

“Oh no, that isn’t the problem. If you can play Beethoven you can play this piece. What is really wrong?” She strode next to him, the smell of harsh perfume dominating his nostrils almost causing him to cough. He looked up at her, the thin wire frame glasses making her hazel eyes much larger than usual. She was wearing a long flowing black full length velvet ball gown. A concentric pattern of golden beads made her look like something straight of the Great Gatsby, her hair was organised into a long, wide braid that made her hair seem to shimmer like polished copper. He imagined if he was a few years older she would be very beautiful to him, she was very beautiful now. Armin looked confused at her attire.

“Oh, my husband is taking me to a concert tonight.” She said casually as she gestured to her dress.

‘Braver man than most.’ He thought as she mentioned her husband. He didn’t think she had the tolerance to be married. Suddenly Annie’s words shot across his mind again. ‘ _People aren’t pieces of paper with only 2 sides. They’re more like onions, with layers._ ’ He clenched his jaw.

“Anyway, the reason you keep making mistakes is because you’re stopping yourself from letting yourself feel the music. You seem to be fighting it… The reason you play so well is you’ve always let the music take you over totally, but this time… You seem to be suppressing something the music reminds you of…” She softly stroked her chin as she pondered. Armin sighed.

“You’re right.” He said, deflated. “It’s… A woman.” Petra smirked.

“It always is… Is she beautiful?” Armin smiled instinctively, picturing her in his mind. He heard Petra chuckle. “That’s a yes.” He sighed again.

“But things… Don’t seem to have worked out.”

“Seem to?” Petra questioned quickly. Armin remembered last night, he needed to press carefully, just in case the police had contacted the university, which they most likely had by this point.

“She and her housemate have temporarily moved in with us while their place is… Fumigated against termites. She and I had something like a date a few weeks ago, and I think it went well… I think she has feelings for me, but her parents aren’t particularly accepting. She chose their acceptance over her own feelings and seems to have destroyed me in the process… I understand why… But I hate her for it…” He felt like he’d told the story enough to people that retelling it now didn’t make him sad or angry… Just numb. Petra sat and listened quietly.

“Who is…?” She began to press a question. Armin shot her a glare that silenced her. “Okay. Well I need to go, but try again, and don’t fight your emotions. Let them take you over. With this young woman in mind you play very well… Maybe that should tell you something, because as Shakespeare wrote, music is the fuel of love… So play on.” She said as she turned and left. Armin sat staring at the piano for a short while… Petra had only confused his emotions even more. Could he play with her in his mind? What did he feel for her? Did her truly hate her? Armin shook his head to rid him of these question, he then settled his fingers down once more and played the opening bars, and again the choir’s voices filled his mind. Without his resistance it took a very short time before Annie’s voice alone echoed in his mind. Following Petra’s advice he didn’t fight it. Her voice complimented the melody in his mind, it made his skin come up in goose bumps with how beautiful it sounded. The entire song came quickly, not a single slipped finger or wrong note the entire way through… It was only when Armin looked down did he realise that tears were streaming down his face…

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Armin managed to get back to 133 just before 10 at night, despite this late hour all the lights were still on, even the kitchen and hallway lights. Armin pushed through the door just as Connie pushed past him in silence, the same pungent stink from the café filling Armin’s nostrils. He coughed softly as he disappeared into the night past him, without a word or even a glance. Armin turned to see Ymir standing, silently watching them from the end of the hall. Armin looked at her with suspicion.

“What was that all about?” He inquired.

“Nothing to worry about.” Ymir said with a shake of her head, before spinning off the side wall into the kitchen. He was walking by the kitchen before she heard Ymir call after him.

“Annie wants to talk to you.” Armin stopped just short of opening his own door. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

“She knows where to find me.” He said curtly to her before pushing through to his room. He looked at his desk, his laptop still open from this morning, he’d accidently left it on all day. It probably still showing the same slideshow that he was looking at this morning. He threw his satchel on the bed and strode over to his desk chair before collapsing into it. He spun around to face his laptop and finish rewriting his lecture notes.

He didn’t have to wait long until there was a knock at his door. Armin’s stomach turned as he immediately knew who it would be… He stood up and slowly strode over to the door, each step seemed harder than the last. He managed to make it to his door, and only opened it a small way, but his assumption was right. Annie stood on the other side, her pale face looking up at his, it was surprisingly red and puffy… He leant against the inside of the door frame.

“What do you want?” His voice was still, calm and cold. He’d made himself numb with his earlier piano practice, but his ears still remembered the sound of her voice singing alongside him. That and a part of him still wanted to reach behind her head and pull her into the deepest and most passionate kiss he could muster… He fought it silently. Her voice was quiet and soft, as she looked down and away from him.

“I… I wanted to talk to you.” She finally looked up at him, her eyes were still stunning to him, the bright sky blue still entrancing, even her tears seemed to make the colour more striking. He wasn’t going to make it that easy though, she had made her choice two weeks ago, and it wasn’t him. Either way he placated, opening the door wider for her.  Annie seemed to glide round him, her steps silent. He closed the door behind her and strode back towards his chair, still putting up a front. He sat down, facing her sat on his bed. Annie’s eyes darted around his room, looking anywhere but at him. Armin started first, glaring at her.

“Well?” Annie’s eyes seemed to dart to him, her expression looked hard… But in the same time she seemed vulnerable. Her voice, slow and purposeful.

“I… Wanted to apologise…” Armin interrupted her sternly.

“For what?” Annie was physically startled by this new Armin. She looked down again at her hands bundled in her lap. Her voice was trembling now.

“B-b-because I chose my family over you…” Her voice suddenly turned aggressive. “Which you can’t blame me for really?” Armin’s body clenched in a mixture of anger and guilt that manifested in an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

“A family that doesn’t give a shit about who you love and see you as little more than a business transaction.” His voice was surprisingly calm given her tone. Annie stood up quickly, anger in her voice.

“They didn’t see my like that! They _loved_ me!” Armin looked perplexed at her, raising an eyebrow.

“They _loved_ you?” Annie shrunk back down, collapsing onto his bed as she reached into her jean pocket, pulled out her phone and threw it towards him. It landed in his lap and he read the text open on it.

_‘Miss Leonhart,_

_Due to your apparent recent association with the illegal activities of an ‘Ymir Gliese’ you are now restrained from ever contacting any member of your family or any other member of Leonhart Legal Services in the future. If you do we will provide the Metropolitan Police with all the information we have on you and all your contacts. You have brought unforgivable shame to the Leonhart name and the company it stands for. It also goes without saying that as of this moment all monetary support from your family has been withdrawn and all your accounts frozen._

_Hitch Dreyse’_

Armin’s heart sank with guilt as he read it. Annie was alone. Totally alone. Armin looked back at the petite platinum blonde haired girl and saw it immediately. She was totally deflated, like all purpose and drive in her life was gone. He stood up and walked over to her slowly, he sat down on the bed next to Annie and gave her phone back.

 “Annie… I am sorry… But they don’t love you.” She shook before tears began to roll and she started sobbing. She just managed to speak through her sobs.

“I thought love for a child was… Always.” Armin sighed, not sure what to say…

“Not always… But don’t let that be the end of you…” Annie interrupted him, her voice hysterical and broken.

“What else do I have to live for?!” She almost seemed to launch herself at him. He stood up quickly, darting away from her. Armin couldn’t help but feel sorry for her… She had no-one left.

“You find something. I don’t know what. But you can beat this.” A thought shot across Armin’s mind and before he could stop it, it bubbled out of his mouth. “Were you involved in Ymir’s… Business?” Annie just shook her head, physically and emotionally exhausted.

“We had a deal… She kept the dealing out of the flat and never told anyone where she lived, and I got her company to keep… My father’s suitor out of the flat, but we’ve been friends for a lot longer than that… Since childhood to be honest.” Armin nodded slowly.

“Okay…” Annie shot him a look.

“Therefore I’m not giving up Ymir. Never.” She said quickly, her face marked with fresh tracks of red from her tears. Armin retorted quickly.

“I _wasn’t_ going to suggest that... But there has to be something you can do…?” Annie looked slowly at the floor as she hid behind her knees as Armin saw a look he missed so much. The cogs of her mind clunked into life and began to spin, her face a sea of calm focus. Laws and sub-laws probably shooting through her mind. Armin felt stupid asking this question.

“What about… Cutting some kind of deal?” Annie looked at him through thinned eyes. “Woah, wait hear me out… Ymir said she can meet her suppliers…?” Annie shook her head.

“This isn’t Law & Order Armin. They want us, specifically us.”

“Just something to think about…” Armin sighed, he asked her concerned. “So… How much money have you got?” Annie was still sat up in a foetal style position as she answered.

“Around £1000… As soon as Ymir gave me my bug-out bag I knew I had to empty every penny I had… Luckily I got to the bank before my parents managed to.” Her voice was cold and clinical. She seemed to be escaping back into her shell. Armin didn’t want that to happen… It was nice for them both to be out of their respective shelters, given the past two weeks. Armin knew he felt liberated at least.

“So what now?” He asked suddenly, trying to prevent too much of an awkward silence. Armin leant back and found his eyes float over Annie again… A knot formed in his abdomen. She was still beautiful… Very beautiful. Her voice was soft as she replied.

“I guess… We stay here for our two weeks and then… I don’t know.” Armin’s emotions were at all-out war. Part of him wanted to tell her she can stay however long she wants, another wanted to tell her to bugger off, despite knowing his anger was totally unfounded, and a totally different part of him wanted to do things not talked about in polite conversation to her.

‘Why do I still feel this way…?’ He thought as he couldn’t take her eyes off her. Her voice suddenly disturbed his thoughts.

“Unless you had a… Wait… What day is it?” Armin looked at her confused.

“Uhhhhh… November 1st, why?” Annie turned and looked at him, her head lopping to the side in puzzlement.

“Nevermind…” She trailed off. “I missed you.” Armin could feel himself blush. He couldn’t stop the words tumbling out of his mouth in response.

“I’ve missed you too…” He covered his mouth, hoping to catch them before they reached her ears. Her curled body fell towards him, Annie’s head falling squarely on his thigh. Armin’s fists clenched as he fought to maintain his composure, if his face wasn’t red before he was probably as bright red as tomato now. His breathing was slow and deliberate and his hands grasped his bed. Hard. The knot in his abdomen grew more uncomfortable as Annie extended her legs and began to sink into his thigh more and more, nuzzling it with her cheek as her body went limp with exhaustion. Before Armin could safely react it was too late, her body rose and fell slowly as sleep took her quickly. Armin panicked and tried to slowly pull his leg from Annie’s sleeping grip, but the sleeping beauty wasn’t letting go. She instinctively gripped Armin’s leg harder and pulled him closer to her, her arms wrapping around it and holding it close.

‘Nuts…’ He thought looking down at Annie’s sleeping form clamped to his leg. He was trapped, at least until she woke. The worst part? He wasn’t totally opposed to the idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't upset any of you with some of the minor heavy stuff in this chapter, but thought the whole moving thing might need to be explained :P Also all advice, criticism whatever is MUCH appreciated I am still very new to this writing thing so yeah :P But Kudos are lovely too! :3  
> KapsLock, signing off!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry guys :( Been so busy with work and dancing to write, but I will do my best to get frequent updates from now on! :) Anyway, read on and enjoy! :D

Armin woke earlier than his alarm, blinking rapidly to try and rid the sleep from his eyes. The sun blazed through his window and shone with the light of a new day. His eyes slowly began to adjust to this new light as his body began to wake up slowly, he immediately felt the effects of sleeping with his back against the wall. His neck complained loudly as he began to crack it slowly, a satisfying crack announcing his relief. His eyes slowly dropped to his lap. He eyes immediately widened in surprise as he mouthed out a single swear.

‘Fuck.’ The bottom half of his body was being weighed down by a petite, blonde haired angel. The light of the new day making her hair shine like a halo. Armin’s hand was entangled within that halo, he began to softly move his fingers causing Annie’s entire body to vibrate as a noise escaped her that can only be described as the human equivalent of purring. The knot in Armin’s abdomen came back with a vengeance his breath halting as he heard it. He swallowed deeply and kept softly stroking her hair… It felt just like threads of silk falling through his fingers. The sound permeated again causing the knot in Armin’s abdomen to tighten, his other hand was gripping his duvet tightly. He softly began to untangle his hand from Annie hair, as he did she seemed to pine and softly fidget against his thigh.

’That’s definitely not helping the situation...’ He thought as the knot reached deeper, now causing a more physical reaction in his underwear. He looked towards the ceiling, praying to any and every deity he could to never let this moment end… He was disturbed as Annie’s head began to twist announcing her waking. She pushed herself up on her hands on either side of Armin’s leg. Annie shook her head to wake herself, this was swiftly followed by a swift intake of breath and her scrambling up. Her scrambling ended up with her falling harmlessly onto the floor. Armin was up like a shot.

“Oh my God are you okay?!” He said quickly as he knelt down next to her. She scrambled back away from him, her breathing rapid and eyes wide. Her breathing began to slow down as she made sense of the world in post-wake haze. They both stood up simultaneously. Annie’s voice trembled softly as she spoke.

“Sorry… I… Forget where I was.” She rubbed her eyes with a pair of clenched fists, her hair was wild and uncontrolled, mostly probably sue to Armin’s stroking. She continued as she ran her hand through the tangle. “Were you… Stroking my head?” Armin blushed and stammered out a reply.

“I… Uhhhh… Ummm… Yeah… I thought you… Needed it…?” He shifted from one foot to another nervously. Annie’s eyes were fixed on him, her sky blue eyes stoic, like the rest of her face. If she was feeling something she sure wasn’t showing it. She turned suddenly and left, leaving Armin alone in the centre of his room, his heart still beating at least twice a second. He stood there and shivered, it was only at that moment did he realise that he sweating and his hair was standing on end. Butterflies in his stomach whipped up a hurricane of emotions throughout his body, he quickly gathered up his bathroom stuff and darted upstairs to the shower. This wasn’t going to be a warm shower, he made sure it was icy cold to kill his lustful emotions. Only when they were dead did he bring up the temperature to have a proper shower, he didn’t even know what the time was but the earlier he could start his day the better. Or at least he was until he opened the door to leave the shower, Annie was on the other side of the door, again, in what seemed to be nothing but her silk peach nightgown that hung loosely off her body but still managed to show her womanly shape perfectly. He shifted awkwardly under her gaze as she stared at him, the awkwardness continued as they shuffled around each other, giving each other just enough room to squeeze by each other. Apologies flowed endlessly from each until they were clear of each other, by the time Armin was clear he was already needing another cold shower. This wasn’t helped by the fact a few seconds later her harmonious voice began to reverberate through the entire flat, following him downstairs and into his room. He couldn’t explain why, but Annie’s voice serenading him seemed to get his emotions running high. Maybe having her here was gonna be difficult for more reasons than one…

The rest of his morning was one of the best for a while. He was more focussed in his lecture and was starting to get back to his confident and intelligent self. However in the back of his mind something was still wrong.

‘She could leave again, at any moment.’ It reminded him several times throughout the day, making him shiver uncomfortably. He knew the thought was right but he didn’t want to admit it. After last night it felt like him and Annie were starting to head in the right direction, or at least a better direction that before. Between classes throughout the day his mind would drift freely… Some were better than others, some were her leaving at the end of her two weeks, others about what was under that silk nightgown she wore. Armin did much prefer the latter but he couldn’t control which dominated his mind at any certain point.

Armin even went to the café that day, more out of force of habit than anything. He knew Annie wouldn’t be there, especially given her current situation. He doubted she could be seen anywhere, not at least in some kind of disguise… He was sat there admiring his hot chocolate, pondering her possible disguises. Her enigma of a mind would have made her a perfect candidate as a ‘Jane Bond’, a smart, sexy and highly dangerous spy woman. Armin chuckled at the thought. His eyes were closed when a familiar silhouette sat down opposite him. The tall man’s soft voice broke his tranquil hot chocolate break.

“Hey… Earth to Armin?” Bertolt cooed to him, waving a hand in front of his face. Armin smiled and chuckled.

“If there is one thing you’re not Bertolt, it’s subtle.” Bertolt chuckled back.

“I do so believe you near insulted me Armin Arlert.” Armin had always loved Bertolt’s company, he really had proven himself to be the BFG that he had thought when he met him. He was a little disappointed that he hadn’t spent more time with him.

“Well I can assure you sir, it was not meant as one, just a mere jest.” They laughed again before Armin continued. “Okay let’s stop talking like this, I feel stupid.” Bertolt smiled at him.

“Yeah, and so do I, anyway I wanted to chat to you about something…” He voice dropped to a whisper, he said only two words. “I know.” Armin didn’t need him to clarify, he had to fight back his panic to shoot off in a run. Armin looked at him eyes wide.

“How?” He said quiet and controlled.

“Reiner told me.” Armin cursed under his breath, he knew he couldn’t keep a secret. “I’ve already had to talk him out of buying anything off Ymir… Seems to think drugs are cool.” Armin scrunched up his eyebrows as he covered his face with both hands. His voice turned icy as he looked at Bertolt.

“So are you gonna call the police?” Bertolt looked at him in shocked disbelief.

“Of course not?!” He exclaimed quietly. “I just… Want to make sure you’re all holding up well… Things better between you and Annie?” Armin sighed with relief and smiled, he didn’t know why he was concerned about him in the first place. The gentle giant wasn’t going to harm any of them, but it had made him think about other… ‘Friends’ of his flatmates. His and Jean’s last encounter shot across his mind. It definitely was something to think about. He shook it off to answer Bertolt.

“Well… I don’t know.” Bertolt’s head shifted to the diagonal. “Well… We talked last night and… She’s totally alone. I feel sorry for her more than anything. Then she kinda ended up sleeping in my lap.” Bertolt’s eyes widened. “Yeah I know.” Armin said nodding at him. “And this morning was all awkward and stuff, but… I don’t want to try again to just end up hurt again.” Bertolt smiled at him.

“Well… Do you think she deserves a second chance?” Armin mouth danced left to right, not sure how to answer… “Well… More to the point, do you _want_ to give her a second chance?” Armin shrugged.

“I don’t know… I definitely need more time to think, anyway, less about me, how are you?” He said shifting the subject of the conversation to him.

“Me?” He laughed. “Oh I’m not looking for anyone.” Armin peered at him through thinned eyes.

“Really? Why not? You’re smart, funny, easy-going and to top it off a Rugby player. If you can’t get a girlfriend there isn’t hope for the rest of us.” Bertolt’s expression changed almost as soon as he mentioned ‘girlfriends’. He must’ve thought Armin didn’t notice it. “What’s wrong Bertolt?” He asked, concerned.

“Oh, uh… Nothing.” Armin pressed on regardless.

“Are you sure? Is there a girl you’ve got a particular fancy for?” Again Bertolt seemed to twinge at the mention of a girl.

“You’re sounding like Reiner.” He said suddenly to Armin. He felt a pang of guilt go through him.

“Sorry I…” Armin began to apologise before Bertolt interrupted him.

“No… I’m sorry… I just… Everyone assumes just because I’m on the Rugby team that I like girls…” Armin’s eyes widened as his pang of guilt now felt like being hit by a full speed freight train. How could he get this so wrong? Armin began cautiously.

“Bertolt… You’re…?” Bertolt sighed and nodded.

“Yeah… I’m gay.” Immediately after he said he seemed lighter, his shoulders seemed to drop and relax there. Armin smiled and reached over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Have you told anyone else?” Bertolt just shook his head. Armin immediately felt extremely humbled by being trusted with something like that.

“I… Thank you Bertolt.”  He said quietly as he smiled at him. “I promise I won’t tell a soul…” He said softly as he leant back in his chair, sipping his hot chocolate.

“You mean… You’re totally okay with it?” Bertolt looked at him a little surprised. Armin couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Of course I am. I… Can only say I am so proud of you… And so humbled that you’d tell me… Does it feel better to say it out loud?” Armin smiled. Bertolt leant back and smiled the widest smile he’d ever seen him do. Relief even filled his voice.

“Yeah… Feels like a… Massive weight off my shoulders… Still isn’t perfect though.”

“Oh?” Armin asked with concern.

“Well… I’m such a fool. I’ve fallen for Reiner, hard.” Armin’s heart sank for him, it almost felt like his entire body cringed. Of all people to fall for, Bertolt had to choose the most… Unaccepting guy Armin had ever met. Bertolt must have known...

“Oh Bertolt…” He sighed. “You know that he’ll never reciprocate, right?” Bertolt’s entire body tensed. The calm and friendly persona was gone. He spoke, his words seemed to be dripping with sadness.

“I know… Doesn’t make it any easier though…” Armin could only imagine what he was going through. If it felt like anything like the past two weeks, it was an almost debilitating heartache… Armin put his hand on his shoulder again, softly gripping him, trying to tell him it’ll be okay… Krista’s words echoed in his mind.

“It will be okay, one day.” He said smiling softly. “I can’t tell you when, but I promise you it will.” Bertolt looked up at him, tears begin to glisten in his entrancing green eyes… He really did feel sorry for him, and he wished there was more he could do to ease his heartache.

“I just… He may act like an idiot sometimes but he is always so loyal and can even be sweet with it.” He sniffed and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. “Just a shame he’s straight… The best are either taken or straight.” He joked through his tears. Armin chuckled, Bertolt was far stronger than he let on, still being able to joke at a time like this. Armin could almost feel the knife in Bertolt’s heart twist. Bertolt suddenly shook his head swiftly and looked at his watch.

“Anyway, I’ve got a lecture, cya later Armin.” He said as he quickly got up and strode off, takeaway coffee cup in hand. Even as he was walking away Armin couldn’t help but want to give the big gentle giant a hug to comfort him. Guilt pooled in his gut for not doing so…

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Armin’s choir practice had gone much better than the past couple of weeks. Even Petra agreed, not criticising his standard of play once through the entire session, even giving him a complimenting nod at the end. That was the most physical show of appreciation he’d received off her the entire four weeks he’d been playing for her choir. He felt light and airy as he nearly skipped back to Pennine House, his body felt surprisingly light. It seemed for one day all the stress had disappeared… He was fully aware that it was his own blissful ignorance that made him feel this way, but any cause of salvation should be celebrated, well… It was either blissful ignorance or he was still reeling from the situation he found himself this morning.

‘Waking up with a beautiful girl on your lap sure is a wonderful way of getting up.’ He thought as he passed through into the Pennine House courtyard and towards 133 having to resist the urge to skip along in his surprising state of happiness. Armin seemed to float through the front door and into the centre of the flat, he spied Krista in the kitchen.

“Heeeeeey Krista.” He said giddily. Krista chuckled at him.

“Well what’s got you in a good mood?” She turned towards him and raised an eyebrow, all while making some kind of Chinese stir fry. Or at least Armin guessed so by the fact she was using a wok and it containing quite a few beansprouts.

“I don’t know… Blissful ignorance I guess?” He said smiling.

“You’re a strange one Armin...” She said shaking her head. Armin turned to leave before wheeling on his heel.

“Are you and Ymir okay?” Krista sighed.

“Not yet… But I think neither of us are giving up on it... So I guess there is something to be said there.” She smiled softly, she turned back towards him. “Why was Annie in your…” Armin interrupted her.

“How do you know about…?” Armin started before Krista cut him off.

“Sasha told me and Ymir.” Armin dashed for an explanation.

“Absolutely nothing happened, we talked last night and that’s all.” Krista chuckled.

“Realllllly? I guess she must have slept on the floor then?” Armin blushed.

“Uhhhhh…” Krista chuckled.

“I thought so.” Armin was saved by the sudden appearance of Sasha, emerging from her room. He turned quickly, beaming at her suspiciously.

“What do ya want?” She said cautiously. Armin smirked.

“Well… Remember the deal we made about me eating your food…?” Sasha’s eyes widened in fear.

“I knew this was a bad idea…” She sighed. “What do I have to do?” Armin chuckled as Krista stifled laughs beside him.

“Don’t worry, just some joint immobilisations… Or slings and etcetera.” He ended with a cheeky grin.

“So I’m gonna look like some kinda ‘Gyptian mummy?” Her voice tinged with worry.

“That’s the plan… Think of it as revenge for telling Krista and Ymir lies about me and Annie. ” Armin chuckled.

“Guess I should try and make you ill tonight then…” She only half-joked to him. Armin smiled playfully as he asked her.

“So what is on the menu tonight?” Sasha skated past him and into the kitchen.

“Well after Krista is done I’ll rustle something up, got nothing special to practice.” She said as she started to gather together her ingredients from the fridge and a series of different cupboards. Armin thanked her before suddenly realising something.

“Where is Annie?” Sasha answered him coldly.

“She went out… Despite my warnings…” Armin’s eyes widened.

“Where? Why?” Sasha shrugged nonchalantly.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Armin’s heart sank. He and Annie might be starting to head to something better, but she still had a lot to make up for to the rest of the flat, especially to Sasha, thanks to her mothering tendency and the hurt she’d caused Armin. Sasha wasn’t going to make it easy for her, even if Armin told her otherwise, in Sasha’s eyes Annie needed to pay for both hurting Armin and the position she and Ymir had put the flat in. Armin nodded and spoke quietly.

“Okay… I’ll be in my room.” He said as he escaped back into his bedroom sanctuary. His mind exploded with worried possibilities as to where Annie could be. She could have got caught by the Police or worse… Armin managed to distract himself by ploughing on with studying until Sasha’s voice chimed through his door, she didn’t even knock anymore. She opened the door and decided to invite her in this time… It’d been a while since they’d actually talked properly and Armin needed her advice. She started before he could even form the question in his mind.

“What’re ya doing to yourself Armin?” She said as she plopped herself on the end of his bed, handing him a bowl of something tasty. Armin sighed in response.

“I don’t know…” He truly didn’t. His head and heart were at war with his entire body acting as their battleground. He chomped down into the food as he picked up a forkful into his mouth, the flavours exploding in his mouth, succulent and juicy meat complimented with a spicy, not hot, but enough to give it a spike, it then smoothed out into mellower tones of coconut and something else that Armin couldn’t fully recognise. Sasha’s skill as a chef were already going from strength to strength. She had always been able to do vibrant flavours from day one, but now she was beginning to accentuate subtler flavours and play with aftertaste. Armin counted himself so lucky to have been landed with someone like Sasha as a flatmate. “Mmmmmmm… Delicious Sasha!” He said as he swallowed his first mouthful. Sasha smiled before continuing.

“So what are ya going to do?” Armin looked at her, curling up a corner of his mouth, pondering.

“See how it goes I guess…?” He said, frankly unsure.  Sasha continued to press her questioning.

“Do ya think that’s smart?” Armin shifter uncomfortably before shrugging.

“I don’t know… But I can’t give up on her… If there is something there… I know it’s worth fighting for.” Sasha nodded slowly at him, hearing the seriousness in his tone. Armin retorted in kind. “So what did happen between you and Connie?” Sasha blushed bright red.

“Well… Shit happened to be honest with ya… We had a lot to drink, I was totally smashed and it… Just happened. But…” She paused. “That wasn’t all of it… He seemed sweet about the whole thing… He’s never showed that person to me again… I was hoping he wouldn’t be an idiot like the rest of them.” She sighed. “Ah well, ya win some and ya lose some.” She said before a smile came back to her face. Armin returned her smile in kind. He admired her strength, to just take that on the chin and move on… He wished he could have strength like that. Sasha suddenly continued. “Nothing really happen between ya and Annie then?” Armin shook his head. 

“Nothing… She literally fell asleep almost immediately after we had it out.” Sasha thinned her eyes in suspicion.

“Really?” Armin nodded. “Nothing else at all?” Armin shook his head. “Okay then… So… Where do you want me?” She said finally as she put her bowl down, totally empty.

“Oh… Uhhhh…” Armin blurted out as he shovelled the last of it onto his own mouth. “You’re fine where you are, gimme a sec.” He managed to blurt out through a full mouth. She nodded as he put his bowl on the floor and pulled out the first aid kit that he’d been provided with earlier that day.

“Okay, I’m first gonna be practicing an arm sling, so pick an arm to be broken.”

“Uhhhh… Left I guess?” Sasha said jokingly, Armin nodded.

“Okay.” He pulled out the large triangular bandage. “Do you mind supporting it with the other hand, like this?” He demonstrated, holding his left arm with his hand on his right elbow. Sasha complied as he orientated the bandage correctly, sliding the bandage between her arm and body, pulling on point underneath her armpit and the other point around the opposite side of her neck. Armin racked his brain to remember the next part.

“Ya okay there doctor?” Sasha joked. Armin’s memory sparked as he remembered the next part of the first aid procedure.

“Yep…” He said tentatively as he grabbed the last point of the bandage, which was hanging precariously between Sasha’s legs and slipped it between her supporting arm and dummy bad arm. Bringing it up to her left shoulder with all the other points, and deftly tying a reef knot. “Okay… Is that supporting your arm?” Sasha took the other arm away, letting her ‘bad’ arm go limp and nodded.

“Yeah seems like it…” Armin smiled as he took the loose bit of bandage around her elbow, twisted it and tucked it in. He also quickly checked if he could detect her pulse in her wrist, he nodded curtly as he found it.

“Good, not too tight.” He whispered under his breath.

“Is that everything Dr Grey?” Sasha asked chuckling. Armin blushed and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Uhhh… Not yet Miss Blouse, need to keep that for about ten minutes, however I do have another to immobilization to practice.” He said as he grabbed another long bandage from his kit.

“Oh, which one?” She said, a tinge of worry in her voice. Armin smirked at her.

“A jaw immobilization.” Sasha’s eyes widened suddenly as she realised what that would entail. “No need to move I’ll kneel behind you.” He said as he did just that.

“Ummm… Okay…” Sasha’s voice shuddered slightly as he did so. He reached the extended bandage over her head to beneath her jaw.  Suddenly there was a knock at Armin’s door.

“Come in, it’s open.” Annie floated in barely having a problem with the heavy door. Armin immediately noticed that she looked different. She was wearing a wig, a long brunette one that seemed to contrast highly with her fair complexion and blue eyes.

“Hey Annie.” Annie spun and blushed at the bizarre spectacle in front of her.

“Uhhhh…” She stared at the pair of them as she reached up and pulled off her wig, releasing the loose mop of her shoulder length platinum blonde hair.

“Oh don’t worry, Sasha is just helping me practice my immobilizations.” He said as his hands moved slowly to the top of her head making sure that the bandage was tight around her jaw.

“Okay then… Well I wanted to talk a little about…” Armin cut in.

“Last night?” He said curtly, focussed on the knot he was tying. Sasha almost blurted something out before Armin pulled the jaw immobilization tight, causing her to turn and look at him with fire in her eyes. He just smiled, he didn’t want any angry input from Sasha for this conversation. Annie nodded as she looked at Sasha’s obviously grumpy expression.

“Are you sure…?” She started cautiously.

“Oh yeah, my… ‘Patient’ isn’t going to be saying much thanks to a ‘broken’ jaw.” Armin said giddily, which caused Sasha to turn around again, and frown at him.

“Okay… Well… I wanted to apologise for it… I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Armin stood up and patted Sasha on the head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you out after I’m finished talking.” He said with a smile, which immediately caused Sasha to scrunch up her face at him. He smiled as turned back to Annie. “I know, and I am sorry for… Not being the nicest person about your situation.” Annie smiled softly as Sasha raised both eyebrows at Armin in relative shock. Annie responded slowly.

“Well… I’m sorry too… I shouldn’t have just… Blocked you out… You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever made and I don’t want us to be awkward around each other, I like talking to you…” Annie’s voice was oddly shaky. Armin smiled at her, looking at Sasha’s expression over her shoulder. A look of concern in her eyes. Armin shook off her look and continued.

“It’s okay… I like you too.” He smiled, opening his arms. Annie’s face seemed to light up with a small smile. She hesitated regardless before slowly closing in to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. Armin’s breath caught in his throat as his arms closed around her shoulders, embracing her. His eyes closed in happiness as he leans his head on hers, feeling her warmth as she let out a little purr, like she did that morning. Armin’s smile grew wider. After a few seconds Sasha made a large nasal sigh with a roll of her eyes. Armin and Annie separate, Annie spoke first.

“So… Are we okay?” Armin nodded towards, smiling, at her as she walked over to Sasha, checking the pulse in her wrist again.

‘Still there.’ He thought as he felt Sasha’s artery pulse, he hadn’t tied the bandage too tight. He released her arm and the bandage on her jaw, she still didn’t say a word when she was released of her binds. However she shot him a look.

‘If looks could kill.’ He thought to himself as he smiled back. Sasha walked out quickly, Annie following. Annie hung at the door and looked at him, smiling softly at him, their gaze locking again. For a moment they looked at each other. Armin’s heart raced and his butterflies came back with a vengeance… He actually wanted to be more than friends, but friends would do, it was better than what they were before. She kept looking at long as possible until the closing door eventually blocked their gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys and gals :D Give any criticisms/praise in the comments :) Also spread and share the love of this fic :) The more the merrier! :D  
> PS I will be taking part in AruAni week this year! Hope to see all your names again in those stories! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody :D Time for PCI update again! :D Enjoy! :D

Armin panted as his body rocked violently in response to his self-brought orgasm, sweat wet his entire the body and his sheets as he drew his hand up out of his pants. His breathing began to slow as his body calmed, he rolled over and reached into his small bedside cabinet, pulling out tissues to clean himself up. He didn’t know what had overcome him that morning, sure morning wood was normal to him, but normally he controlled it and it passed of its own accord. This was a very different feeling though, it compelled him to ‘deal’ with it, raw and powerful sexual tension knotted in his abdomen. The entire time his mind was plastered with imagines of Annie in her nightgown, her lawyer outfit, her little black dress. He felt her lips on his, her thin, strawberry tinted lips moving in unison with his… It had definitely been enough to bring him to his needed release.

Armin roused himself slowly from his post-orgasm stupor, pushing himself up, he looked at his phone, the bright light blinding his lazy eyes. He sighed as his vision adjusted to show the time.

‘6 flipping am?!’ He thought. ‘Ah well… Might as well go to the library…’ He continued to think to himself. He needed to read some books that couldn’t be taken out of the library, mainly due to their age, that and Armin needed to get out of the flat to stop himself from touching himself any more. He threw on some dark jogging trousers, a loose white t-shirt and a big loose dark grey hoodie. He quickly grabbed his satchel, already pre-packed with his notebook and left 133 quickly heading for the library. As he walked he remembered the dreams he had last night, they might have had something to do with his morning frustrations.

He fought them back as he buzzed himself to the library, it was still quiet at the time in the early morning. Armin dashed up to the third floor, taking two steps at a time, he levelled at the third floor, walking briskly through the tall bookshelves. He knew the exact book he was looking for, one of the most famous books on anatomy, Grey’s. He turned between two of the tall, modern bookshelves, his eyes scouting the spines before he found his target. A large leather bound tome with gold-leaf writing, perfectly reproduced from the original 1858 edition. Armin grabbed the weighty book and set it down onto one of the strangely shaped tables, this one looking a long snake but with a bulbous head each end, Armin placed himself at one of the heads and pushed the tome open. He relished in the old detailed drawings of the thoracic cavity, others might think it ghoulish but in Armin’s mind this what happens when art met science. The drawings were so detailed, showing how all the organs seemed to fit into the body cavity, Armin was fully aware of the morbid way these illustrations were obtained, but this book had advanced the sciences of anatomy. His mind remembered the terrible story of the original author, Henry Grey, only two years after he published this first edition, while working on the second edition, contracted and died of smallpox while treating his nephew. Armin began to take notes of the gross anatomy of organs and bones throughout the body.

‘Distal, Middle and Proximal phalanges, and then the metacarpals of each finger on the hand.’ His brain was already recalling the bones of the hand and wrist. It had always surprised him how something so simple and taken for granted, like the hand, could be so complex in anatomical terms. He even looked at his own hand, tracing them in his mind. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket loudly, he scrambled it out and dashed into the stairwell, not wanting to disturb any of the other students. He answered quickly.

‘ _Happy Birthday Armin!_ ’ It was his grandmother, Armin sighed with a smile. He’d forgotten the date, November 3rd, his birthday. He smiled, responding kindly.

“Hey Nan, thank you! I almost forgot!” He chuckled. Her voice was still strong despite her age.

“ _Oh Armin you silly boy! I hope University isn’t getting to you too much?_ ” She sounded concerned for him.

“Oh no Nan, just been working hard, that’s all. I’m okay though.” He smiled, hoping she’d feel it through the phone.

“ _Good good, managed to make friends?_ ” Armin nodded.

“Yeah…” They all flashed across his mind. Sasha, Reiner, Bertholt, Krista, Ymir… And Annie. “They’re all really lovely people.” He said, his stomach twisting in guilt… He wanted to tell her the truth of her predicament. She’d been his only source of consolation throughout the majority of his teens.

“ _Good! I am so happy to hear that. I’m sure Eren and Mikasa will have sent you something, me and your gramps have!_ ” Armin smiled as he thought of what could be waiting for him.

“Thank you so much, I look forward to seeing it.” His gran’s voice dropped slightly.

“ _Met any young ladies?_ ” Armin snorted with surprised laughter at her gran’s question.

“Nan?! That’s hardly appropriate!” She seemed to make a huffing noise down the phone.

“ _Well your mother met your father at…_ ” He silenced her quickly.

“Stop Nan, but in answer to your question… Maybe.” He said sighing, his mind filling with thoughts of the petite blonde enigma.

“ _Oooooh, who is she?_ ” Armin smiled, she sounded genuinely surprised, but also happy.

“She’s a law student…” Armin’s grandmother cut him off suddenly.

“ _That’s not what I meant, is she pretty?_ ” Armin was startled but his grandmother’s eagerness to know more.

“Yeah… I think she’s beautiful…” Armin’s voice was light and airy.

“ _Sounds like you’re very much infatuated with this girl_.” Armin smiled.

“Yeah…” He said shuffling awkwardly. “Anyway I have to go back to work now.” His gran seemed to deflate.

“ _Oh okay, I hope you enjoy yourself today, and remember, you_ can _let your hair down!_ ” Her voice was sweetly demanding at the end. He smiled, she always made sure to look after him.

“Thank you Nan, love you.” He said sweetly as he hung up his phone and headed back to his desk, plopping himself back in front of Grey’s Anatomy. He got back to studying, focussing himself for what seemed like forever, his phone was buzzing periodically with Eren and Mikasa texting him happy birthday or someone posting a happy birthday message on his social media. Most of the Katter being people he really wouldn’t call friends, more ‘people who I seem to know from here and there’. Their names flowed past Mina, Moblit, Thomas, all ‘friends’ he knew from college or high school. Only Eren and Mikasa had posted lovely flowing messages. Even Eren had seemed to sneak some time to post something about him ‘keeping up the hard work’ and to ‘drink loads’. Armin smiled. Eren’s profile picture was already him in his camouflage caked in mud with the biggest grin on his face. He seemed to be having the time of his life. Mikasa’s had been the same for a few months, the picture of the three of them all dressed smartly for the final leaver’s ball at college. He chuckled as he remembered the fact they had to sneak Eren in, who had in turn spiked the non-alcoholic punch with a whole bottle of vodka. It had definitely made the night more… Interesting. Armin hadn’t touched the stuff, instead smiling as he watched his friends dance. In a moment the feeling homesickness punched him in the stomach, almost forcing tears out of his eyes. At home he was safe, away from all the trouble they’d been landed in, away from all the hard work. He would be somewhere safe, where he could organise his thoughts and plan ahead… But he would be away from Annie. Arguably the best and worst thing to happen to him here. Already with just him thinking of her his stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies, which he fought to calm. He sighed softly as he refocussed onto his study, now looking over the assignment Dr Smith had given him.

It was a case study about a child patient who was presenting with apparent abdominal pain, reduced need for the toilet and, upon examination of the patient’s urine with a ‘dipstick’ test, there was blood present in the urine. The mother seemed to remember he had a throat infection a few weeks before. Armin’s mind raced, his own cogs and wheels turning…

‘Post-streptococcal glomerulonephritis.’ He suddenly thought. The right diagnosis was the easy part, the difficult part was explaining how you would reach a differential diagnosis. Armin began to scribble down tests he would order as well as possible treatments he would give to the patient. With all the books around him as reference points he disappeared into his academic world for hours and hours.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Armin managed to crawl back after an entire day in the library, with all the events of the past week he’d got behind on his work. He only stopped for his daily hot chocolate from the café, the barista’s now knew Armin on first name terms, they even asked about his friend who used to come. He would pawn them off with an answer like ‘she’s busy’ or similar. It had rapidly become his daily stop and reflect, allowing time for his mind to rest and to regain a small level of composure.

Autumn was definitely showing its presences, blooming later than most year’s with the trees on the campus only now starting to shed their natural green coats and give way to the several shades of yellow, orange and brown that gave the season its unique colour. Armin always thought of autumn as his favourite season, the weather began to turn for the worse, making the feeling of being cooped up inside studying, just that bit easier. Combine that with the beauty of world around him, the burnt oranges, the surprisingly bright and vibrant yellows, the deep and warm reds and the strangely comforting browns of the leaves as they extinguish. Only something like a tree’s leaf could look beautiful in its final death throes, a carpet of them had covered the path back to Pennine House, providing a satisfying crunch with each of his steps. Armin couldn’t help but smile as he began to drag his feet a little more than usual, kicking up heaps of leaves. Unveiling the wet leaves, hidden beneath the top layer of bone dry leaves, their colour seemed darker and deeper than their dry counterparts.

Before Armin knew it he was passing through the Pennine House arched entrance, the crunch beneath his feet immediately making a dull thud as his feet traversed the few stones paving slabs into the courtyard. He quickly looked at the sky, the setting sun had painted the sky a swath colours that seemed to complement the colours of the trees, several hues of oranges, red and violet.  Armin didn’t hesitate to skip over the grass of the square towards 133, he swiftly pushed his way through the door and was immediately plunged into a strangely foreboding pitch black. All the lights were off and curtains drawn, Armin called out into the darkness.

“Uhhhhhm… Hello? Anyone home?” As he finished the lights suddenly burst into life and revealed something that made Armin almost cry with joy. All his friends were there, Sasha, Krista, Reiner, Ymir, Bertolt, and there, in the middle of them all, was Annie. Her short height being dwarfed by everyone but Krista. In her hands was a large circular shaped cake, it was covered in green icing and with the words ‘Happy Birthday Armin!’ crudely piped onto the top. They’d decorated the entire flat, hanging banners emblazoned with happy birthday from the ceiling edges, and they’d even tied shining helium balloons around the centre of the flat. They’re voices all chimed at once, barraging Armin’s ear with a wave of noise.

“SURPRISE!” Armin had to cover his mouth with both hands as he fought back his tears of joy, but still they stung at his eyes as he looked at the spectacle before him. All their smiling faces pierced his soul, making him almost burst with happiness, he couldn’t believe his feelings of homesickness earlier. This was his home, and this was his family just as much as grandparents were… A single tear managed to escape as he finally managed to speak.

“Thank you all… So much.” He slowly stepped towards them, Annie stepped forward first, presenting the cake to him with extended arms. Armin couldn’t help but chuckle. “I didn’t know you baked Annie.”

“Uhhhhh…” She started before Sasha butted in, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“She really doesn’t, how many did we try before I helped you with this one?” Annie looked at her quickly.

“Ummm… At least 8…?” She managed to struggle out through her apparent embarrassment, her cheeks were already a bright and rosy pink. Armin smiled again before suddenly Krista called out as she flanked Annie more closely on her left, Ymir close behind.

“Yeah, we swore we had to call the fire department with how much she managed to set off the alarm.” Annie was only able to stare at floor now, her embarrassment preventing her from looking at Armin. He chuckled as he took the cake finally.

“Well… I personally love it, thank you both.” He said smiling at both of them. Annie looked up at him, her eyes a little wide in surprise, before a small smiled flashed across her face before disappearing again. Sasha just seemed to crush his shoulders together with her arm. Reiner suddenly strode round Annie and wrapped an arm around his other shoulder, Armin immediately felt the wind almost crushed out of him, in no part due to Reiner’s strength. Reiner’s voice boomed jokingly.

“Happy Birthday little man! The big 1-9! So what ya wanna do coz I had the idea of taking ya out and showing ya the town, and possibly findin’ ya a lady.” He chuckled, Armin immediately saw Annie tense up as her hands grabbed the cake plate harder. “Tell ‘em ya a doctor and girls’ll literally drop their pants for ya!” He chuckled more heartily than before. Armin smiled uncomfortably at him as he glanced at Annie. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Reiner, her bottom lip seemed to quiver softly, like she wanted to say something. Sasha suddenly called out.

“Shut up Reiner! Ya can do whatever ya want bud.” She said smiling, as she tugged Armin towards her. Armin’s eyes were still fixed on Annie as she glanced at him… Her eyes seemed to be silently pleading with him.

“Uhhhh… Thanks Reiner but I’m not a big one for drinking and partying like you… This lovely cake, junk food and a film would do me fine…” He smiled at Reiner, who immediately deflated. Annie’s body seemed to relax too, but he imagined it was for much different reasons than Reiner’s. Sasha smiled softly as she spoke.

“Well… We’ll all pitch in for tha junk food and I’ll get tha film up on my projector, what’d’ya want?” Armin smiled as he glanced at Annie again, their eyes locking for a second. He chuckled under his breath as he remembered something he’d always wondered about Annie.

“Well… Strangely enough Sasha, I feel like Shrek might be a good movie to watch.” His smile beaming as he looked up at Annie, the corner of her mouth twitching into half of a smile. The rest of the party combined in a mixture of joy and exasperation at Armin’s choice of film, but he and Annie were silent, still gazing at each other across the room…

The next hour can be best described as organised chaos as everyone pitched in to make Sasha’s room into a tiny improvised cinema, making sure that all the takeaway junk food was ordered. Night had definitely set in as they shut out the darkness by closing Sasha’s curtains as they all squeezed onto the blow-up mattress, bean bags, pillows and cushions that had been gathered from all around the flat, making her room seem more like the Himalayan mountain range, but with a soft, warm and embracing fall welcoming whoever tripped into the room.

“Shhhhhh! Shut up everyone! I’m gonna start the film in a sec!” Sasha called out, her face illuminated by the light emanating from her laptop screen. Everyone complied as they watched her cursor glide over the makeshift projector screen that was the wall above her bed. They’d all somehow manage to fit into the cramped floor space, surrounding themselves with the Himalaya’s of softness. Reiner was next to Bertolt, both chowing down on a pair of kebabs while Krista and Ymir were cuddled together, sharing a potent smelling curry that nearly dominated Armin’s nostrils. Sasha was sat squarely between Armin and Annie at the back of her room, her arms folded as she glanced at the two of them, while munching down on her and Armin’s own large pepperoni pizza, not Armin’s favourite, but Sasha believed that fruit on a pizza was a blasphemy against pizza craftsmanship.

“Thank you Sasha…” Armin whispered as she handed him a piece, he glanced up at Annie, sat crossed legs picking deftly at her box of chow mein with chopsticks. Her eyes were glued to the screen, alight with a hidden happiness that Armin had never seen, even a small… But genuine smile had escaped over her face, her normally hard and focussed features were soft, relaxed and warm. Armin couldn’t help but smile as he watched Annie almost mouth nearly every word to herself.

“I’m watchin’ you Arlert.” Sasha whispered at him through a mouthful of pizza, he shook his head and settled back next to her.

“Why?” He whispered back.

“Don’t think I don’t know what ya doing.” She said, a wry smile shadowing across her face. Armin shrugged.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He whispered as nonchalantly as possible.

“Suuuuuuure, I totally think Shrek was ya favourite film to watch on _your_ birthday.” She whispered, smirking at him again in the dark.

“Well… Maybe if I can make someone else happy… That makes me happy…” Armin whispered in reply.

“At the sacrifice of your own…” Sasha was suddenly cut off by Krista, a finger over her lips.

“Shhhhhhhh!” Armin glanced at Annie, who hadn’t seemed to notice their conversation. Armin sighed as he settled in to watch the film. He surprisingly enjoyed it, the gags and animated slapstick was surprisingly funny and the camaraderie between Shrek and Donkey was hilarious as well, and despite Reiner’s initial grumblings he eventually got into it. The next thing Armin remembered was Annie crawling in beside him.

“Wha…?” He gasped as quietly as possible, shooting a glance at Sasha, who was actually fast asleep. Armin chuckled under his breath.

‘Food, warmth and dark I guess?’ He thought as he watched her chest rise and slowly. Annie had somehow snuck over Sasha to be next to him. He was thankful for the darkness, it hid the heat that had rushed to his face as he saw her feminine silhouette crawl over his legs, forcing a knot to form in his abdomen. Annie flopped herself upwards next to him, leaning against him softly. She whispered very quietly into his ear, close enough to feel her warm breath on his ear, he had to fight to prevent his body shivering as the knot in his abdomen tightened.

“Thank you…” Armin nodded nervously.

“You’re… Welcome.” Annie leant on his shoulder as they watched together, Armin’s heart was a flutter as they both quoted Shrek’s famous line.

“ _NO! Layers. Onions have layers. Ogres have layers... You get it? We both have layers._ ” They whispered and chuckled together. Armin felt Annie shift and look up at him, he turned and looked at her too… Their noses nearly brushing as he did… Armin froze. The last time he’d been this close to Annie, they’d kissed. Their eyes locked and even in the dark Armin could see the light in her eyes, the blue like a clear Mediterranean Sea reflecting the light of the projector, and he was entranced. His hand reached up and cupped her face softly, she recoiled slightly, startled by its sudden appearance. Armin fought the urge to retract his hand sharply, but Annie settled her cheek back into his hand. His heart was in his throat, his thumb softly brushing against her soft silky skin. He closed his eyes softly and began to crane closer and closer to her lips. He stopped suddenly.

“No… We… Can’t do this.” Armin whispered apprehensively. Annie’s eyes shot open as she leant back and looked at him confused.

“Why…?” Her hushed voice seemed frustrated and exasperated. Armin sighed.

“Because… I can’t trust you… Not again… Not yet.” Armin leant back naturally against his mound of cushions, watching Annie’s nostrils flare before she sighed and covered her face with her hand… Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Armin scanned the room to see if anyone else moved. No-one did… They were probably all asleep as none of them made an effort to move. Armin sighed.

“I’ll go get that…” He said as he pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the door, softly stepping over the shapes of sleeping Sasha, Krista and Ymir, who seemed to have fallen asleep with Ymir holding Krista close to her chest. Armin couldn’t help but smile at the obvious smile across both their faces, the curls of their mouths throwing obvious shadows over their cheeks. Armin glanced back at Annie, and her eyes were fixed on him. Her face seemed to have a nervous smile splashed across it. He opened Sasha’s door only enough to squeeze by into the hall and strode towards the door. It was only then that he felt the relative cold when compared to Sasha’s room, he didn’t know if it was just the fact it was full of people or more due to what had just happened with Annie…

‘More likely the latter.’ He thought as he regained his composure and strode towards the door. He didn’t know why he bothered as it was immediately shattered by the presence of two police constables on his door step, one male and one female. The male one started first as he took off his peaked cap.

“Ah, good night young sir, I am Constable Shadis and this is Constable Magnolia, just wanted to ask you and your housemates about a pair of wanted students who we thought you might have seen?” Armin fought every urge in his body to slam the door in their faces, instead standing his ground and remaining as calm as possible. The male constable had very dark and sunken eyes from beneath a bald and heavily wrinkled forehead, he seemed to be his middle ages as a small well-trimmed goatee around his small, wry lips. His features made him more terrifying, being sharp and pointed directly into Armin’s soul, delving inside him for his secrets.

“Oh dear, who are they?” he feigned concerned interest as best as he could. The female constable reached inside one of the many pockets in her hi-vis body armour and pulled out a small piece of paper and unfolded it, with her free hand, for him to look at. She was much shorter than her male counterpart, with a pair of piercing green eyes from beneath a tight and well-kept pair of pigtails of reddish brown hair, also her features seemed much less sharp and defined as her male counterpart, making her seem much more calm and approachable. Their faces were no surprise. It was Annie and Ymir staring back at him, a pair of photos taken from what looked like CCTV cameras. Their names plastered in bold letters beneath.

‘Annie Leonhart and Ymir Gliese. Wanted for Questioning.’  Armin reached out.

“Do you mind if I get a closer look?” He said, smiling the most genuine smile he could muster. He looked at the pictures, they were blurry, but if you knew either of them, or had seen them, there was no doubt it was them. Armin shook his head, straining his breath in to make it seem more convincing.

“Nope… Haven’t seen either of them.” He said as he handed back to the female constable.

“And what about your housemates young sir?” Armin’s fist clenched behind the door as he maintained his composure.

“Oh they’re out drinking the night away.” He said chuckling and running a hand through his hair. The male constable continued the questioning.

“On a Sunday night?” He looked at him a little bewildered by this lie.

“Oh yeah, student’s eh?” He said shrugging, chuckling again.

“And why aren’t you out with them?” Armin quickly thought of something on the spot.

“Me? Oh honestly I don’t really like them that much, but you don’t get a choice in first year I guess right?” He said chuckling again. The male constable nodded at him.

“Okay young sir. So what are you doing?” Armin pointed over his shoulder at the room in which he came and spoke quickly.

“I’m just eating junk food and watching Shrek, love that movie…” He said with a soft smile. The two constables shot a glance at each other. He’d been had, they knew he was lying, Armin fought every part of his body to stop a single drop of sweat, or make himself turn bright red. The female constable started again.

“Okay young sir, thank you for your help, here is the pictures and a card with a number to call if you or any of your housemates have seen those two. They’re dangerous criminals so it is imperative that you call the Metropolitan Police with any information you may have. Goodnight, and enjoy your night.” She said curtly with a nod, they both fixed their caps back to their heads and strode away. Armin closed the door and leant against it for a moment before his legs crumpled beneath him and he sat there shaking like one of the leaves that he was kicking earlier. Annie eventually came out to see him, he was sobbing by this point. He had never been so scared in his entire life… Annie came and sat in front of Armin, curled in the foetal position. Her voice broke the silence first.

“Who was it?” She seemed strangely calm and composed, but then… She probably didn’t know what just happened. Armin couldn’t get the words out… He never thought he’d be so afraid of the police before now. “What happened Armin?” She asked again, reaching out and putting a hand on his forearm gently. Her touch managed to immediately soothe him enough to speak…

“It was… The police…” He reached out showing her the notice they’d given him. “They’re looking for you…” Annie was frozen on the spot staring at the piece of paper being presented to her. She sighed.

“Well… I guess it’s real now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we needed some drama to end on! :P All comments and Kudos are highly appraciated and please share with AruAni friends!  
> PS Updates might be a bit slow from here on out, the dance competition season is starting to get into full 'swing' :P And I have to try and prepare for AruAni week!  
> KapsLock, signing off!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!   
> Here's the latest update! Sorry for the delay :S Working full-time and stuff is really tiring xD Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D

It had been a week since the constables visit, Sasha had made sure that everyone was only out as much as they needed to be, and no longer. Even Armin had an imposed curfew. Despite this Annie and Ymir had still managed to get out enough… Either that or they’d kept themselves locked away, which Armin just wouldn’t believe. They’re two weeks were nearly up and they didn’t have long to try and find a solution or another safe house. He looked up from his scrambled notes on his desk, out his large bay window. An overcast sky of dark grey clouds smothered any evidence of a dusking sun.

‘It’s a shame, I’m sure there is a beautiful sky up there…’ He thought as his phone suddenly buzzed to life, rudely interrupting his daydreaming. He picked it up lazily and quickly scanned the message.

‘ _Oi Armin, where are your halls? Eren_ ’ Armin’s eyes immediately widened as he finished the message. He quickly tapped out a reply.

‘ _What? Why so? Armin_ ’ He hoped it wasn’t for the reason he was thinking… The buzz of his phone realised his worst fears.

‘ _Because I’m coming to see ya mate! Just had my passing out parade! I’m officially now a Marine Commando!’_ Armin couldn’t help but smile as he felt his heart bloom in pride for his friend. It had been all he wanted to do since… As long as Armin could remember actually… He couldn’t deny it, he missed Eren, his brutally honest language, the way he could make him laugh, no matter the situation. He grimaced as he punched out his reply.

‘ _My halls are on the campus, just get a cab over to the University! See you soon mate!_ ’ Armin sighed deeply as he threw on some actual clothes, and even then it was just a pair of loose joggers and a loose white t-shirt. He knew Eren wouldn’t mind, and it was the best his exhausted body could muster from his ‘floor-drobe’ as Annie had begun to call it. He hadn’t tided his room in about two weeks and clothes, both clean and dirty covered most of his floor.  He closed his laptop and dragged himself out the door into the bitingly cold autumn air, the temperature had definitely dropped the past week too.

‘Winter is definitely on its way…’ He thought as he shivered within his big grey hoody, digging his hands deeper into the pockets as he tried to keep warm. He hoped that Eren wasn’t feeling too cold from standing in this all day. The journey from Pennine to the University’s main entrance seemed shorter every time Armin walked it, maybe the world around him had lost its wonder as he had seen them nearly every day for two straight months… He needed a change of scenery. Soon. He rounded the corner of the University’s impressive front building just as a characteristic black cab began to eat up the long road leading to the University.

‘That must be him.’ Armin thought. He smiled as he the cab came to a stop in front of the main stairs, much like his had done on his first day, which already felt a lifetime away from where he was now. Armin stopped dead as his friend stepped out of the car. He wondered what had happened to the scruffy dark haired boy that had left to join the Marines even before he had come to University. The person who stepped out of the car was definitely Eren, his characteristic big green tinged eyes looking in admiration at the massive gothic building in front of him gave way to a long, but rounded face. His long dark hair had been severely cropped beneath a bright green beret with a golden pin of the Royal Marine Commando insignia. He was also… Very sharply dressed, definitely not scruffy like the last time he saw him, in jeans and a t-shirt. He was still in his pristine starched and pressed Royal Marine Commando dress uniform, a dark green single breasted jacket with a brown tie and beige shirt underneath. A thick white belt with golden latch was tight around his waist. Armin stood in stunned silence at the sight of his friend. Eren noticed Armin first as he dragged his massive pack from the cab and swinging it easily over his shoulder… It must have at least weighed as much as Armin did and Eren didn’t even show a single ounce of weakness.

“Oi Armin! Come and say hello then!” Armin shook himself and walked up to his friend embracing him tightly and smiling.

“I’ve missed you Eren.” His friend embraced him back.

“And I you mate.” He withdrew himself and looked around at the building. “So… How are you doing doctor?” Armin smiled again.

“I’m not a doctor yet, got a long way to go yet, but I’m good, anyway… What’s the reason for this… Surprising visit?” Armin, trying to avoid shuffling nervously on the spot.

“Well… I’m officially Corporal Jeager of the Royal Marine Commandos… And I missed you so I thought I’d come visit now them I’m all done, so come on, where are your halls?” Armin smiled as he began striding towards Pennine with Eren in tow, gesturing for his friend to follow him.

“Well done by the way… I am really proud of you… How does it feel?” Eren asked him confused.

“How does what feel?”

“To be a soldier?”

“Oh… Well… I don’t really know yet, I’ll get back to you on that.” He said smiling. There was several seconds of awkward silence as only the sound of the wind and their feet marching on the flagstone path that snaked its way to Pennine House. Armin started first.

“So… Talked to Mikasa yet?” He asked lightly, it had been a tender subject for Eren since he’d left to join. He loved Mikasa, Armin knew it, and so did the two of them (despite how much they tried to deny it). He didn’t know how she’d react. To Eren she had put on a brave face and reacted well, it was only Armin that knew she’d broken down and only he knew how terrified she was of him leaving and not coming back. Eren’s answer was slow and calculated.

“No… I haven’t. Despite her brave face I know that she isn’t too impressed with what I’m doing…” He trailed off.

“I think you’d be surprised.” Armin lied, covering it with a smile. Luckily for him Eren was nothing like Annie, you could tell him the Moon was made of cheese and he’d almost believe it. He wasn’t stupid, just gullible, it made him quite endearing in Armin’s eyes…

‘Maybe the Marines had beaten that out of him…’ The thought shot across Armin’s mind. He knew the instant he’d seen him that this wasn’t the same Eren but… How much had actually changed? He guessed he’d find out over the next few hours…

“Yeah… Still not sure Armin… Anyway, less about how I’ve been crawling around in the mud, how are the grades doing?” Eren asked, nudging his friend softly.

“Well at the moment, passing everything so it could be a lot worse.” Armin replied with a chuckle. “Can imagine you’ve made some great friends in training?” Eren chuckled.

“Yeah… Couldn’t tell you their first names, we all got nicknames, Speccy, Sarge, Lefty, Scotty and Posh Boy, and I’m called Gobby…” Armin looked at him, puzzled.

“Gobby?”

“I’ve got a big gob and shout a lot.” Armin chuckled with a nod. “Oi, you’re not meant to agree with them!” Eren pushed him again, jokingly. Armin raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m nothing if not honest.” He said smiling softly. “We’re not too far anyway.” He said as they ate up the distance to Pennine House.

“Anyway, what about your new Uni friends?” Eren asked softly, a tinge of worry in his voice.

“Don’t hold a candle to you and Mikasa, don’t worry, but they’re a good lot of people… Mostly.” He added onto the end as his mind thought of Connie, Jean and Marco. Eren chuckled.

“Always a few bad eggs, don’t worry, so what are their names?” Eren continued.

“Well… You’ll meet them all tonight, I live with most of them.” Armin said slightly nervously. Eren smiled just as they approached the large grey square building that was Armin’s halls. Armin gestured towards it.

“This is it, my humble abode Pennine House.” Eren nodded.

“Not exactly as I expected it…” Armin chuckled as they walked through the main entrance into the square. “Expected something more… Modern.”

“Yeah… Something about old-fashioned tradition I guess?” Armin replied, trying to ease his friend’s expectations. “Don’t worry, the flats still come with all the mod cons.” Eren chuckled.

“Even central heating, still not using the blankets your Nan knitted you?” Armin smiled.

“Not yet, but it is only early winter, still plenty of time for that.” He finished just as he came up to his door, the gold plated numbers 133 still looking recently polished. He opened the door allowing him and Eren into the place he’d been living the past few months. His home away from home. Armin quickly went to his room, gesturing for his friend to dump his pack down onto his already messy floor. Eren’s eyes darted around his flat and room, he couldn’t help but chuckle when he entered Armin’s room.

“Haven’t got messy have you Armin?” He said as he looked around at Armin’s floor-drobe. Armin punched his friends arm.

“Hey! Uni’s stressful, I struggle to get time to eat let alone clean.”

“Woah, sorry mate, didn’t mean it to come out like that.” He apologised as he rubbed his arm, not actually hurt. A pang of guilt shot through Armin.

“Sorry… Just… Stressed with Uni and things.” Eren smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry mate, we’ll have a good time tonight and you can chill and let your hair down.” Armin faked a smile.

‘If only you knew the half of it…’ He thought to himself.

“Now we’re in private… Met any girls?” Eren asked cheekily, causing Armin to blush uncontrollably.

“Uhhhhh…” Armin shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot when there was suddenly the sound of the front door opening. He opened his room door to see his hall now filled with his housemates. All of them carrying bags of shopping, groceries and more. Armin wondered where they all were, and how Annie and Ymir managed to stay out so long without being noticed. That when he saw the two of them, wearing wigs and definitely not looking like themselves. For one thing Annie platinum hair was covered by the wig he’d seen her in before, the long brunette one. But Ymir looked very different, her dark hair been covered by a wig that shimmered like polished copper… And she was dressed smartly in a somewhat figure hugging dress. Armin was a little stunned by her now apparent beauty, no wonder Krista loved her… Armin shook his head swiftly from right to left as Eren appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder.

“Well… Gonna introduce me?” He said, just loud enough for the others to hear him. All their eyes shot up in unison as the new voice rang out. Armin shuffled awkwardly under their stare.

“Uhhhm… Hey everybody, this is my friend from home, Eren. Eren, this is everybody…” Armin managed to squeeze out uncomfortably. Eren then pushed himself past Armin and reached out his hand towards the person closest to him, which happened to be Sasha. Sasha blushed in surprise and extended her hand, grasping Eren’s softly.

“Oh… Uhhh… Hi, I’m Sasha…” Eren replied quickly.

“And from Down Under by the sounds of it?” Sasha giggled softly at Eren, nodding.

“Well… A friend of Armin’s is a friend of mine.” Eren then began to mingle with the rest of flat, introducing himself to Krista and Reiner. His eyes scouted over to Annie and Ymir, their eyes were still wide in surprise and fear. Armin quickly strode over to them, their eyes fixed on Eren.

“What’s up?” Ymir answered him.

“Why bring the army guy here?” Armin answered her quietly.

“I didn’t have a choice, he came here and he’s my friend, he won’t harm us or report us…” Annie interrupted him coldly.

“But we’ll still keep our… Predicament from him… To be safe.” Armin and Ymir nodded. “Make sure everyone else knows, okay?”

“Alright…” They both answered in unison. Annie reached out and grasped Armin’s elbow softly as he turned to walk away.

“Are you okay with this?” Armin nodded. “Are you sure?” Annie asked, pressing him. Armin nodded again, Annie nodded curtly at him. Armin stopped and pivoted on his heels towards her.

“By the way, you always looked better blonde…” Armin didn’t know why he said it… It was a measly attempt at flirting, maybe Eren’s presence had inspired him? He didn’t know, but Annie seemed to like it, she smiled at him.

“I thought you’d say that…” He smiled at her as he turned back again, escaping back into his room, to get some proper clothes on as Eren did his usual social butterfly special. He threw on a smart shirt and some clean jeans he managed to find on his floor. He came back out and already the drinks were open and chatter filled the room, everyone crowding around Eren in his sharp uniform. Armin couldn’t help but smile as he squeezed between him and Krista.

“… So there we were, all caked in mud and freezing our asses off when Speccy starts whistling along to Monty Python’s always look on the bright side of life, and by the time he already reached the first chorus we were all singing along. We were still freezing cold and shivering but we were all laughing, and tell ya what, that made us all feel warm inside.” Everyone was chuckling and smiling at Eren’s story. Sasha, hooked onto Eren’s other side was staring at him in admiration. Reiner was the first to speak.

“Well mate, I wanna congratulate ya on what ya doing, takes a lotta guts to put ya life on the line for ya country.” Most of the group nodded in agreement, well, all apart from Annie, and Sasha swiftly left for the Kitchen. Armin couldn’t see what she was doing but there was a lot of the clattering of glasses. Eren replied to Reiner’s compliment.

“Well thanks mate, only hope I can do you all proud.” He said smiling. Annie audibly sighed causing Eren to look at her. “Do you have a problem?” Annie smirked as Armin looked worried at his friend, knowing this was a bag of worms he didn’t want to open.

“Well… I don’t know why we’re congratulating someone who is little more than dignified and specially trained murderer.” The whole group fell silent as all their eyes fell to Annie, even Eren looked surprised, but a smile escaped across his face.

“Did you know that some of what the Marines do doesn’t involve killing people? We also stop the trafficking of drugs, weapons and people.” Then all the eyes seemed to shift across the circle to Annie who had lost her arrogant smirk.

“Still, I can imagine if people got in your way you wouldn’t mind killing them?” Her face seemed more stoic, that calculating look once more. Everyone’s eyes seemed to be following the words as they left Eren’s mouth, standing there in awkward silence.

“Personally I believe that if you’re involved in dealing death to millions of others then I would argue about your importance to the human race.” Eren said with a smirk.

“What if it’s the person’s only choice of viable income? The only way they can provide for their family?” Annie said, frowning in frustration at Eren’s relaxed and easy style.

“We are all born with a choice. It is never the ONLY choice to sell other humans into sex slavery, sell weapons to terrorist organisations or sell drugs to vulnerable people.” Everyone in the flat suddenly felt a shiver up their spine as they looked at Ymir. She broke her silence.

“You don’t know these people. You assume a lot of things about them but you don’t _know_ them. If it make you easier to do your job. Fine. But don’t dare think you’re _above_ them just because you chose this calling.” Eren seemed to be on the back foot.

“I…!” He began before Sasha quickly interrupted them all, barging into the centre with hands full of drinks.

“Drinks for everyone!” She announced loudly, cutting off the argument dead as everyone smiled and took a drink, the atmosphere changed almost immediately, warming into the friendly chatter there was before the argument. Sasha was talking to Eren, very closely, while Reiner was setting up his ‘music system’. Which was a laptop and small Bluetooth speaker, but it was the best that any of them individually had, and this was now a ‘party’ according to Reiner, he even invited Bertolt along and he was on his way. Drinks flowed and music filled the flat, not just electronic dance music either, come old classics that Armin remembered from growing up, some even older than that, but each song added to the warm atmosphere more and more, despite Armin’s first concerns Reiner was actually quite a good DJ, really getting everyone into the party mood. It wasn’t long until everyone was slightly tipsy and had less inhibitions. This was obvious by the dancing that was going on between Eren and Sasha, who were getting very hot and heavy, but they weren’t the only ones, Krista and Ymir were also getting very close, but that was to be expected. What wasn’t expected was how good a dancer Bertolt was, he could move, and move well and in time with music. Armin was jealous as he watched from the side sipping his cider, he jumped softly as Annie’s dark brunette top appeared in his periphery.

“Not much of a dancer?” Armin chuckled.

“I wish… And sorry about Eren… He…” Annie cut him off.

“Believes what he is doing is right? That’s okay, it’s actually sometimes refreshing to meet someone with as much conviction.” She said with a smile.

“You’re actually quite a nice person aren’t you Annie?” Armin said with a smile. Annie shuffled a little, her cheeks flushing a light scarlet.

“T-thank you Armin…” She smiled at him as he looked up at her. Armin could’ve got lost in her eyes if Eren didn’t suddenly pounce on his back.

“Oi mate, why aren’t you… Ahhh, is this the girl you almost told me about?” Annie’s eyes went as big as saucers and her cheeks blushed a deeper colour of red, she turned quickly to hide herself as Eren grabbed Armin’s shoulders and spun him to face him. Eren’s voice was hushed and hurried, with just a tinge of worry.

“I think the Aussie girl likes me?” Armin chuckled.

“Uhhhh… You think?” He’d kept an eye on the two of them all night long, and Sasha had been getting closer and closer to Eren. By now she was almost on top of him.

“This isn’t exactly a good thing mate!” Armin looked at him confused.

“Why not?” Despite all of Eren’s manliness, he sure could be strange sometimes.

“Because… Mikasa man.” He let go of his shoulders and flopped against the dark oak panelled wall beneath the stairs, he seemed immediately… Relieved to have said it out loud, his chest was deflated, his shoulders relaxed, the lines on his face already seemed to shallow. “I like her man…”

‘Well… Looks like we’ve always had the best truth serum in the world right under our noses.’ Armin thought to himself as leant up next to his friend. “I know… Kinda always known.” He said with a smile.

“Really…? That obvious?” His friend said softly rocking the bottle in his hand. Armin nodded.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Eren huffed with a chuckle.

“Because I’m not crazy, Mikasa could have anyone she wants, why would she want a guy like me?” Armin couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend, part of him wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him, shouting _‘She likes you too you dumbass!’_ , but Armin knew that really wouldn’t help the situation. Annie suddenly appeared in front of both of them and looked Eren straight in the eye.

“Don’t worry about Sasha, I’ll handle her.” Both Eren and Armin looked up at her in concerned surprise. “Trust me.” Eren couldn’t help but nod. He whispered to Armin.

“Mate, she is gorgeous, but a total ice queen...” Armin smiled softly.

“You just haven’t seen much of her yet, but I know she can come on as a bit… blunt.” Eren chuffed at him.

“A bit? She blunt enough to be a soldier, what does she do?”

“Law student.” Eren smiled.

“No wonder she’s blunt and actually a good debater… As for her friend.” Eren nodded at Ymir. “She seemed to give a very personal opinion for our little debate earlier, seemed very personal. Be careful of her.” Armin nodded.

‘Oh Eren… If only you knew…’ Armin thought as he pursed both edges of his mouth as he faced away from Eren.

“Then again, not all drugs are bad, I mean I didn’t tell you about the time Scotty managed to sneak some weed onto the base did I?” Armin looked at his friend in shocked surprise.

“Really Eren?” His friend smiled at him.

“Yep… The stuff stank like shit, thought I was gonna vomit when I first smelt it… And worse bit it? It seemed to dominate the air and was the only thing you can smell. Like being punched in the face by a smell…” Armin had stopped listening. His mind was already thinking back… Looking at Ymir and thinking of every time he’d seen Connie recently and the pungent stench that had followed him… Suddenly Sasha crashed into Eren, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Sorrrrrrry Eren…” Her voice was very slurred. Eren looked at his friend in desperate surprise. “I ddddddidn’t know you had a girrrrrrlfriennnd.” She continued in her very drunk manner. Armin saw Annie softly patting the back of her shoulder and smiling at the entire situation as she shot him a wink.

“Uhhhh…” Eren managed to squeeze out. Armin smiled at his friend with a wide cheeky grin while returning Annie’s wink. He spun quickly on his heels and marched up to Ymir, who was still dancing with Krista, poking her on the shoulder and whispering in her ear.

“Hall. Now.” Ymir seemed to seize up immediately as she placated Krista and followed him. Armin pivoted on her and got straight to the point. His hushed voice was sharp as he focussed his inner Annie.

“How long have you been selling weed to Connie?” Ymir looked at him, vacant and her eyes glazed.

“I… Since the first night.” She abandoned all hope of lying or finding an excuse. Armin pushed further.

“How did he know?”

“He didn’t… He bought it with something else.” Armin clenched his fist and his continued his relentless inquisition.

“What?” Ymir looked at him without even moving her head to look at him.

“Cocaine… But I knew it wasn’t for him.”

“Who was that for?”

“Jean…” Suddenly Armin’s mind put all the pieces together as he thought back to Jean’s strange behaviour that last time he saw him. He was a drug addict… Ymir continued before he could.

“He gives Connie the money for his ‘stuff’, comes to me, buys it and take it to his ‘boss’… Marco is meant to be their ‘enforcer’ or he just makes sure Connie and me keep the whole operation quiet.” Armin turned pondering.

“That explains an awful lot…” Ymir’s voice was tinged with mocking anger.

“They’re just a bunch of wannabee mobsters… They have no idea what its really like.” Armin turned on her again, the icy tone back with a vengeance.

“Could Connie implicate any of us?” Ymir shook her head with confident assurance.

“Marco would… Not let anything happened that could possibly implicate Jean, so don’t worry.” Armin nodded.

“Okay… Good… No-one else but me knows this?” Ymir looked him dead in the eye.

“You and Annie, you’re the only one who managed to put all the pieces together… Annie recognised Jean.” Armin gritted his teeth. Annie had also lied to him… He would… Interrogate her later, nut right now he needed to make sure this didn’t get out to the rest of the flat.

“Good. This doesn’t get out beyond us, understood?” Ymir suddenly perked up and looked at him.

“So you’re… Not gonna say anything?” Armin stood there, and curled up one corner of his mouth into a smile.

“Better the devil you know than the devil you don’t.” Ymir, like Eren earlier, seemed to be very relieved at that. Suddenly Annie appeared in the foot of the hallway, leaning in from the centre of the party, she called out to her friend.

“Uhhhh… Ymir, you may want to come back and grab your girlfriend! She’s missing you!  And prefers to dance with you than me” She said with a strange girlish giggle, this caused Ymir to ask Armin nonchalantly.

“Are we done here?” Armin felt a twinge of anger at Ymir’s lack of concern for the situation they were now in, but he contained it and just nodded sharply. Ymir swiftly turned and strode away, back to Krista. Before Armin could follow her Annie had taken her place. Standing very close in front of him, blocking his way back to the party, despite that fact she was looking up at him he immediately felt like he’d shrunk to half her height.

“What was that about?” Her tone filled him with dread, but he stood tall and held his ground.

“I think you know.” Annie’s eyes thinned before she sighed and looked at the floor.

“I’m… Sorry I didn’t tell you.” She said with an essence of unease, but still her voice exuded strength and confidence that Armin had only ever seen during public speaking.

“You’re not giving me a lot of reasons to trust you, you know?” Annie seemed shiver in anger at that, Armin could almost feel it buzz through the thin expanse of air between them… It felt like static electricity coursed through his body.

“I don’t know what else to say… I thought I was protecting us… From Sasha… From you…” Armin felt a pang of guilt rush through him… Her big Mediterranean eyes, looking up at him… He couldn’t stay angry at them, she may give off an exterior like iron, but they gave way to someone much more vulnerable, caring, empathetic, and last but not least… Beautiful. Armin felt his guilt turn to a fluttering heart, and here he was again, confused about his feeling for her. In the shortest amount of time she’d lied to him and then shown him the side he loved. Who was the real Annie? Or were they both sides of the same coin?

“Yooohooo, Earth to Armin? Are you still there?” Armin shook his head swiftly from side to side, he’d been staring into her eyes through his entire inner monologue.

“Oh, uhm, sorry, was thinking… But… Fine. You’re forgiven, just… No more lies please?” Annie smiled with a soft nod.

“Okay… I promise… Anyway, I needed to talk to you about something.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Me and Ymir… Aren’t gonna keep running. We can’t. Not easily anyway… We’re gonna try and make a deal with the Met…”

“How?” Armin interrupted sharply. “I thought you said that was impossible?”

“If you’d let me finish, Ymir knows a lot more about their organisation than previously I previously thought. We can use that information and her testimony in court as a bargaining chip for freedom and protection.” Armin nodded, continuing in a hushed calmer voice.

“If you think it will work, you’re the closest thing we have to a lawyer…” Armin said with a cheeky half smile, trying to lighten the mood. Annie smiled back with a slight blush, before nodding.

“I’ll tell everyone else the finer details tomorrow when we’re done with this… Now…” Her gaze suddenly turned slightly sultrier as she bit her lip and whispered. “Now tell me Armin, do you dance?” Armin’s heart began to race as he felt Annie’s warm breath close on his ear, but still he laughed.

“Me, dance? Oh no, definitely not.” Annie seemed to retract a little with a playful sulk on her face as she pivoted on her back foot and walked away from him, rocking into each hip, she called over her shoulder.

“That’s a shame… Could have been a lot of fun…” She said with a seductive wink, looking over her own shoulder, directly at Armin. His legs were almost like jelly, but he had been issued a challenge, and in his tipsy state he felt his ego swell, as well as something else. He chuckled as he strode up to her confidently and took her hand without thinking, lifting his arm Annie spun gracefully under it, immediately into the centre of the floor. The next moment their bodies crashed together, Armin’s legs straddled one of Annie’s, as she straddled his… Again their faces were close, but then… So were their bodies, every inch of them. Annie wrapped her arms around Armin’s back and rolled her hips in time with the blaring music… Armin matched her movements best he could, running her hands over her body, feeling the tight black fabric of the little black dress she was wearing…

“Woooooooooo!” Reiner’s voice suddenly boomed out from the laptop in the corner. “Go on ya two blonde angels!” Armin smiled as he looked up at him, Annie seemed to blush in the corner of his eye. Armin looked down at her and stopped his movement.

“Ignore him, and let’s just dance the night away.” He said sweetly as he took her hand again and led her into another spin, pulling her backwards close into him again, his hands wrapping around her waist softly as she curled her fingers in his loose blonde hair. Armin couldn’t help but think to himself.

‘This may be the closest to heaven I’ll ever be…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Hope you enjoyed Eren's sudden appearance, thought this story desperately needed some Eren! :D  
> However I have some bad news, I'm not gonna be able to take part in AruAni week and updates will be slowed because of work and having a lot of dance competitions coming up :S But I will update AS MUCH AS I CAN :D Really keep looking out for PCI on your updates ;)   
> All you Kudos and Comments are very well received and appreciated :3   
> KapsLock, signing off!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! Been so good to be back at writing! SO sorry I haven't been able to write for SO long guys and gals! Working and Dancing have really taken it out of me the past few months, but now dance season is over so I can get back to writing! ;)  
> Enjoy! :D

The first cracks of dawn sparked a burning pain in Armin’s skull as his eyes managed to creak open like a pair of heavy wooden barn doors. It felt as if he’d been kicked in the head by a moose… Over and over.

‘So this is what a hangover is meant to feel like?’ Armin thought to himself as he groaned and started to stretch, before something stopped him. He blinked several times to clear the sun’s glare from his eyes and see what had him pinned to the bed… His breath halted in his throat, nearly causing him to choke as he realised who it was, Annie. Her platinum blonde hair hung like a shaggy mess on top of her head, but still somehow managed to shimmer in the early autumn dawn light. Her face’s usual sharpness seemed… Bizarrely dulled as she slept, giving it a refreshingly relaxed look. Armin couldn’t help but smirk as he looked down on her led on his arm, pinning it there. Armin sighed.

‘I’d like to stay but…’ He thought as he slowly began to pull his arm free. He managed to get almost halfway before Annie shuffled, and weighted more heavily on him arm again.

‘Bugger’ Armin thought as his elbow grazed the wall behind him. The two of them were very cramped on his small single bed, most of his body was pressed against her. It was only then that he noticed something that deeply disturbed him. He was only in his underwear, which alone might have been fine. If Annie wasn’t only in her underwear too… Armin froze. What happened last night? He scoured his mind, but to no avail, he couldn’t remember a damn thing.

‘Did we…?’ He thought as he stared… He was thankful Annie was asleep, it meant she couldn’t feel his very physical reaction. Armin felt like he had to avert his eyes, part of him really didn’t want to, but he needed to… Through a series of very slow and careful movements he managed wiggle his arm free from beneath the crook of Annie’s neck, and, without rousing her from her sleep, he softly and as carefully as possible pushed himself up and scouted out the rest of his room from the relative safety of his bed. He was forced again to stifle himself, as he saw a half-naked (luckily the top-half) and passed out Eren asleep, spread eagle, face down, in his floor-drobe. After having to take in a few deep and calming breaths Armin managed to carefully push himself to the end and off of the bed, all without rousing the sleeping… Drunkards, collapsed about his room. He crept into his dressing gown and managed to sneak out, all without making a sound. Luckily he wasn’t the first up as he heard Sasha from the kitchen, cooking something greasy and definitely hangover curing, even her hair was more of a mess that it was usually.

“Morning…” Armin managed to squeeze out through his desperately dry throat. She turned around slowly and easily, obviously not feeling the morning either.

“Well how that hell do you still look good?” Sasha said yawning widely. Armin chuckled.

“No offense… You look how I feel.” Sasha gasped at him.

“Shut up ya bastard.” She said, playfully waving the spatula at him Armin couldn’t help but smile at her, she was probably the best friend he’d made during his time at Uni. She was dependable, friendly and hell, cooked for him more than he cooked for himself. He may have even been interested if Annie wasn’t on the scene, but as fate would have it, she was, and she was beautiful in nearly every way to him.

“Anyway, bacon sarnie? Might help ya feel better after your ‘rough’ night, eh?” She said raising an eyebrow and nodding towards his room. Armin looked at her in surprise.

“What do you mean?” Sasha couldn’t help but chuckle at his naiveté.

“Ya know what I mean, ya dirty bastard…” He still looked at her puzzled. “Annie? I know she’s in there and she sure as hell didn’t sleep on the floor.” Armin’s eyes widened in surprise, both his hands shot out in front of him.

“Oh! Oh! Nothing happened! I swear…” He managed to blurt out. ‘Or at least I hope not…’ His mind silently added to the end.

“Surrrrre. I might believe ya this time Arlert, but we’ll have to discuss living arrangements with ‘em today…” Sasha trailed off as Armin suddenly did remember something from last night, Annie and Ymir’s plan.

“Sasha wait…” He began before a chilling scream came from his room. Armin and Sasha burst through his door to see Annie curled up against the wall cuddling Armin’s duvet over her eyes, as Eren was stood in the middle of his room, in nothing but his pants. Eren turned and looked at all three of them.

“What?” Sasha couldn’t help but chuckle as she covered her eyes, even if she was coyly looking over her hand. Armin just laughed at him. Annie shouted over the duvet loudly.

“Put some clothes you idiot!”

“I could say the same for you!” Eren replied quickly pointing at her with a cheeky grin. Annie sighed loudly as she wrapped Armin’s duvet around her and strode out of the room, through Armin and Sasha. Her face was a picture of frustration as she left the room, she stopped just behind Armin and whispered something into his ear.

“I’ll discuss the plan with the rest of the flat when he’s gone… Wouldn’t mind you backing me up?” Armin just nodded in agreement. She smiled before continuing to walk by him, her toned legs poking from beneath the duvet… Armin couldn’t help but watch her until her Sasha’s door closed behind her.

“Yahooo, earth to Armin!” He shook his head and looked at Sasha. “Lets leave Eren to put some clothes on…”

“Yeah that would be good if you don’t mind… Unless there is something else you wanted to tell me Armin?” He said with a chuckle and a wink, donning the superhero stance, still in nothing but his underwear. Armin shook his head at Eren before turning and smiling at Sasha raising his eyebrows as they followed in Annie’s wake out of the room, as soon as the door closed behind him he said just loud enough for Sasha to hear.

“Pretty obvious you really didn’t want to leave then did you?” He chuckled as Sasha thinned his eyes at him.

“What? Guess I like a man in uniform…” She finished with a wink. At that moment Annie came out of Sasha room in her nightgown, her arms filled with bathroom supplies, she only glanced at them as she went up the stairs. Her face still a little blushed from the encounter only minutes ago. Armin did manage to smile at her as she rounded the top of the stairs as he prepared his ears for her serenading as she did almost every morning.

“Anyway, don’t you owe me a bacon sandwich?” Sasha sighed.

“Guess I did promise ya one yeah… Ya cheeky bastard.” It was only a few moments before the delicious smell of frying bacon filled every inch of the house, causing the rest of its dazed and horribly hungover inhabitants to crawl their way down the stairs, each looking more and more dishevelled as the last. Ymir and Krista’s hair could only be described as a pair of bird’s nests, one a dark brunette, like a literal bunch of twigs, the other a shimmering blonde. They hardly said a word between them before Sasha had poured coffee down their throats. Reiner was even more of a lumbering oaf than usual, nearly falling and rolling down the stairs, causing the banister to creak as he came down the stairs, even his booming voice was barely a whisper as he took in a deep waft of the spitting bacon over Sasha’s shoulder.

“Cor… Make us one luv?” He managed to struggle out. Sasha sighed before nodding reluctantly. The conversation quickly turned to everyone trying remember all the details of the crazy night before, funnily enough Reiner remembered the least as he could only remember setting up his ‘DJ’ set, which was now piled carelessly into the corner of the room, and none of them could remember when Bertl had left as he was nowhere to be seen. The next portion of the story came from Krista. She began, her voice sheepish and shaky.

“Well… The last thing I remember is dancing the night away and then I was in my room…” She finished as she rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand, Ymir shushed her before she could continue At that moment, as if on cue Eren burst from Armin’s room, fully dressed in camouflaged military gear, his Burgan slung over his shoulder and his dark, forest green beret drooping scruffily to one side of his head, he seemed to be the only one not affected by last night’s boozing. He loudly barged his way into the conversation.

“Annie slept in Armin’s bed!” The entire flat stood in awkward silence as all the eyes began to drift towards an increasingly red Armin, Reiner was the first to break the silence, his booming voice back in an instant, making his head ring.

“Armin! Ya dirty rascal! Din’t think ya had it in ya!” He said clapping loud enough to make everyone groan. Ymir chided him before Armin could get a word out.

“Shuddup Reiner… The last thing anyone wants to hear is your voice.” Reiner turned on her quickly, his voice beginning to rise before being cut short by Sasha bursting into the middle of them with a plate full of bacon sandwiches.

“Help yourselves guys and gals!” She shouted over Reiner’s dominating voice, silencing him in an instant with a mixture of her voice and the temptation of food. The plate was empty in what felt like a few moments as silence descended over the group as they managed to stuff their faces with the greasy, yet delicious bacon sandwiches.

‘These have to be the best hangover cure…’ Armin thought as the smoky taste of the bacon exploded over his tastes buds, his satisfaction becoming audible as the group began to thank Sasha for the food. Even Eren thanked her, causing her to need to turn quickly to hide her obvious blushing. She just smiled as she squeezed by them all to get to her room, thanking them as she did.

“Awww, thanks guys, anyway, I’m gonna try and ge’ ready to face the day, I think y’all better do the same.” She managed to finish before her door closed behind her, with that everyone quietly dispersed from the main hall, back to their respective rooms, leaving only Eren and Armin stood there.

“You planning to leave so soon?” Armin asked, slightly confused about his friends current attire. Eren sighed deeply as his voice dropped to a very quiet and… Worrying tone. The happy-go-lucky Eren from last night, and that Armin knew so well was suddenly replaced by a serious and uncertain man.

“Yeah… Take a walk with me to the taxi I just called?” Armin’s heart sank… The only other day like this was when Eren told him he’d applied to the Royal Marines.

‘This can’t be good…’ His mind told him instantly, but he hid that and smiled at his friend. “Sure, let me just throw some clothes on and I’ll be with ya in a sec…”Eren nodded at him as he quickly went to his floordrobe to grab a t-shirt and some joggers before lazily slipping on shoes and returning to his friend’s side.

“Come on, let’s go.” Eren said, leading the way out of the flat, Armin following close behind… It didn’t take long for Armin to break the awkward silence between them.

“So… What’s going on?” Eren sighed again, his whole body seeming to deflate as his breath escaped him, he was silent for another few seconds before the words blurted out of him like a pan bubbling over.

“I’m getting deployed in 3 days.” Armin’s heart sank like a ton of bricks, making him sick to his stomach almost immediately, in turn causing a knot to tighten in his throat...

‘Fuck.’ His brain completed the cascade of emotions as he stared at his best friend wide-eyed. He didn’t know what to say… Armin didn’t know if he should be happy for him, terrified or proud. This was everything he’d been training for, but in the same vein Armin didn’t want him to leave. It was selfish he knew, but part of him didn’t care. He couldn’t lose his best friend.

“Oh…” Armin tailed off, he immediately felt guilty as that was the best answer that Armin could give him.

“Yeah…” Eren trailed off too. They both continued to walk slowly through the cold autumn air, their breath visible through the piercing orange rays of the mid-morning sun. Armin was the next to talk after another agonizingly slow minute.

“So… Are you scared?” Eren chuckled.

“Only two types of people aren’t scared… Those who want to die or those too insane not to care about living… I am neither… So yeah I’m scared… But prepared. I hope…” He trailed off again before starting again quickly. “This is everything I have been training for. This is everything I have wanted to do for the past 2 years, but now that I’m here… I…” He trailed off again. Armin interrupted him, stepping in front of him and grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Stop. You’re coming back. You hear me?” Eren looked up at him, his voice almost vacant.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because if there is one thing I know about you, you never give up, you never surrender and you’ll never let anyone down.” Eren smiled at his friend, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re right… I wish I had your confidence in me…” Armin smiled.

“It’s in there, I know it.” He said, causing Eren to smile back at him.

“Come on then, I got a cab to catch.” He said as he pushed past Armin gently and continued down the path. Now with the initial barrier broken the questions began to spew from Armin’s mouth.

“So where are you going?” Eren chuckled.

“Unfortunately I can’t tell you that… Might be a terrorist.” Armin sighed before letting out a small chuckle.

“Yeah, and I have plan’s to blow up my dorm rooms?” Eren shrugged.

“Never know.”

“So how will I be able to contact you?” Eren sighed.

“Well… I’ll write, but if you write back I probably won’t receive them until long past the date, but the postal office will keep hold of them till I can next read them.” He said, trying to make the last bit sound cheerful. Armin felt another punch in the stomach, not only was his best friend going to a possibly dangerous part of the world, but he couldn’t talk to him either? This was not what Armin originally had in mind, but he gulped down another knot in his throat, wanting to put a brave face on for his friend. He just nodded before continuing.

“What about your parents and Mikasa?” Eren sighed and wiped his face with his hand.

“Well… My parent’s already know… But Mikasa… I’m gonna send a letter just before I go…” Armin cut him off sharply.

“No.” Eren looked at him in stark confusion.

“What?” Armin looked him dead in the eye as they rounded the corner of the main building.

“No, you’re going to call her and tell her everything.” Eren tried to make an excuse, but Armin cut him off again. “No excuses Eren… She misses you.” Eren sighed as he caught sight of the cab winding its way up the long drive, he admitted defeat as he turned to wait for the taxi.

“You’re right… I should do that.”

“You will…”

“Alright, alright… I _will_ do it.” Eren said, this time cutting Armin off, as the taxi circled the fountain and stopped behind him. “Well… This is me.” Armin didn’t hesitate to throw his arms around his friend, it may have been a wimpy thing to do, but he didn’t know what else to do. Eren responded in kind wrapping ahis arms around Armin.

“Stay safe, you hear?” He managed to squeeze out as tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes.

“Do my best… You too, especially around that Annie character… She’s got it in for you.” Eren replied with a chuckle, trying his best to disguise the break in his voice. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He said as he began to let go, Armin slowly followed his actions… Knowing deep in the darkest recesses of his mind… This could be the last time he sees Eren Jaeger. He stepped away from his friend, fighting to hold back tears.

“I know…” He said as Eren turned and threw his backpack into the cab. He hesitated at the door for a second before stepping into the cab fully.

“Armin, one more thing.” Armin looked at his friend in silent acknowledgment. “Look after Mikasa.” Armin was only capable of managing a nod before Eren close the door of the cab and drove away, leaving only dust and exhaust fumes behind him as he went uncertainly into his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to pull on some heartstrings! I'll admit, this was a difficult chapter to write after being out of it for so long! Hope you all enjoyed!  
> KapsLock signing off!

**Author's Note:**

> So what does the future hold for our little Armin? Stay tuned to find out!  
> All comments and stuff welcome, especially since this is my first work! Hope you enjoy!  
> KapsLock, signing off!


End file.
